Révélation
by Emmatheancien
Summary: John ne sait pas comment gérer les sentiments qu’il éprouve pour Rodney...
1. Déboussolé

Révélation

**Résumé : **John ne sait pas comment géré les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Rodney.

**Genre :** Romance MacShep

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient, je ne fais pas d'argent avec mes fics.

**Pitite note** Cette fic a été écrite pendant mes cours au lycée, lorsque que je m'ennuyais ferme. Je ne sais pas d'où l'inspiration m'est venue car le cours où j'ai commencé l'écriture n'avait pas du tout rapport avec la fic mais n'empêche que ça m'a permit de bien l'entamer et j'ai continuer pendant les autres cours. Oui je sais vous allez dire que c'est pas bien, mais franchement, vous préférez écouter un prof débiter son cours inintéressant ou écrire des fics ? Je vous laisse choisir…Sur ce bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Déboussolé 

John était complètement déboussolé, les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient en contradiction avec ce qu'il pensait. Il était amoureux d'une personne et cette personne était son meilleur ami : le docteur Rodney MacKay. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion lors de leur mission sur Durandan, lorsque Rodney et lui avaient failli mourir. Ce qu'avait fait Rodney l'avait touché plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé et cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses réels sentiments pour le scientifique. Il l'aimait, pas comme un coéquipier, mais comme un amour. Et il avait honte de ce qu'il ressentait parce que Rodney était un homme et que lui aussi en était un, et qu'on ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, il évitait Rodney au maximum, ne restant qu'avec lui lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il savait que les autres s'en étaient rendus compte et il s'arrangeait pour changer de sujet lorsque quelqu'un lui en parlait. Mais John savait que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il était justement en chemin vers le bureau de la seule personne avec qui il pensait pouvoir en parler : le docteur Kate Heightmeyer.

DANS LA BAIE DES JUMPERS 

L'objet des sentiments du colonel Sheppard se trouvait dans Jumper 3. Ce dernier avait été endommagé lors d'un affrontement avec un chasseur Wraith. Rodney effectuait des réparation sur le système d'occultation du Jumper, endommagé par un tir de Dart. Il était entrain de tester des circuits lorsqu'il entendit la voix cristalline du lieutenant Laura Cadman. Il se releva et se cogna la tête contre le panneau de contrôle.

Rodney (se frottant la tête) : Aieuh !

Laura : Hey, salut Rodney !

Rodney (grognant) : Salut…

Laura : Ça va ?

Rodney : Ça allait…jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez…

Laura (souriant) : Arrêtez d'être grognon MacKay…vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ?

Elle s'asseya sur le siège en face de lui.

Rodney : Non.

Laura ferma les yeux et sourit. Depuis qu'elle avait partagé son corps et ses pensées, elle s'amusait à le taquiner. Quand elle n'était pas en mission ou sur le Deadelus, elle aimait lui rendre de petites visites, plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose…

Laura : Alors ?

Rodney se releva en se massant le cuir chevelu à l'endroit où il s'était cogné. Il répondit avec lassitude.

Rodney : Alors quoi ?

Laura : Vous lui avez parlé.

Rodney la regarda sans comprendre au début, puis inclina la tête et soupira.

Rodney : Non et je ne lui dirait jamais. Vous pourriez arrêter de remettre sa sur le tapis à chaque fois que l'on se voit ?

Laura se leva pour se trouver au même niveau que Rodney.

Laura : Non, je vous en parlerai jusqu'à ce que _vous_ lui en ayez parlé.

Rodney se tourna vers un écran de contrôle.

Rodney : Depuis quand l'armée américaine est elle devenue tolérante envers l'homosexualité ?

La jeune militaire soupira.

Laura : Ce que vous pouvez être borné Rodney…(elle se dirigea vers la sortie du Jumper)…vous devriez lui en parler Rodney, pour votre bien…et le sien.

Elle sortit du Jumper et le laissa seul, perdu dans ses pensées.


	2. Entretien

Chapitre 2 : Entretien DANS LE BUREAU D'HEIGHTMEYER 

John frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la psychiatre de la base.

Kate (souriant) : John ? Je suis surprise de vous voir ici.

John sourit timidement.

John : Oui…heu…moi aussi je…heu…

Kate : Entrez.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. John entra dans le cabinet, nerveux. Kate lui indiqua un siège sur lequel John s'asseya. Kate s'installa en face de lui. John fuyait son regard. Kate s'en rendit compte et observa la posture de John : il se tenait droit sur son siège, ses mains étaient immobiles posées sur ses genoux. La jeune s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler.

Kate : Comment vous sentez vous John ?

John : Ce…ça va.

Kate : Vous en êtes sûr ?

John : Je…je ne sais pas, c'est…compliqué.

Kate : Expliquez moi, on verra si je peu comprendre.

John ne répondit pas, Kate tenta de creuser un peu.

Kate : Il y a un problème avec un de vos coéquipiers ?

John acquiesça. Kate se risqua à poser une autre question.

Kate : Est ce que je me trompe si je dis que c'est le docteur MacKay ?

John (soupirant) : Non.

Kate : Vous voulez bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

John : Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise.

Kate (surprise) : Vous avez fait une bêtise ?

John : Je…je me suis éloigné de lui…pour une raison stupide.

Kate : Qu'est ce que vous ressentez pour lui ?

John : Quoi ! Ce que je ressens pour lui ?

Kate acquiesça.

John (prenant peur) : Je…c'est un ami, rien de plus.

Kate : Vous savez que tout ce que vous me direz restera confidentiel.

John : Je ressens de l'amitié pour Rodney, point final.

Kate (s'humecte les lèvres) : John, on ressent parfois des choses qui sont en totale contradiction avec ce que l'on est, et s'interdire de les ressentir peut être néfaste pour la santé.

John ne répondit pas, il se contentait de fixer la jeune femme.

Kate (reprenant) : Lors de temps de guerre lorsque sa vie est menacée, que le jour que l'on vit put être le dernier, les êtres humains ont tendance a s'attacher différemment aux personnes qui nous entourent. Et on éprouve es sentiments que l'on aurait pas ressentis en temps normal, même pour des personnes du même sexe que nous.

John considéra les paroles de la psychiatre puis se massa les tempes avant de lui répondre.

John : Je crois que…je crois que je l'aime.

Kate soupira intérieurement : le plus dur était passé.

Kate : Quand vous en êtes vous rendus compte ?

John : Après la mission sur Durandan.

Kate : Quand vous et Rodney avez failli mourir ?

John : Oui.

Kate : C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes éloigné de lui ?

John : (acquiesçant) : Oui, je pensais que comme ça mais sentiments pour lui diminueraient et que je n'y penserais plus mais…

Kate : Cela a eu l'effet contraire.

John : Oui, je n'arrête plus de penser à lui.

Kate : Mais vous ne voulez pas lui en parler.

John : Il en est hors de question ! Ce n'est pas possible entre nous.

Kate : Parce que vous êtes deux hommes ?

Le militaire acquiesça en silence.

Kate : Je présume que vous savez que l'amour est possible entre deux hommes, je veux dire, physiquement.

John : Je n'ai pas besoin de dessin docteur.

Kate : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le corps de l'autre ne doit pas être une barrière à votre amour. Ce n'est pas parce que vous possédez le même corps que vous ne pouvez pas vous aimer.

John : Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Il ne voudrait plus être mon ami, je le dégoutterai et je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça de moi.

Kate : Alors vous préférez vous éloigner de lui et souffrir en silence.

John : Je…je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Kate : Allez lui parler pour commencer. Je connais Rodney et je peux vous dire que quelque soit sa réaction face à ce que vous lui direz, il n'éprouvera pas de dégout pour vous.

John considéra les paroles de la jeune femme puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

John : Merci Kate

Kate (souriant) : De rien John, c'est mon métier.

Il lui souriat puis activa l'ouverture de la porte. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme avant de partir.

John : Tout ça reste…

Kate : …entre nous, pas de problème.

John : Merci.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire puis John sortit. Kate soupira en souriant puis se leva. Les hommes étaient de sacrées bêtes curieuses…


	3. L'aveu

Chapitre 3 : L'aveu

**DANS LA BAIE DES JUMPERS**

Rodney avait presque finit de réparer le Jumper. Encore quelques vérifications et le Jumper serait bon pour repartir en mission. Il allait faire passer un mémo à tous les pilotes de la cité pour leur expliquer que les Jumpers n'étaient pas la pour faire joujou et qu'ils étaient F-R-A-G-I-L-E-S ! Rodney effectuait une dernière vérification lorsque sa radio s'activa. Il manque de se cogner une seconde fois.

John (par la radio) : Rodney, c'est Sheppard.

Les battements du cœur de Rodney doublèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de John. Il était surprit que John le joigne directement, lui qui était si distant depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis leur mission sur Durandan en fait. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée lorsqu'il entendit la voix de John l'appeler une seconde fois.

Rodney : Heu…oui ?

John : Où êtes vous ?

Rodney (surprit) : Je…je suis dans Jumper 3 pourquoi ?

John : Attendez moi là bas, je vous rejoint.

La voix de ce dernier était enjouée. Rodney murmura pour lui même un oui puis se remit au travail en attendant John.

COULOIRS D'ATLANTIS 

John parcourait les couloirs en direction de la baie des Jumpers, heureux mais en même temps nerveux. Il avait enfin prit sa décision : il allait lui avouer à ses sentiments. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Rodney les partage. Mais s'il voulait se sentir en paix avec lui même il fallait qu'il lui dise la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour lui. John arriva devant la baie des Jumper et se dirigea vers l'un d'eux.

John : Rodney ?

Il entendit une voix lui répondre venant du Jumper situé à sa gauche. John prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers Jumper 3. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et regarda Rodney pendant un petit moment. Il sourit puis entra à l'intérieur.

John : Rodney ?

Ce dernier répondit par l'affirmative, puis se leva et se tourna vers John. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade à nouveau lorsqu'il croisa le regard de John. Il déglutissa puis s'approcha un peu de lui.

Rodney : Que puis pour vous _colonel_ ?

John sentit son enthousiasme diminuer un peu en entendant Rodney l'appeler colonel. Malgré cela, il avança à l'intérieur du Jumper.

John : Je sais que je n'est pas été très sympathique avec vous ces derniers jours…

Rodney : …je dirais même plus ces dernières semaines…

John : Je sais, et je me rend compte que j'ai agi bêtement et que toute cette histoire est stupide.

Rodney crois la bras sur sa poitrine. Son cœur continuait à battre la chamade, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'allait dire John. Le colonel s'était légèrement rapproché de Rodney, ils n'étaient séparés que par une vingtaine de centimètres à présent. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

John : Les derniers événements m'ont permis de me rendre compte de la nature réelle des sentiments que je ressentais pour vous.

Les bras de Rodney se décroisèrent et ses yeux s'emplirent de stupéfaction. Il resta interdit, ne sachant quoi répondre. John ne savait pas comment agir lui non plus. Il décida d'agir et avança vers Rodney. Il le regarda quelque secondes puis pencha son visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Rodney timidement. Les lèvres du scientifique avaient un léger goût sucré, probablement du aux barres chocolatées que le canadien mangeait. Rodney laissa John faire puis réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de se passer et se recula du militaire, horrifié.

Rodney : Non, il ne faut pas. Vous n'auriez pas du…

John sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

John : Non, je comprends. C'est…c'est pas grave. Au revoir.

Il sortit précipitamment du Jumper. Rodney s'asseya sur un des bancs du Jumper et prit son visage dans ses mains.

John courait à travers les couloirs de la Cité et arriva jusqu'à un des balcons. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues mais il ne les chassa pas. John se sentait idiot : comment avait il pu penser que Rodney partageait ses sentiments ! Il donna un coup contre la rambarde et s'en mordit immédiatement les doigts après. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Il entendit Elisabeth l'appeler par la radio et essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

John (par la radio) : Je serais là dans 5 minutes, Sheppard terminé.

Il renifla puis sortit du balcon, massant sa main endolorie.


	4. Cadman

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour vos coms. Et ne vous inquiètez pas Rodney n'est pas devenu fou, c'est juste qu'il a un peu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre Sheppard et lui et notamment les changements que ça pourrait apporter à leur situation. Sur ce voila le quatrième chapitre, enjoy !

Chapitre 4 : Cadman

Rodney se trouvait toujours dans le Jumper. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que John était parti, cela devait bien faire 20 minutes qu'il était dans cette position. Comme il ne répondait pas aux appels radios de Zelenka, ce dernier alla le rejoindre. Il fut surprit de voir Rodney dans cette position, si désemparé. Radek s'approcha du scientifique lentement et posa une main sur son épaule.

Radek : Rodney ?

Ce dernier se releva subitement, surprenant la scientifique tchèque.

Rodney : Ça va Radek, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Radek : Vous êtes sûr ?

Rodney : Oui, oui. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Radek : Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez fini avec Jumper 3.

Rodney : Oh, heu…oui, il est bon pour repartir en mission.

Radek : Très bien.

Rodney se força à un sourire.

Rodney : Vous m'excusez.

Il sortit du Jumper et se dirigea vers ses quartiers mais c'était sans compter Cadman, qui le coinça devant ses quartiers.

Laura : Comment va mon scientifique préféré ?

Rodney (agacé) : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?

Laura : Voir si vous étiez un peu moins grognon et…savoir comment allait votre tête.

Rodney : Ma tête ?

Laura : Oui. Vous vous êtes bien cogné tout à l'heure ?

Rodney : Ah ça…oui, ça va.

Il entra dans ses quartiers, suivit de Cadman.

Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites !

Laura : Ça se voit non ?

Rodney (soupirant) : Bien, faites ce que vous voulez…

Le scientifique se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous le regard plus que surprit de la jeune lieutenant.

Laura : Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien Rodney ? Parce que d'habitude, vous êtes moins conciliant que ça, surtout avec moi.

Rodney : Il faut croire que j'ai apprit à vous connaître, et à vous supporter…

Laura : Oh non, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça Mackay, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rodney : Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout.

Laura se posta à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, bloquant ainsi la sortie à Rodney.

Rodney : Quoi ?

Laura : Je vous connais mieux que quiconque Rodney, et je sais quand vous n'allez pas bien.

Rodney : Mais je vais bien !

Il tenta de passer mais Laura l'en empêcha. Rodney lui envoya un regard noir mais la jeune femme ne cilla pas.

Laura : C'est John n'est ce pas ?

Rodney ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

Laura : C'est ça, que s'est il passé ?

Rodney : Il m'a dit que ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas ceux que je croyais puis il m'a…il m'a embrassé.

Laura : Oh.

Elle laissa Rodney passer puis se tourna vers lui.

Laura : S'il vous a embrasser, pourquoi êtes vous si triste ?

Rodney : Parce qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Laura (intriguée) : Pourquoi ?

Rodney : Parce qu'il n'est pas gay.

Laura : Tout le monde peut changer.

Rodney : Oui mais…pas lui.

Laura : Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un grand coureur de jupons ? Rodney, il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait et vous l'aimez aussi, alors foncez !

Rodney s'affaissa sur son lit.

Rodney : Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens Laura, tout est confus depuis qu'il…

Laura : Depuis qu'il vous a avoué son amour.

Rodney la regarda.

Rodney : J'ai réagi comme un imbécile, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé.

Laura s'asseya à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le canadien tourna la tête vers elle.

Laura : Vous êtes un gars intelligent, vous savez quoi faire.

Elle lui souriat puis se leva et sortit. Rodney la regarda partir puis se leva et sortit à son tour avec une seule idée en tête, trouvez John, et vite.


	5. Bonne nuit

Chapitre 5 : Bonne nuit

Elisabeth : Ça va colonel ?

John leva la tête vers elle.

John : Oui, ça baigne.

Elisabeth le regarda, incrédule. Elle connaissait John depuis un moment maintenant, et avait apprit à le connaître. Et malgré ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas aussi transparent qu'il ne le croyait. Mais la diplomate savait également que lorsque la militaire avait décidé de ne rien dire, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Elle tenta néanmoins de le faire parler.

Elisabeth : Vous êtes sûr , Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

John (souriant) : Non, non. Je vous assure que ça va.

Elisabeth ; Ok, reprenons.

Le colonel acquiesça. Elle le regarda suspicieusement mais reprit sa lecture. John tentait de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'Elisabeth était entrain de lire. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il se voyait sans cesse entrain d'embrasser Rodney puis être repoussé par le scientifique. Il voyait aussi ses yeux bleus, si expressifs, qui montraient l'horreur que ressentait Rodney. Après le briefing, qui sembla lui durer une éternité, il alla à ses quartiers et resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit que Rodney était assit sur son lit. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha un peu du militaire. John ne bougea pas.

Rodney : John je…

John : Je suis désolé Rodney, je n'aurais pas dummmf…

Rodney venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de John. Ce dernier, tout d'abord surprit se laissa finalement faire. Rodney posa ses mains sur les hanches de John pour se rapprocher de lui. John et lui séparèrent leurs lèvres. John posa son front contre celui de Rodney.

John : Pourquoi ?

Rodney : Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai eu peur.

John : Peur de quoi ?

Rodney : Peur de tout ce que ça impliquait.

John recula un peu son visage et posa ses mains sur les joues du scientifique. Il embrassa Rodney. La radio de Rodney s'activa et ce dernier se sépara avec regret de John et répondit à l'appel de Zelenka.

Rodney : Je dois y aller, il semblerait que tes militaires aient encore fait joujou avec un Jumper…

John : Tu sais, dès que les hommes ont un nouveau joujou…

Il haussa les épaules.

Rodney : Oui je sais…(il soupira)…allez j'y vais sinon ils vont se demander ce que je fais.

John (souriant) : A plus.

Rodney déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit des quartiers de John. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de ce dernier qui se laissa tomber sur son lit.

**UN PEU PLUS TARD**

Rodney arriva devant les quartiers de John et frappa trois coups légers à la porte. Il entendit John grommeler puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sheppard pas très réveillé.

John : Rodney ? Mais qu'elle heure est il ?

Rodney : Heu…(il regarda sa montre)…une heure du matin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir tout…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il fut happé par un John bien réveillé à présent. John attira Rodney à lui et l'embrassa, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion.

Rodney : Wow, tu m'as l'air bien réveillé…

John sourit, puis quelque temps après son sourire s'effaça.

John : Tu…tu restes ici ce soir ?

Rodney : Je…j'aimerais bien…

Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers le lit. John se coucha pendant que Rodney enlevait ses chaussures et son pantalon. John le regarda faire avec un petit sourire en coin. Après avoir fini, Rodney se glissa dans le petit lit et se pelotonna contre John, d'une part pour ne pas tomber et d'autre part pour se tenir au chaud contre John.

John : Bonne nuit ? Rodney.

Rodney : Bonne nuit, John.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, apaisés d'avoir enfin trouvé l'amour.


	6. Frisson

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews, voila la suite des aventures deux nos deux compères.

Chapitre 6 : Frisson

Rodney se réveilla le premier. John et lui étaient restés dans la même position toute la nuit. Rodney avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de John qui était torse nu. Le scientifique pouvait entendre les battements de coeur du militaire. Il dessinait des lignes invisibles sur le torse de John, s'amusant a en repérer les moindres détails. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le rythme cardiaque s'accélérer un peu puis il le sentit bouger sous lui. Rodney se releva et le regarda se relever en souriant.

Rodney : Bonjour.

John se frotta les yeux et posa ses yeux endormis sur Rodney. Il souriat.

John : Salut, comment va ?

Rodney : Bien et toi ?

John se releva à demi pour se trouver au même niveau que Rodney.

John : Super bien.

Il approcha son visage du canadien et l'embrassa. Rodney posa une de ses mains sur la joue de John et son autre main se posa sur son torse qu'il caressa doucement. Cette caresse fit frissonner John qui se sépara de Rodney.

John (un peu effrayé) : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Rodney (souriant) : C'est pas grave John, je comprends.

John (pas très rassuré) : Vraiment ?

Rodney acquiesça.

Rodney : Oui John, je suis déjà passé par là.

John (étonné) : Attends une secondes, tu veux dire...

Rodney acquiesça.

John : Donc tu as déjà...

Le scientifique acquiesça une seconde fois et prit le visage de John dans ses mains.

Rodney : Tu n'as rien à craindre John, je ne te forcerai pas si tu n'es pas prêt ou que tu n'as pas envie, on ira à ton rythme.

Le canadien lui souriat et John souriat en retour. Il posa sa main sur celle de Rodney.

John : ...merci...

Rodney lui fit un clin d'œil, l'embrassa puis se releva à la recherche de ses vêtements. Après les avoir trouvé, il s'asseya au bord du lit de John à côté de ce dernier qui n'avait pas bougé. Il l'avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Rodney s'habilla, mit ses rangers et se tourna vers son compagnon.

Rodney : On se voit dans un quart d'heure au mess ?

John (souriant) : Avec plaisir.

Rodney lui souriat et caressa tendrement sa joue, puis il se leva et sortit des quartiers du militaire, faisant attention que personne ne le voie. John soupira, de contentement mais aussi de soulagement. Il ne pensait pas que Rodney avait déjà fréquenté d'autres hommes et qu'il avait déjà...sauté le pas. Il savait que le geste de Rodney avait été anodin, une preuve d'amour mais il avait eu peur, peur qu'ils puissent aller plus loin et aussi, peur de l'effet que ce simple contact avait eu sur lui. Il avait réussi à le cacher à Rodney et s'était calmé mais ça lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec des femmes, du moins pas aussi fort. John jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et se précipita sous la douche. Il devrait se dépêcher s'il voulait être à l'heure pour Rodney...Ledit Rodney se baladait dans les couloirs en sifflotant, recevant des regards étonnés de la part des personnes qu'il croisait. Au détour d'un couloir il croisa Cadman qui, contrairement à d'habitude, avait l'air fatiguée. Tant mieux, Rodney pourrait se venger...

Rodney (souriant) : Bonjour lieutenant, comment ça va ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta et posa une main sur sa tempe.

Laura : Parlez moi fort s'il vous plait. Je me traîne la migraine du siècle.

Rodney (tout sourire) : Alcool athosien ? (Laura acquiesça) On fait pas attention au début mais après on retient la leçon.

Laura (acquiesçant) : Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait la canadien : il était heureux, et Laura eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu heureux.

Laura : Attendez une minute, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Rodney (inquiet) : Comment ça ? J'ai un bouton sur le visage ou quoi...

Laura (souriant) : Non, ce n'est pas ça...(elle baissa la voix)...vous lui avez parlé ?

Avec un petit sourire triomphant, le scientifique acquiesça. Le jeune lieutenant sauta sur place.

Laura : Bravo ! Et à voir votre air, ça s'est bien passé.

Les yeux de Rodney brillèrent d'une étrange lueur.

Rodney : Effectivement, ça s'est bien passé mais...(il s'approcha de Laura pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre)...il ne faut en parler à personne.

Laura : No problem Rodney, je serais muette comme une tombe, motus et bouche cousue...

Rodney leva sa main pour stopper la pétillante jeune femme.

Rodney : Je crois que j'ai compris Laura. Vous devriez aller voir Beckett pour votre mal de tête.

Laura : C'est justement là où je me rendais. Bonne journée Rodney.

Rodney (souriant) : Bonne journée Laura.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et Rodney continua son chemin vers ses quartiers. Laura avait raison : aujourd'hui ne pouvait être qu'une bonne journée.


	7. Première fois

Chapitre 7 : Première fois

**Avertissement : chapitre NC17 !**

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD**

Rodney regarda une dernière fois la table : il y avait les couverts, les verres, les serviettes, le vin, il ne manquait plus que les bougies. Il alla les chercher et les posa sur la table. Le canadien était un peu nerveux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dîné seul avec quelqu'un...mais lui et John avaient un évènement à fêter aujourd'hui : cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'ils étaient ensembles. Un mois de bonheur, sans nuage gris à l'horizon. Au bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà disputés mais c'était une caractéristique commune à tous les couples non ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se dépêcha d'allumer les bougies. Il se tourna pour faire face à la porte et glissa discrètement le briquet dans sa poche arrière. John souriat puis se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle il posa le paquet qu'il tenait. Rodney se pencha et huma l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait. John se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Rodney : Ça sent bon...

John : Attends d'y goûter.

Rodney : Qu'est ce qu'on attends alors ?

John souriat et alla s'asseoir à table. Rodney fit de même et ils commencèrent à dîner. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, oubliant pendant quelques temps la menace Wraith et la Cité. John servit deux verres d'un alcool athosien que Teyla lui avait donné et tendit un verre à Rodney. Il leva le sien.

John : Je tenais à te dire que depuis un mois maintenant, je vis la plus merveilleuse des histoires. Tu m'as aidé à m'accepter, à accepter l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi et tu m'as rendu plus fort. Pour tout ça et tout ce que j'oublie, merci.

Rodney sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'était pas si émotif que ça d'habitude mais les paroles de John l'avait touché parce qu'il parlait avec son cœur. Le scientifique leva son verre à son tour.

Rodney : Je tiens également à te dire merci car grâce à toi je n'ai plus à avoir peur de passer le reste de mes jours car je t'ai enfin trouvé ma moitié.

John lui souriat, un sourire vrai, amoureux qu'il ne réservait qu'à Rodney, son Rodney. Il posa sa main sur celle du scientifique et entrelaça ses doigts avec lui. Ils trinquèrent puis burent leurs verres, reprenant leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissées. Après avoir fini de manger, ils rangèrent tout et se dirigèrent devant la baie vitrée qui se trouvait devant le lit de Rodney. Le canadien se plaça derrière John et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le militaire passa sa main droite derrière son dos et caressa doucement les cheveux de Rodney. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, admirant le ciel étoilé. Ce fut John qui rompit le silence. Il dit d'une voix sérieuse.

John : Je suis prêt Rodney.

Le scientifique enleva sa tête de l'épaule de John ce qui permit au militaire de lui faire face.

Rodney : John, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu te forces.

John (souriant) : Ne t'inquiètes pas Rodney, je ne me force pas. J'en ai envie Rodney.

Rodney : Vraiment ?

L'américain acquiesça. Rodney lui souriat et l'embrassa. Comme il lui avait dit au début de leur relation, lui et John étaient allés au rythme de ce dernier, franchissant les étapes au fur et à mesure. Et la dernière étape était l'acte d'amour. Rodney prit la main de son compagnon et le conduisit vers le lit. Ils s'asseyèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre et bientôt, ils ne furent séparés que par quelques centimètres. Ils se regardèrent, cherchant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin dans le regard de l'autre. Ils reprirent leur progression et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un premier contact. Elles se touchèrent une seconde fois, approfondissant le contact précédent. Ils échangèrent un baiser timide, hésitant. Rodney sentait la langue de John se presser contre ses lèvres closes. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et le militaire put enfin satisfaire son envie d'exploration. Rodney faisait de même avec John, puis il mêla sa langue avec celle de l'américain. Le baiser timide était devenu passionné. Leurs mains exprimaient cette passion en touchant, caressant les parties du corps découvertes. Elles ne se contentèrent bientôt plus de cela et passèrent sous les vêtements. Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Rodney leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue de John et la caressa. Le militaire laissa ses yeux clos et souriat. Rodney dessina les traits et passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de John qui les embrassa. L'américain rouvrit les yeux et prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne pour y déposer de légers baisers. Il remonta le long du bras et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le tissu du t-shirt contre ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il le lui enleva et recommença à l'embrasser. Rodney se laissa faire, aidant John lorsqu'il lui enleva son t-shirt. Ils ne dirent rien, laissant leurs désirs guider leurs actions. Rodney se coucha pour laisser un champ d'action plus vaste à John. Ce dernier passa sur lui et reprit son activité, avide parcourir la moindre partie du torse de Rodney. Il embrassa, mordilla la peau du scientifique, en apprécia la texture et l'odeur. Il entendit un léger gémissement venant de Rodney et remonta pour capturer ses lèvres. Le scientifique en profita pour passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de John, lui caressant tendrement le dos. Une de ses mains passa sur son torse qu'il caressa également. Rodney fit basculer le militaire et échangea leurs places. Il le débarrassa de son t-shirt et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se releva et le regarda dans les yeux.

Rodney : Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu veux faire John ?

John : Si tu reposes une seconde fois la question, j'arrête tout, compris ?

Rodney acquiesça en souriant. Il hésitait encore, il avait peur que John se force. Son visage prit une grave expression et il posa sa main sur sa joue.

Rodney : Je t'aime John.

Le militaire attira le scientifique à lui pour échanger un baiser passionné. L'américain prit les mains du canadien dans les siennes et les amena vers la fermeture de son pantalon. Alors que Rodney s'occupait de lui enlever ses derniers vêtements, John faisait de même avec ceux du scientifique. Les deux pantalons et caleçons se retrouvèrent à terre. Les peaux des deux hommes étaient en contact à présent et le frottement de l'une contre l'autre augmentait les frissons de plaisir de John et Rodney. Ce dernier prit le membre tendu du militaire dans ses main et débuta un mouvement de va et vient tout en embrassant John. Les hanches de l'américain ne restèrent pas longtemps collées au lit. Rodney caressa de sa main libre le cou de John, puis son torse avant d'arriver à ses fesses. Tout en continuant son mouvement de va et vient, il entra progressivement un premier doigt puis un second dans l'intimité jusque là inviolée de John. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres. Rodney déposa un baiser sur son front. Il attendit que John s'habitue puis il retira ses doigts. Le militaire rouvrit les yeux et acquiesça. Rodney lui souriat puis il le pénétra lentement, le laissant s'habituer à cette inhabituelle présence. Il déposa de multiples baisers sur son visage et le haut de son torse. Lorsque le militaire fut habitué il commença à se mouvoir en lui, doucement. Il reprit le membre de John qu'il avait délaissé et calqua les mouvements de sa main sur ceux de ses reins. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il sentait naître et grandir en lui. John se retenait pour ne pas gémir, mais il savait qu'il atteindrait bientôt le point où il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Il sentait l'ultime plaisir arriver et sentit Rodney accélérer ses mouvements. Il se cambra, permettant à Rodney d'entrer plus en lui. John poussa un râle et chercha la main de Rodney qui était posée sur son torse et la serra. Il se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il fut prit par l'orgasme et serra la main du scientifique de toutes ses forces. Rodney poussa à son tour un râle rauque avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de son amant et compagnon. Il délaissa le membre encore palpitant de John et se retira de lui. Il se coucha à ses côtés, sa main toujours dans celle de John. Il entendit l'américain souffler un « wow » et souriat. John attendit de reprendre sa respiration avant de se tourner vers Rodney. Le scientifique avait les yeux clos.

John : Rodney ?

L'intéressé murmura un oui. John se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis passa sur Rodney qui ouvrit les yeux, surprit.

Rodney : John ? Mais qu'est ce que tu...

John : Eh bien...je n'ai pas très envie de dormir, en fait je pensais faire autre chose.

Son visage prit une expression coquine.

Rodney : Je n'osais pas te le demander, mais puisque tu le proposes...

Il souriat puis embrassa John et passa sur lui. Cette nuit fut remplie de passion et d'amour pour les deux hommes qui ne s'endormirent que tôt dans le matin.


	8. Réveil

Chapitre 8 : Réveil

John fut le premier à s'éveiller. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil : 8h00. Rodney et lui avaient encore une heure avant le début du briefing qui avait lieu ce matin. Il se leva à moitié, s'appuyant sur son coude droit. Il observa Rodney, les traits de son visage, son expression endormie. Il souriat. La nuit dernière avait été inimaginable. John n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu ressentir autant de plaisir en une seule nuit et plusieurs fois de suite. Rodney s'était montré attentionné pendant l'acte, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour vois si tout allait bien. John n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur amant et aussi meilleur compagnon. Car tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce dernier mois lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose : Rodney était l'homme de sa vie. John ne désirait qu'une seule chose : finir sa vie avec Rodney. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney et murmura un « je t'aime ». John posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney et les embrassa délicatement sans réveiller le canadien. John regarda à nouveau le réveil : 8h30 et le scientifique dormait profondément. John se mit alors à déposer des baisers dans le cou, puis sur le torse de son compagnon qui commença à s'éveiller doucement.

Rodney fut réveillé par les douces caresses prodiguées par John. Le scientifique ouvrit un œil puis un second. John souriat quand il vit que Rodney ouvrait les yeux.

Rodney : Bonjour.

John : Salut.

Le militaire se coucha à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur la poitrine du scientifique. Rodney le laissa s'installer et caressa ses cheveux noirs.

Rodney : Comment tu te sens ?

John (souriant) : Bien, tu a été...extraordinaire.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. John leva le visage vers le canadien.

John : Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Rodney acquiesça silencieusement.

John : Tu as toujours su que tu étais...

Rodney : Bisexuel ?

John (d'une petite voix) : Oui...

Rodney savait que cette question arriverait un jour, et d'ailleurs il était étonné que John n'ait pas demandé plus tôt.

Rodney : D'une certaine manière, oui, mais au début je ne voulais pas le voir. J'étais mal dans ma peau et puis...j'ai eu une révélation.

John : Une révélation ?

Rodney (acquiesçant) : Oui, et cette révélation s'appelait Craig. On s'est rencontrés au lycée. Il m'a montré qui j'étais vraiment et que je ne devais pas en avoir honte. Il m'a beaucoup aidé.

John : On peut dire que tu es ma révélation alors.

Rodney : C'est vrai ?

Le militaire acquiesça puis il embrassa le scientifique.

Rodney : Attends, on a pas un briefing aujourd'hui ?

John : Si attends...(il regarda le réveil)...oh oh...

Rodney : Quoi ?

John : Si on ne se dépêche pas on va être en retard, le briefing commence dans moins de dix minutes.

Rodney s'asseya dans le lit.

Rodney : Je n'ai pas le temps de retourner dans mes quartiers ! Et si je suis en retard, Elisabeth m'en voudra à mort.

Le militaire s'était levé et ramassait les vêtements du scientifique pour les lui donner.

John : Pourquoi ?

Rodney : Parce que c'est moi qui ait demandé à ce que ce soit notre équipe qui explore cette planète.

John : Et peut on connaître ce soudain intérêt pour cette planète ?

Rodney attrapa les vêtements que John lui tendait et commença à se rhabiller, imité par John.

Rodney : La base de données des Anciens indique que cette planète cacherait un laboratoire Ancien où ils fabriquaient les E2PZ.

John : Ça pourrait nous être utile.

Rodney : C'est bien moi le génie de cette base, non ?

John leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte. Rodney finissa de mettre ses rangers et se dirigea vers la porte que John commençait à activer. Rodney le stoppa et captura ses lèvres avant que John ne lui pose des questions.

Rodney : Je ne pourrais pas le faire jusqu'à ce soir, alors j'en profite jusqu'au dernier moment.

Rodney et John se sourirent puis sortirent et partirent en direction de la salle de briefing où ils arrivèrent 5 minutes en retard.


	9. Le placard

Chapitre 9 : Le placard

**6 MOIS PLUS TARD**

Rodney : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

John : Toi aussi.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément puis se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. John enlaça Rodney et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Le scientifique ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement.

Rodney : On ne peut plus continuer comme ça John, c'est invivable.

L'américain se sépara de lui et alla se coucher sur son lit. Le scientifique l'y rejoignit.

Rodney : Peut être qu'on devrait leur dire.

John se releva et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

John : Ou peut être pas.

Rodney : John, tu sais très bien que ça se saura un jour ou l'autre.

John : Oui, et pour le moment ce jour n'est pas arrivé alors profitons en.

Le militaire se recoucha. Rodney le regarda puis se leva en soupirant.

Rodney : Et si j'avais envie qu'ils le sachent. Si j'avais envie de pouvoir t'embrasser quand je le désire ?

John : Je doute que tu puisses m'embrasser toutes les 5 minutes devant tout le monde Rodney, même s'ils nous acceptent.

Le canadien se tourna vers lui.

Rodney : John, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Il alla vers le militaire et s'asseya à côté de lui. Il posa sa main sur la joue du militaire qui posa sa main sur la sienne.

John : Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie mais Caldwell et mes hommes...

Le militaire ne termina sa phrase. Rodney commençait à s'énerver.

Rodney : Eh bien quoi ?

John : Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Rodney : Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire à tout le monde pour le moment. Juste Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon et Carson.

L'américain se releva et regarda Rodney dans les yeux.

John : Rodney je...je ne me sens pas prêt à...

Rodney (se levant) : Tu as honte de moi, tu as honte d'éprouver de l'amour pour un homme ?

Le militaire se releva également.

John : Pas du tout, je suis fier de t'aimer.

Rodney : Ah oui ? Eh bien on ne dirait pas.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots sur ton sec. John appliqua alors la seule technique qu'il connaissait pour éviter qu'il ne se dispute avec le scientifique. Pas très fair play comme technique mais...John n'avait pas envie de se brouiller avec Rodney, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Les missions d'explorations devenaient de plus en plus dures, surtout avec le fait de faire attention à ne pas révéler qu'Atlantis était toujours debout. Et Rodney était la seule chose tangible à laquelle John pouvait se raccrocher. Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'il était avec lui, John se sentait en vie. Le militaire s'approcha donc de Rodney, l'enlaça et approcha son visage du sien mais le scientifique le repoussa.

Rodney : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois ci. C'est trop important pour moi...ainsi que pour toi.

L'américain s'humecta les lèvres. Okay, ça allait plus dur que prévu, mais pas irréalisable. Il refit une nouvelle tentative qui eu pour résultat de mettre Rodney vraiment en colère.

Rodney : Alors voila comment tu règles les problèmes dans un couple, le sexe c'est ça ? Tu crois que c'est la solution à tout ? Eh bien détrompe toi, car ce n'est pas le cas.

John : Est que ce que tu veux faire alors ? Aller dire au micro qu'on couche ensemble c'est ça ? Vas y, te prive pas. On verra la réaction qu'auront les autres.

Rodney : John, ce ne sont pas des êtres sans cervelle, ils comprendront.

John : Eh bien tu vois, je n'ai pas envie de tester. Si jamais Caldwell apprend que je suis avec un homme ma carrière est fichue !

Rodney : Alors c'est ça, ta précieuse carrière, il n'y a que ça qui compte ?

Le militaire secoua la tête et bassa les yeux. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre au scientifique.

John : Non, ma carrière n'est pas importante à mes yeux, tu passes devant. Mais tu sais très bien à quel point Caldwell veut ma place, s'il convint les autres que du fait de mes préférences je ne suis pas apte à diriger cette Cité alors je serais renvoyé sur Terre et je ne pourrais plus te voir. Et ça je...je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Rodney le regarda avec peine et s'approcha de lui.

Rodney : Tu dois faire confiance à tes hommes John, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ils te respectent, à quel point ils te font confiance. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils savent que ce n'est pas les préférences sexuelles d'un homme qui font de lui un bon chef ou non. Caldwell n'est là qu'une semaine voire deux maximum sur un mois. De plus, il n'est pas sur le terrain avec eux, et ce n'est pas lui qui leur ont sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

John : Je...je ne peux pas prendre ce risque Rodney, pas maintenant. Je refuse de dire qui je suis si cela doit provoquer mon renvoi sur Terre. Tu comprends ?

John caressa la joue de Rodney. Cette fois ci, le scientifique ne le repoussa pas et il acquiesça.

Rodney : Je comprends, mais je n'accepte pas.

Il lui sourit tristement puis sortit des quartiers de John. Il se contrôla le temps d'arriver à ses quartiers et lorsque la porte se referma, il s'affaissa au sol et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

John sentait de la colère montait en lui, plus même, de la haine. De la haine contre lui-même, contre Rodney et contre les autres. Bon Dieu, pourquoi n'auraient ils pas le droit de s'aimer devant tous les autres sans risquer les moqueries, les insultes ou la perte d'un emploi. John donna un coup de pied dans le lit. Voyant que se défouler lui faisait du bien, il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de gym, bien décider à passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.


	10. Prise de conscience partie 1

Chapitre 10 : Prise de conscience 1

**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

John n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Rodney de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ses quartiers deux semaines auparavant. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour les missions. Même quand Rodney avait besoin de quelqu'un pour initialiser un objet, il demandait à Lorne qui acceptait bon gré malgré de se plier à ses tests. Rodney se doutait que John était derrière cela mais il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Tout le monde s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Teyla et Ronon plus que les autres : l'ambiance durant les missions avait changé. Il n'y avait plus les échanges de vannes entre les deux hommes et même Ronon avouait que cela rendait les missions plus ennuyeuses. Teyla avait bien essayé d'en parler au colonel lorsqu'ils se séparaient mais ce dernier restait muet comme une tombe à la moindre mention du nom de Rodney. La jeune athosienne ne pensait pas qu'une telle amitié puisse se briser si facilement, à moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose...mais Teyla n'avait pas essayé d'en savoir plus. Quand à Rodney, eh bien il se plaignait moins, prenait plus sur lui. Ronon n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour mais ses plaintes lui manquaient. Il avait prit l'habitude de dire au scientifique de se taire mais là ce n'était même plus la peine. Rodney ne lui parlait que lorsqu'il pensait avoir découvert quelque chose. Il en avait parlé avec Teyla et cette dernière était autant perplexe que lui. Aujourd'hui, l'équipe de John devait explorer des ruines découvertes lors d'une première exploration. Vu l'étendue du bâtiment, John avait séparé l'équipe en deux. Teyla et Rodney et lui avec Ronon. Il ne voulait pas affronter les questions de l'athosienne et pensait qu'avec Ronon, il serait tranquille. Le petit groupe se sépara. Teyla et Rodney entrèrent dans le bâtiment pendant que Ronon et John exploraient les alentours. Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard puis suivirent leurs partenaires respectifs. Teyla observa le canadien un moment avant d'aller le voir. Elle décida de lui parler franchement, elle en avait marre de devoir caresser ces messieurs dans le bon sens du poil pour avoir ses réponses.

Teyla : Est-ce que tout va bien Rodney ?

Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle, surprit. Teyla l'appelait par son prénom très rarement, lorsqu'ils étaient en danger par exemple. Il se donna un air convaincant et répondit en souriant à la jeune femme.

Rodney : Tout va bien Teyla, merci.

Il reprit la lecture de son ordinateur. La jeune athosienne s'humecta les lèvres. Elle se mit au niveau du scientifique.

Teyla : Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi Rodney. Je vous connais et, je vois bien que...quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Rodney sourit en entendant l'expression si terrienne de la jeune femme puis il baissa la tête. Bingo, Teyla avait tapé juste. Mais le scientifique releva la tête.

Rodney : Vous devriez arrêter de traîner avec Sheppard, il commence à déteindre sur vous...

Teyla : Peut être, mais vous vous devriez peut être passer plus de temps avec lui.

Rodney se releva et s'éloigna vers le mur pour scanner les sigles gravés dessus. Teyla ne se démonta pas et le suivit.

Teyla : Rodney je vous en prie. Vous souffrez tous les deux à cause de quelque chose de futile. Le fait que vous soyez deux hommes ne devrait pas vous empêcher de vous...

La radio de Teyla se mit à grésiller.

John (par la radio) : Nous sommes attaqués, je répète nous sommes attaqués ! Retournez à la base et aller chercher du renfort !

Rodney (par la radio) : Non ! On part tous ensemble !

John (par la radio) : C'est ordre Rodney, partez maintenant !

Teyla : Rodney il faut y aller.

Ce dernier la regarda, les yeux embués de larmes.

Rodney (murmurant) : Désolé, mais je ne peux pas le laisser...

Il arma son P-90 et sortit en direction de Ronon et John.

Teyla : Docteur MacKay !

La jeune athosienne n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre le scientifique.


	11. Prise de conscience partie 2

Chapitre 10 : Prise de conscience partie 2

Ronon et John marchaient tranquillement le long du bâtiment. John était perdu dans ses pensées et était observé intensément par l'ancien Runner. Il ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation. Teyla lui avait fait part de ses pensées sur ce qu'il se passait entre le colonel et Rodney. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, Ronon avait longuement observé les deux hommes et avait souvent surprit le regard de John envers Rodney : un regard triste. Il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Teyla, il ne restait plus qu'à les valider. Ronon prit une inspiration et se lança.

Ronon : Dîtes colonel, vous ne trouvez pas que Rodney s'est amélioré ces derniers temps ? Il ne se plaint plus, c'est un signe d'amélioration non ?

John ne répondit pas trop, absorbé dans se pensées. Il l'était d'ailleurs trop qu'il manqua de se casser la cheville en marchant dans un trou. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par le sétidien.

Ronon : Ça va ?

John acquiesça en murmurant. Ronon s'éclaircissit la voix.

Ronon : Vous êtes sur ?

John qui se trouvait devant lui s'arrêta. Ronon s'arrêta également. John sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser si on continuait à lui poser des questions sur lui et Rodney. Quand ce n'était pas Teyla ou Elisabeth c'était Carson ou encore Heightmeyer, et maintenant, voila que Ronon s'y mettait. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tout à la fin, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ? A chaque fois qu'il pensait au scientifique, il se sentait défaillir. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu deux semaines plus tôt était toujours dans son esprit et depuis il ne cessait de se demander si avouer à tout le monde que lui et Rodney étaient ensembles n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais ensuite, l'image de Caldwell lui revenait en tête et il revenait sur sa décision. Il se tourna lentement vers Ronon et se força à sourire.

John : Oui, j'en suis sûr Dex, on peut continuer ?

Ronon : Oui, je voulais juste vous aider Sheppard, rien de plus.

John se retourna et reprit le chemin. Il se demandait bien en quoi Ronon pouvait l'aider avec Rodney. Ronon ne devait même pas imaginer qu'une relation de ce type pouvait exister entre deux hommes. Le sétidien reprit aussi la marche, derrière le militaire. Il savait que John ne parlerait pas facilement. Teyla l'avait bien mis en garde, quand il s'y mettait John pouvait être une vraie tête de mule. Ronon ne comprenait pas trop comment le colonel pouvait être amoureux de Rodney. Pas parce que c'était un homme, il avait déjà vu ce genre de relation se nouer entre plusieurs de ses amis, ça ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'ils étaient heureux. M'enfin, MacKay n'était pas le plus facile des hommes...Sheppard et Mackay n'étaient plus heureux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers le bout du bâtiment lorsque John vit un mouvement et fit signe à Ronon de s'arrêter. Ce dernier sortit son arme et mit en joue les alentours. Leurs ennemis envoyèrent une première rafale de balles. Par chance, Ronon et John ne furent pas touchés. Ils se baissèrent, John contacta Teyla et Rodney pour leur dire d'aller chercher des renforts. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il entendit Rodney lui répondre.

Rodney (par la radio) : Non ! On part tous ensemble !

Non, il ne fallait pas que Rodney rapplique, avec toutes les emmerdes que celui-ci attirait il risquait de se faire blesser voire...Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Il répondit d'une voix assurée à Rodney.

John (par la radio) : C'est un ordre Rodney, partez maintenant !

Il n'entendit pas de réponse de la part du scientifique. John envoya une rafale de balles. Il commença à reculer, suivant Ronon. Il se cogna à ce dernier.

John : Continuez d'avancer !

Ronon : Si des hommes nous bloquaient pas le passage se serait avec plaisir !

Le militaire leva la tête et vit effectivement 3 hommes leur tirer dessus. Lui et Ronon ripostèrent mais les deux hommes savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. John pensait à Rodney, à ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire avant de mourir. Les 3 hommes s'écroulèrent brutalement et Rodney suivit de Teyla arrivèrent. John croisa le regard du scientifique et les deux hommes se sourirent puis une détonation se fit entendre...


	12. Just a kiss

Chapitre 11 : Just a kiss

La première chose dont Rodney fut conscient en se réveillant était une brûlure à son épaule gauche. Il était visiblement couché, sa tête posée sur quelque chose. Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Il y a avait peu de lumière dans l'endroit où il se trouvait et il ne put reconnaître du premier coup la forme qu'il y avait au dessus de lui. C'était une forme sombre, visiblement appuyée contre le mur. Le mur ? Rodney tourna la tête dans tous les sens : il y avait d'autres murs. Ok, il se trouvait dans une pièce et Rodney se doutait qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule. Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus important. Du moins pour le moment...Rodney referma les yeux pour les rouvrir. Il put distinguer mieux la forme se trouvant au dessus de lui. Une forme humaine, avec une coupe de cheve...Sheppard ! Il avait du le dire car la forme au dessus de lui se mit à bouger ce qui occasionnât de nouvelles brûlures au niveau de son épaule. Il entendit une voix grave et une main se poser sur son front puis descendre sur sa joue.

John : Rod, tu m'entends ?

Rodney : Oui...

John : Ça va ?

Le scientifique se rappela soudainement ce qu'il c'était passé quelques heures auparavant. L'embuscade, la détonation...il connaissait l'origine de sa brûlure maintenant.

Rodney : A ton avis, on m'a tiré dessus et nous sommes emprisonnés je ne sais où, mais à part ça ça va.

Le militaire sourit. Son Rodney était revenu, enfin pas totalement _son_ Rodney mais il allait tout faire pour qu'il le redevienne. Il avait eu assez peur lorsqu'il avait vu une tache rouge apparaître sur la veste de Rodney puis lorsque ce dernier s'était évanoui. Il pensait au début que la balle s'était logée près du cœur de l'astrophysicien mais elle s'était simplement logée dans son épaule. Plus de peur que de mal...enfin bon, Rodney souffrait quand même, recevoir une balle dans l'épaule n'était pas censé vous faire du bien. Le scientifique voulut se redresser. John l'aida. Rodney eut un rictus de douleur et porta sa main droite à son épaule blessée. Il s'adossa contre le mur à côté de John. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui pulsait en lui. John le regardait sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant que le scientifique était réveillé. Rodney rouvrit les yeux. Il chercha Ronon et Teyla et fut soulagé de les voir en vie. Surtout Teyla, c'était de sa faute si elle était également emprisonnée. John regarda la main gauche du scientifique posée sur sa cuisse comme hypnotisé par elle. Il aurait tellement aimé la toucher, entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens...ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, sous l'impulsion du moment. Il ne vit pas au début les yeux de Rodney se poser sur lui, il ne releva le visage que lorsqu'il entendit Rodney tousser. Ses yeux verts croisèrent les yeux bleus du scientifique. Il sentit son cœur s'enflammer mais savait que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Il allait devoir faire plus que lui tenir la main pour obtenir son pardon. Il voulut la retirer mais Rodney la serra dans sa propre main et posa sa main droite sur la joue du militaire. Il attendit quelque seconde et posa ses lèvres sur celles de John. Rodney attendit que John ouvre ses lèvres pour introduire sa langue et titiller celle de John. Le militaire répondit avec passion à ce baiser, geste inespéré depuis ce qu'il s'était passé. Teyla et Ronon observaient les deux hommes. Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas fini entre les deux hommes, il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour qu'il devienne un « vrai » couple. John et Rodney se séparèrent, la main du scientifique était toujours posée sur la joue de John. Ils se regardèrent intensément puis rompirent le contact lorsqu'ils entendirent la grille s'ouvrir. Deux hommes entrèrent, John reconnut un des hommes qui les avaient emmenés ici. Il se leva. Rodney voulut se lever également mais John hocha la tête en lui enjoignant de rester assis. Cette fois ci, le canadien obtempéra, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas respecté les ordres...Teyla et Ronon s'étaient également levés.

Homme1 : Bonjour à vous étrangers. Mon nom est Melaka, vous vous trouvez actuellement sur mes terres.

John : Heureux de le savoir.

Le second homme s'approcha de John, le toisa quelques secondes puis lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen. Le militaire se courba en deux. Rodney se releva, étouffant un gémissement de douleur et se dirigea vers lui.

Rodney : Ça va...merci.

Melaka : Comme c'est touchant...j'ai besoin de savoir s'où vous venez et ce que vous êtes venus faire ici.

Teyla : Il y a peu de temps nous venions de la Cité des Anciens mais elle a été détruite par les Wraiths. Nous sommes de pacifiques explorateurs, rien de plus.

Melaka : Plusieurs de mes hommes ne sont pas en accord avec la définition de pacifique explorateur, ils sont blessés dont deux gravement. Nous ne savons pas s'ils vont s'en sortir.

Rodney : Si vous ne leur aviez pas tirés dessus, peut être qu'on n'en serait pas là !

Le second homme s'approcha du scientifique et appuya sur son épaule qui se remit à saigner. John vit rouge et se jeta sur l'homme qui malmenait Rodney. Il lui envoya un coup de poing et le jeta à terre. Teyla et Ronon en profitèrent pour s'occuper de Melaka mais plusieurs hommes firent irruption et maîtrisèrent Teyla, John et Ronon. Melaka et l'autre homme se relevèrent, le premier avait plusieurs ecchymoses et le second avait la lèvre fendue. Ce dernier s'approcha de John, toujours ceinturé par ses hommes. Il prit son menton dans ses mains.

Melaka : Je sais que vous mentez, sachez que j'ai d'innombrables moyens de persuasion et que si je dois tous vous tuer pour obtenir ce que je cherche, je n'hésiterais pas.

John ne répondit rien et jeta un regard à Rodney avant de revenir sur Melaka.

John : Tu peux toujours courir mon grand, on ne dira rien, même sous la torture.

Melaka (souriant) : Vous peut être, mais lui...

Il jeta un regard à Rodney qui était à genoux, et se tenait l'épaule puis revint vers le militaire. Il lui sourit puis fit un signe à ses hommes...


	13. Choix

Chapitre 12 : Choix

Ne pas craquer, na pas...craquer. John devait tenir pour Rodney. Il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il souffrait. Le militaire se trouvait rose nu, les bras relevés attachés par une chaîne. Il se forçait à maintenir sa tête mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, se concentrer sur des souvenirs agréables, et il en avait plein en stock : la première fois que lui et Rodney s'étaient rencontrés, lorsque Rodney l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre après que John l'eut embrassé, la première fois qu'ils avaient faits l'amour...

Rodney se tenait aux barreaux de leur cellule, impuissant. John était entrain de se faire torturer par Melaka pour obtenir des informations sur Atlantis. Melaka leur avait appris que lui et ses hommes étaient d'anciens Geniis et donc qu'ils savaient que la Cité était toujours debout. Rodney serrait tellement fort les barreaux que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Teyla était à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule. L'ancien Genii assena un nouveau coup à John avant de revenir vers eux.

Melaka : Alors ?

Le canadien ne répondit rien, John avait été clair, ils ne devaient pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Melaka : Toujours pas décidé à me parler ?

Rodney déglutissit et se força à avoir une voix assurée.

Rodney : Non...

Melaka le jaugea un petit instant puis sourit avant de repartir vers John. Rodney ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Teyla sentit qu'il se mit à trembler et caressa doucement son épaule tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

Teyla : Ça ne sert à rien que vous assistiez à cela Rodney, venez vous asseoir...

Rodney : Non.

La jeune athosienne échangea un regard avec Ronon. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur le scientifique. Il allait devoir réviser son changement sur cet homme : ce n'était plus l'homme sans courage et qui se plaignait toutes les 5 minutes. Ronon savait que si Rodney avait la possibilité de changer de place avec le colonel, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Melaka arriva devant John, ce dernier leva la tête vers lui.

Melaka : J'ai sous estimé votre ami...il est plus résistant que je ne le pensait...

Le militaire sourit.

John : Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas...

Melaka : En revanche, vous avez l'air de bien le connaître, intimement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

John : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

L'ancien Genii sourit et s'approcha de John. Il se baissa un peu pour être au même niveau que le militaire. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Melaka : Eh bien...soit vous me donnez les codes pour que mes hommes et moi puisent entrer sur Atlantis...soit...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney puis revint vers John.

Melaka : Soit je serais obligé de vous prendre quelque chose auquel je suis sûr que vous tenez beaucoup...

John : Vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, sinon je vous jure que vous le paierez cher.

Melaka : Je me demande bien comment vous m'empêcherez de faire ça...

Il se redressa en souriant puis se dirigea vers la cellule. Il se tourna vers John avant d'y arriver.

Melaka : Vous avez encore une chance colonel...

John détourna le regard quelques instants. Que devait il faire, laisser ce type s'occuper de Rodney ou lui donner ce qu'il voulait ?


	14. Ultimatum

Chapitre 13 : Ultimatum

Rodney observait Melaka discuter avec John. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait car Melaka parlait bas. Il vit John tourner la tête vers lui puis revenir vers Melaka. Rodney sentait la colère affluer en lui. Si seulement il pouvait sortir, il lui ferait regretter ce qu'il avait fait à « son » John. S'ils rentraient sur Atlantis, Rodney allait encore devoir s'occuper des blessures de John. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Rodney ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait du soigner le militaire. Ok, il devait aussi avouer que jouer au docteur avec John ne le dérangeait pas trop non plus...mais à quoi il pensait ? Ils étaient prisonniers d'un fou furieux et lui penser à...Arrêter d'y penser et se concentrer sur John était une meilleure chose. Il fallait trouver un moyen de le sortir de là. Et Rodney avait bien une idée, histoire de leur faire gagner du temps. Et en espérant que Melaka ne les tue pas après avoir obtenu les infos qu'il voulait. De toute manière, s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose rapidement, John ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps alors autant arrêter ses tortures. Justement, Melaka revint vers la cellule et jeta un coup d'œil à John.

Melaka : Vous avez encore une chance colonel...

L'ancien Genii allait partir mais Rodney l'interpella. Melaka revint.

Melaka : Oui ?

Rodney : Je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez à la condition que vous le détachiez.

Melaka tourna la tête vers John puis revint vers Rodney et lui sourit.

Melaka : D'accord. Détachez le.

Deux des hommes de Melaka se dirigèrent vers John et le détachèrent. Ce dernier avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et les deux hommes étaient presque obligés de le porter. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grille. John leva la tête vers Rodney, il avait du mal à la maintenir droite.

John (murmurant) : Rod...non...

Le canadien sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge.

Melaka : Les codes ?

Rodney le regarda, ses yeux devenaient humides. Il lui donna ses codes que Melaka nota sur une sorte de papier puis l'ancien Genii fit signe à ses hommes de faire entrer John dans la cellule. Ils le firent rentrer sans ménagement et Rodney se précipita vers son compagnon, ainsi que Teyla. Ronon s'approcha d'eux mais toisa Melaka qui le regarda puis ordonna à ses hommes d'aller le chercher.

Melaka : J'ai besoin de vous pour que votre dirigeante me croie alors ne résistez pas car ça ne servirait à rien.

Ronon échangea un regard avec Teyla qui acquiesça. Ronon soupira mais se laissa attraper par les gardes. Ils sortirent du bâtiment.

John frissonnait, il avait de nombreuses coupures et bleus. Rodney le débarrassa des restes de son t-shirt puis enleva sa veste et la passa sur les épaules du militaire. Il s'asseya dos à un mur et le prit dans ses bras. John se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortants du scientifique et ferma les yeux. Teyla ajusta la veste sur John, sourit à Rodney puis se releva et laissa les deux hommes seuls mais gardait un regard sur eux. Pendant ce temps là, Melaka était allé devant la Porte et avait composé l'adresse d'Atlantis. Il avait envoyé le code de Rodney.

Technicien : L'iris est levé docteur MacKay, vous pouvez passer.

Melaka (souriant) : Bonjour, je ne suis pas le docteur MacKay. Mon nom est Melaka Roshan, je suis un ancien Genii et je souhaite m'entretenir avec le docteur Weir maintenant.

Il y eut un silence puis Elisabeth parla par la radio.

Elisabeth : Je suis le docteur Weir, comment avez-vous obtenu ce code ?

Melaka : Comment j'ai obtenu ce code n'est pas important. En revanche, c'est ce que j'ai à vous offrir qui est important.

Elisabeth : Qu'avez-vous à m'offrir ?

Melaka : J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartiens, l'équipe du colonel Sheppard. Je vous rends votre équipe saine et sauve en échange de matériel militaire et médical.

Elisabeth : Qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'ils sont en vie.

Melaka fit un signe à Ronon.

Ronon : Nous sommes tous en vie docteur Weir, le colonel est...

Melaka (le coupant) : Vous avez votre preuve, maintenant écoutez moi bien : je vous donne 3 heures pour me livrer la moitié de votre stock de C4, ainsi que du matériel médical d'urgence. Si vous ne respectez pas ce délai, je tuerai votre équipe et informerai les Wraiths qu'Atlantis n'a pas été détruite. Et bien sûr, je leur donnerai les codes que m'a fournis le docteur MacKay. Je vous recontacterais dans 3 heures.

Elisabeth mit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

Elisabeth : Je suis d'accord, mais ne leurs faîtes aucun mal.

Melaka : Vous avez ma parole. A bientôt.

Il coupa la connection puis lui et ses hommes repartirent vers le bâtiment où les autres étaient retenus captifs. Dans la cellule, John était toujours dans les bras de son compagnon qui le frictionnait doucement. John commençait à reprendre des couleurs mais était toujours un peu faible. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

John : Rodney...

Rodney : Chh...ne parle pas, tu dois te ménager.

John : J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire.

Il se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte du canadien pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

John : Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement, de ce que je t'ai dit et fait. Je sais que j'étais injuste envers toi, je n'ai pas pensé qu'à moi, à mes peurs...je voulais te dire que je me fiche de ce que Caldwell, Elisabeth ou les autres peuvent penser parce que je...parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de pouvoir vivre mon amour avec toi librement.

Lui et Rodney se regardaient dans les yeux, le premier attendant une réponse et le second ne sachant que dire. Le canadien luttait contre les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. John ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, enfin, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec des mots...Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se fichait de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, tout ce qui l'importait était John.


	15. Briefing

Chapitre 14 : Briefing

Caldwell (furieux) : Comment ?

Elisabeth : Vous m'avez bien entendu colonel, quelqu'un nous a contacté en utilisant le code du docteur MacKay. Il réclame la moitié de notre C4 et du matériel médical d'urgence en échange de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard.

Caldwell : Je vous l'avait dit qu'envoyer des civils en mission pouvait se révéler dangereux, voila le résultat.

Elisabeth : Ne commencez pas avec ça Steven ! Ce n'est pas le moment, la priorité est de ramener cette équipe sur Atlantis en vie ! ... (par radio)...Major Lorne, docteur Beckett, veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Caldwell : Vous allez accéder à sa requête ?

Elisabeth : Oui, cela vous pose t'il un problème ?

Caldwell : Nous ne traitons jamais avec les preneurs d'otages. Vous plus que n'importe qui devrait le savoir.

Elisabeth : Oui je le sais. Mais nous ne sommes pas sur Terre.

Caldwell : Et s'il bluffait ?

Elisabeth : Je ne peux pas me permettre une telle considération colonel. Nous allons lui donner ce qu'il veut, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Caldwell (hochant la tête) : Très bien, faîtes ce que vous voulez.

Le major Lorne et Carson arrivèrent. Elisabeth leur fit signe d'entrer. Le major salua le colonel en entrant.

Lorne : Que se passe t'il madame ?

Elisabeth : L'équipe du colonel Sheppard à des ennuis. Ils sont retenus captifs par un ancien Genii. Il demande la moitié de notre stock de C4 ainsi que du matériel médical d'urgence.

Lorne (souriant) : Ça devient une habitude maintenant qu'ils aient des ennuis.

Elisabeth (souriant également) : Je sais. Je souhaiterais que vous vous occupiez du C4 major, et vous Carson que vous vous occupiez du matériel médical.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

Lorne : Quel est le plan d'action ?

Elisabeth : J'irais avec deux hommes amener le matériel à Melaka, vous et votre équipe prendrez un Jumper et surveillerez l'échange occultés.

Caldwell : C'est trop risqué, qui nous dit qu'ils ne vous prendront pas vous aussi comme otage ?

Elisabeth : Je ne pense pas que Melaka veuille faire ça, il veut juste des moyens de lutter contre les Wraiths.

Lorne : Et puis, nous aurons l'avantage de la surprise avec le Jumper.

Elisabeth acquiesça.

Caldwell (soupirant) : De toute manière, vous ne prendrez pas en compte ce que je vous dirai donc...

Carson : Et moi ? Je viens avec vous ?

Elisabeth : Non, vous nous attendrez ici, avec une équipe médicale.

Carson : Très bien.

Elisabeth : Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il doit faire ?

Ils acquiescèrent tout puis sortirent du bureau. Lorne resta en retrait et alla vers elle.

Lorne : Nous les ramènerons sains et saufs, ne vous inquiétez pas. S'il voulait les tuer, ils seraient déjà morts.

Elisabeth : Je sais, c'est juste que...

Lorne : Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui fit un sourire compatissant auquel Elisabeth répondit. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant puis le major sortit, laissant Elisabeth dans ses pensées.


	16. Retour à la maison

Chapitre 15 : Retour à la maison

Melaka revint vers leur cellule avec Ronon et ses hommes.

Melaka : J'ai discutez avec votre dirigeante. Vous allez peut être pouvoir quitter cette planète sains et saufs...si bien sûr Atlantis respecte notre marché...

Rodney et John échangèrent un regard. Ce dernier allait un peu mieux, il était toujours dans les bras de Rodney.

Melaka : Nous le saurons dans une demi heure...(il se tourna vers ses hommes)...Ouvrez la cellule et attachez leurs mains.

L'équipe se laissa faire. Ça ne servirait à rien de se rebeller alors qu'ils étaient presque sauvés. Ils partirent tous en direction de la Porte. Arrivés là bas, l'ancien Genii les fit s'agenouiller. John tentait de cacher sa douleur, mais il avait du mal et Rodney s'en aperçut. Il s'approcha de lui.

Rodney (chuchotant) : On va s'en sortir John, tiens le coup encore quelques minutes, on sera bientôt à la maison.

John tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit. La Porte s'activa quelques minutes plus tard. La voix d'Elisabeth grésilla des radios.

Elisabeth : Melaka, ici Elisabeth. Je vais passer la Porte avec le matériel que vous nous avez demandé, je suis accompagnée de deux de mes hommes.

Melaka : Vous avez intérêt à être désarmés, sinon je tue votre équipe.

Elisabeth : Nous sommes désarmés. Pouvons nous passer ?

Melaka : Oui.

Elisabeth passa la porte. Les caisses de matériels poussées par deux militaires arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha l'équipe des yeux. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient tous en vie. La diplomate s'avança vers Melaka.

Elisabeth : Nous avons respecté notre par du marché, à votre tour maintenant.

Melaka sourit puis fit signe à ses hommes de détacher John et son équipe. Rodney aida John à se relever et ils se dirigent, suivis de Teyla et Ronon vers Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Comment être sûre que vous ne parlerez pas de nous aux Wraiths ?

Melaka : Je suis un homme de parole docteur Weir, votre équipe en est la preuve vivante.

Elisabeth acquiesça puis ils passèrent la Porte. Le Jumper la passa quelques secondes plus tard puis la Porte se désactiva. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés là bas, Elisabeth s'empressa de diriger John vers Carson mais le militaire le repoussa et se dirigea vers Rodney.

John : J'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire avant.

Il prit le visage de Rodney entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le scientifique répondit à son baiser en l'enlaçant devant tous les militaires et civils présents dans la salle. Caldwell était également là. Il y eut un moment de silence puis des applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et John manqua de s'écrouler à terre. Rodney le rattrapa à temps et, aidé d'un infirmier, le mit sur un brancard. Carson vérifia rapidement quelques petites choses puis lui et son équipe partirent vers l'infirmerie. Elisabeth regardait Rodney, elle était étonnée mais également amusée.

Elisabeth : Vous avez bien caché cotre jeu tous les deux.

Rodney (souriant) : Oui.

Elisabeth : Je suis contente pour vous...

Caldwell (la coupant et descendant les marches du poste de contrôle) : Docteur MacKay !

Elisabeth se mit devant Rodney.

Elisabeth : Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça colonel...(elle se tourna vers Teyla, Rodney et Ronon)...vous pouvez aller le voir.

Ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie sous le regard noir de Caldwell.


	17. L'infirmerie

Chapitre 16 : l'infirmerie

John se reposait sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, Rodney était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main. Sa tête ballottait depuis un quart d'heure maintenant et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Carson le remarqua et s'approcha de lui.

Carson : Rodney ?

L'intéressé leva la tête vers lui, il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux.

Carson : Vous devriez aller vous reposer, il ne lui arrivera rien ici.

Rodney (réprimant un bâillement) : Je sais, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul.

Le médecin écossais prit un tabouret et s'asseya dessus.

Carson : Les dernières heures n'ont pas du être évidentes, je me trompe ?

Le scientifique canadien acquiesça.

Rodney : J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre...je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans lui.

Il y eut un silence, seulement rythmé par le bruit des machines médicales.

Carson : Sachez qu'il est entre de bonnes mains avec moi et que dès qu'il se réveillera je vous appellerai. Vous aussi vous avez besoin de vous reposez de cette mission.

Rodney : Vous avez probablement raison...

Carson (souriant) : Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de votre bouche un jour.

Les deux hommes rirent quelques instants puis Rodney se leva.

Carson : Reposez vous bien.

Le canadien acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il se retourna et appela Carson.

Carson : Oui ?

Rodney : Est-ce que vous...

Carson : Ça ne me pose aucun problème Rodney, si vous êtes heureux tous les deux alors ça me va.

Rodney : Merci.

Carson lui sourit puis Rodney sortit en direction de ses quartiers. Le canadien avait eu peur de la réaction de Carson. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, et aurait été déçu s'il avait réagi autrement. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il y avait entre lui et John. Il entra dans ses quartiers et se coucha dans son lit. Pendant ce temps là, Elisabeth vint à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de John.

Elisabeth : Comment va-t-il ?

Carson : Il va s'en remettre. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ça devrait aller. Je lui ai fait plusieurs perfusions et il commence déjà à reprendre des couleurs. Il aura quelques cicatrices mais à part ça, ça ira.

Elisabeth sourit puis soupira.

Carson : Ils nous feront avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ceux là.

Elisabeth : Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Vous étiez au courant qu'ils...

Carson : Non, mais je me doutais que...qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Elisabeth : Je suis contente pour eux deux, mais...

Carson : Mais quoi ?

Elisabeth : J'ai peur des conséquences de cette...révélation.

Carson : D'après ce que j'ai vu, les gens ont l'air d'avoir bien prit la nouvelle.

Elisabeth : Ce n'était pas d'eux dont je parlais...

Carson : Je crois voir...il s'agirait d'un certain colonel ?

Elisabeth acquiesça.

Carson : Je doute qu'il fasse quelque chose. Le colonel Sheppard est plus apprécié que lui ici.

Elisabeth : Oui je sais...c'est juste que...

Le médecin posa sa main sur son épaule.

Carson : Ce sont de grands enfants, ils sauront se débrouiller, et puis nous serons derrière eux pour les supporter.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Oui, vous avez raison.

Carson : Je devrai donner des conseils plus souvent, c'est la seconde fois qu'on me le dit en moins de quinze minutes.

John (gémissant) : Rodney...

Carson se dirigea vers lui.

Carson : Tout va bien colonel, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

John acquiesça. Carson lui tendit un verre d'eau.

Elisabeth : Vous vous sentez mieux ?

John : Oui. Où est Rodney ?

Carson : Je l'ai envoyé se reposer dans ses quartiers, je vais l'appeler.

John : Non, laissez le se reposer, il est fatigué.

Carson : Il va me tuer si je...

John : Ne vous inquiétez pas je parlerez en votre faveur.

Elisabeth et Carson échangèrent un regard puis sourirent.

Elisabeth : Félicitations pour vous deux au fait.

John : Merci...vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?

Elisabeth (surprise) : Fâchée ?

John : Eh bien, je croyais que vous aviez des...des sentiments pour moi...

Elisabeth (souriant) : Désolé de vous décevoir colonel...

Le militaire eut une petite moue vexée.

Carson : Je vais vous laisser, j'ai de la paperasse à remplir. A plus tard.

Elisabeth acquiesça puis se tourna vers John.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Alors comme ça vous et Rodney vous êtes ensembles ?

John acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Jamais je n'aurai cru que...mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je comprends mieux votre comportement ces derniers jours.

Le militaire tourna son regard vers elle.

John : Vous...vous croyez que c'était une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, l'embrasser devant tout le monde ?

Elisabeth : Je ne sais pas, mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair.

John détourna le regard. Il avait fait ça sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences mais maintenant...il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et leva son regard vers Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Ne vous inquiétez pas John, il ne vous fera rien, lui ou n'importe qui d'autre. Vous avez le droit de vous aimer librement. Et si jamais il y a un problème, je m'en occuperai personnellement.

John (souriant) : Vous savez que vous faîtes peur parfois.

La diplomate sourit à son tour. John serra sa main.

John : Mais merci.

Elisabeth : De rien, c'est ce qu'on fait entre amis. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Le militaire acquiesça puis Elisabeth le laissa. Il la suivit du regard puis se renfonça dans son lit. Les paroles de la jeune femme l'avait un peu rassuré, mais il appréhendait tout de même sa prochaine confrontation avec Caldwell, il était sûr que ce dernier voudrait en parler un jour ou l'autre.


	18. Confrontation avec Caldwell

Chapitre 17 : Confrontation avec Caldwell

L'équipe de John ainsi qu'Elisabeth et Steven se trouvaient en salle de briefing. Ils parlaient de leur dernière mission. Rodney raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, omettant volontairement certains détails qu'il jugeait personnels.

Elisabeth : Vous pensez que nous entendrons parler de Melaka à nouveau ?

John : Je ne pense pas.

Steven : Je vous rappelle qu'il possède les codes de la Cité colonel. Et ce grâce au docteur MacKay.

Rodney : Il n'y avait aucune autre solution colonel, si je ne les lui avais pas donné, nous serions encore sur cette planète.

Steven : Vous avez révélé des informations top secrètes à l'ennemi et vous n'étiez même pas sous la torture.

Rodney : Si vous considérez que voir la personne qu'on aime se faire torturer sous vos yeux n'est pas de la torture alors votre cas est vraiment désespéré. De toute manière, j'aurai agi de la même manière s'il s'était agi de Teyla ou Ronon.

Steven : Il n'empêche que...

John (s'énervant) : Que rien du tout, et puis qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous n'êtes pas aux commandes de cette Cité, pourquoi assistez vous a ce débriefing ?

Steven : Lieutenant colonel, je vous prierai de me parler sur un autre ton.

John (se levant) : Je vous parle sur le ton que je souhaite, vous n'êtes rien ici et vous n'avez aucun compte à rendre à Rodney.

Steven (souriant ironiquement) : Je crois que l'amour vous aveugle.

John : Alors c'est ça, ça vous gène que j'aime un homme ?

Elisabeth se leva à son tour.

Elisabeth : Ecoutez, ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à quelque chose à rajouter sur cette mission ?

Ils répondirent tous par la négative.

Elisabeth : Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se levèrent tous. Teyla et Ronon sortirent. John s'apprêtait à sortir suivit de Rodney mais Caldwell l'appela.

Steven : Je dois vous parler colonel. Et ceci ne se discute pas, c'est un ordre.

Rodney observa tour à tour les deux hommes.

John : Attends moi dehors, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le scientifique acquiesça et sortit sans un regard pour Caldwell. Elisabeth se trouvait toujours dans la pièce.

Steven : Je souhaiterais parler au colonel en privé.

Elisabeth : Désolé, mais je pense que ceci me concerne colonel, vous vous apprêtez à réprimander un de mes hommes et je tiens à être là.

Steven : Je veux lui parler en tant que militaire et ceci ne vous concerne en aucune manière. Je vous en prie, sortez.

John : Allez y Elisabeth.

Elisabeth hésita mais sortit à son tour. Elle trouva Rodney contre un mur, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elisabeth : Rodney ? Ça va ?

Rodney : C'est ma faute s'il...

Elisabeth : Non Rodney, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Ne le regrettez surtout pas.

Rodney : Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse virer à cause de moi.

Elisabeth : Je vous assure que le colonel gardera sa place, j'ai plus de pouvoir que Caldwell envers le Pentagone et le Président. Je vous le promet Rodney, il restera affecté à cette base.

Le canadien sourit mais il y avait quand même de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

John : Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, que me voulez vous ?

Caldwell perdit son faux sourire.

Steven : Il me semble que c'est évident, vous avez manqué de respect à un officier supérieur ! Je devrai vous mettre un blâme.

John : Faîtes donc, je reconnais vous avoir manqué de respect, mais vous en avez également manqué envers Rodney.

Steven : Quoi ? Dois je vous rappelez qu'il a...

John : Je sais ce qu'il a fait, j'étais là ! Et c'est grâce à lui si je tiens encore debout, il a désobéi à mon ordre mais tôt ou tard Teyla ou Ronon l'auraient fait, alors arrêtez de vous en prendre à lui car le seul fautif c'est moi. Si j'avais plus attention, ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

Steven : Je ne m'en prends pas à lui.

John : Il m'a dit que vous étiez aller le voir alors que j'étais encore à l'infirmerie, et dans le fond, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il est dévoilé des renseignements à ce type qui vous dérange, c'est le fait qu'on s'aime et que vous n'acceptez pas cela.

Steven : Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

John : Allons colonel, vous êtes de la vieille école et vous êtes un militaire, vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin ? Le fait d'être avec lui ne m'empêchera pas d'assurer correctement ma fonction.

Steven : Permettez moi d'en douter.

John : Très bien, doutez. Moi je m'en fiche.

Il sortit de la pièce sans le saluer et sans attendre qu'il lui ai dit de partir. Il s'arrêta devant Rodney et Elisabeth.

John : J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, excusez moi.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers un téléporteur. Rodney échangea un regard avec Elisabeth et partit à la suite du militaire. Elisabeth sentit la colère naître en elle et rejoigna Steven qui était encore dans la salle de briefing.

Elisabeth : Que les choses soient claires colonel, si vous recommencez ce genre de chose avec n'importe lequel des membres de _mon_ équipe, je vous jure que vous regretterez votre poste sur le Deadelus. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le militaire acquiesça, il n'osa rien dire devant sa fureur.

Elisabeth : Autre chose, ne vous avisez jamais plus d'embêter John ou Rodney parce qu'ils sont ensembles. C'est clair ? Et avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, ce n'est pas la dirigeante qui vous parle mais leur amie et croyez moi je peux vraiment être horrible quand on menace mes amis.

Steven : J'ai reçu le message. Je peux ?

Elisabeth : Allez y.

Ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de la salle. Elisabeth soupira et s'asseya sur une chaise. Lorne qui passait par là, tapa à la porte. La diplomate releva la tête et sourit.

Lorne : Tout va bien ?

Elisabeth : Oui, ça va. Je viens d'avoir une petite discussion avec le colonel Caldwell et je dois avouer que ça ma fait bu bien. Et vous ?

Lorne : Ça va aussi. Je voulais vous emmener mon rapport sur notre dernière mission.

Elisabeth acquiesça et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux deux. Lorne ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec Elisabeth.

Lorne : Est-ce que ça vous...heu...dirait d'aller prendre un...un café avec moi ?

Elisabeth : Heu...je j'en serais ravie major.

Elle lui fit un timide sourire et le rejoigna. Ils prirent tous deux la direction du mess tout en restant silencieux...

Rodney quant à lui se trouvait sur un des balcons de la Cité, le balcon de John, sa forteresse de solitude comme il l'aimait l'appeler. John était accoudé à la rambarde, son regard fixant l'immense océan entourant la Cité. Rodney était là depuis 5 minutes, il ne savait même pas si John l'avait entendu rentrer. Il se décida et alla le rejoindre, il s'accouda à côté de lui et le regarda

Rodney : John, ça va ?

John : Je ne sais pas.

Rodney : Je veux que tu saches que si jamais ils te renvoient je quitterais aussi la Cité.

John (souriant) : Ils ne te laisseront jamais partir, tu le sais bien.

Rodney : Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à rester.

Le militaire tourna son visage vers lui.

John : Et je ne peux pas te forcer à partir non plus.

John ferma les yeux un court instant et baissa la tête. Rodney prit son menton dans sa main et releva son visage puis il déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

Rodney : Ma vie est avec toi désormais, que ce soit ici ou sur Terre.

John : Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas un engagement à la légère tu sais...

Le scientifique l'interrompit en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et cette fois ci John y répondit en l'enlaçant. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres et Rodney caressa tendrement la joue de John.

Rodney : Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi Sheppard, je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

John sourit et cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Rodney. Le militaire se blotissa contre lui et Rodney le serra plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent des minutes comme cela puis Rodney se sépara et prit la main de John dans la sienne.

Rodney (murmurant) : Suis moi...


	19. Je te donne mon âme

Chapitre 18 : Je te donne mon âme

**Note : Attention, passage NC17, vous êtes prévenues...**

**Note 2 : **Pour ce lemon j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différent. Il sera raconté depuis le point de vue de John puis de Rodney. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai moi-même était un peu... « choquée » relisant certaines parties du lemon. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop vulgaire ou choquant, sur ce bonne lecture.

_Point de vue de John_

Ça y est, nous sommes dans les quartiers de Rodney. Sa main lâche la mienne et il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je le suis du regard mais je ne dis rien. Je m'assois sur son lit encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'en ai peur et en même temps j'en suis fier. Je préfère ne pas penser à mes futures rencontres avec Caldwell.

Rodney sort de la salle de bains et vient devant moi. Il n'a rien dit depuis que nous avons quitté le balcon et je l'en remercie. Il attrape mes mains et me force à me relever. Mon visage se retrouve au niveau du sien. Ses yeux bleus me regardent avec une telle intensité. Je peux y déceler de la joie du bonheur. On pourrait même dire que ses yeux sourient...Je peux aussi voir dans ses yeux de l'envie, du désir...Ce même désir qui commence à naître en moi. J'ai envie de lui, besoin de lui. Je veux sentir ses mains sur moi, sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau. Le sentir en moi, contre moi.

Il s'approche de moi, son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Mes lèvres sont attisées par son souffle chaud. Mon désir augmente de plus en plus, je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps. Rodney attend quelques secondes puis finalement s'empare de mes lèvres en un simple baiser. Il me regarde, interrogateur. Je souris de l'attention que Rodney porte à mes envies. Je lui réponds en caressant tendrement sa joue. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, les gestes suffisent.

Il capture à nouveau mes lèvres, mais cette fois ci, notre baiser est passionné. Sa langue prend possession de la mienne et entame une danse langoureuse. L'air commence à nous manquer. Nous nous séparons, haletants. Mes yeux sont clos, et je pose ma tête dans le creux que m'offre son cou. Je l'entends murmurer mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas envie. Je veux juste être avec lui. Rodney me force à lever le visage vers lui et il me répète ce qu'il m'a dit précédemment. A présent, je comprends ce qu'il me dit. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, il veut que je le fasse mien.

Je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite. J'ai peur de ne pas être à sa hauteur et de lui faire mal. Mais j'ai également envie de lui faire ressentir ce que je ressens lorsqu'il entre en moi. Je lui fais part de mes inquiétudes. Il me sourit en me disant qu'il a confiance en loi car il m'aime. Après réflexion, je refuse. Je ne me sens pas prêt.

Rodney ne dit rien et s'éloigne un peu de moi. Lentement, il enlève un à un ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, son regard azur ne quitte pas le mien. Je sais très bien ce qu'il a envie de faire et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Il se retrouve enfin nu. Cette vision augmente mon excitation. Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer.

Sans un mot, il se dirige vers le lit où il s'allonge. Et il attend. Je comprends enfin le réel sens de ses paroles, il ne veut pas échanger les rôles, non. Il s'offre à moi. Il me laisse devenir maître de son corps, de son âme...Tout comme lui tout à l'heure, j'enlève mes vêtements un par un. Au bout de 5 minutes, je suis nu. Rodney me regarde, ses yeux courent sur mon corps dénudé puis reviennent à mon visage.

Je m'approche de ce lit, tremblant. Je regarde Rodney, son corps, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Rodney doit s'en apercevoir car il prend ma main et la pose sur son torse. Ma main reste là, immobile. Je me couche près de Rodney, ma main toujours posée sur son torse. Après quelques secondes, je me couche sur lui. Le contact de nos de deux peaux occasionne une série de frisson plus intenses les uns que les autres. Ma main bouge enfin et vient se poser sur la virilité de mon compagnon. Je l'enserre de mes doigts et démarre un mouvement de va et vient. La réponse à cette caresse ne se fait pas attendre et Rodney fait de même avec mon membre. Je prends possession de ses lèvres. Le mouvement de nos mains s'accélère et bientôt, nous nous répondons l'un sur l'autre.

Ses mains s'attardent ensuite sur mon corps, caressant avec délicatesse les cicatrices qu'ont laissé mes blessures. Nos lèvres sont toujours scindées l'une à l'autre. Je sens les jambes de Rodney s'écarter. Je rouvre les yeux. Sa parole n'est que murmure et je peux voir le mot « prêt » se former sur ses lèvres. Il l'est peut être mais moi pas. Je détourne le regard. Rodney prend mon visage dans ses mains et me force à le regarder. Je peux lire dans ses yeux du désespoir, de la tristesse...

J'acquiesce et dépose un court baiser sur ses lèvres. Je crois comprendre ce qu'il ressent : le besoin de ressentir une émotion, que ce soit de la douleur ou du plaisir. Je ne connais que trop bien ce sentiment où il faut tout abandonner pour se laisser aller. Alors, lentement, j'entre en lui. Immédiatement, je sens son corps se tendre sous le mien. Je m'arrête et j'attends qu'il se détende puis je continue doucement et finit complètement d'être en lui.

Je le regarde, il ne dit rien, mais je peux voir qu'il a mal. Nous savons tous les deux que la douleur va s'estomper mais ça me fait mal de le voir souffrir. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je commence à bouger en lui, mes mouvements sont désordonnés, j'ai tellement peur de lui faire mal. Je sens les hanches de Rodney se mettre à onduler. Je cale mon mouvement sur le sien. Mes mouvements deviennent plus réguliers.

J'échange un nouveau baiser avec lui. Je sens un nouveau plaisir affluer en moi. Des ondes de plus en plus puissantes s'emparent de moi. Les frissons de Rodney se communiquent à mon corps. La délivrance est proche, je la sens. Rodney enserre mon corps avec ses jambes puis son corps se tend et enfin se relâche. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre et me couche sur lui en prononçant son nom.

Je suis incapable de réfléchir, je sais juste que je ressens du plaisir, _le_ plaisir. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour qualifier ce qu'il vient de se passer en moi. La main de Rodney se pose sur la mienne. Je me couche à côté de lui, nous sommes face à face. Ses yeux sont brillants, il caresse ma joue tendrement. Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Il m'embrasse et murmure. Merci. Juste merci. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je le serre tellement fort que je l'étouffe presque. Une larme coule sur ma joue, une larme de bonheur. Je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard, entourant de mes bras l'homme de ma vie...


	20. Mon ange

Chapitre 19 : Mon ange

_Point de vue de Rodney_

Nous marchons dans les couloirs. John ne dit rien et moi non plus. Les couloirs se suivent puis nous arrivons enfin dans mes quartiers. Ma main quitte la sienne et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte.

J'ai besoin d'être seul quelques instants, pour réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit à John et à la promesse que je lui ai faite. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait cela, car c'est ce que mon cœur voulait exprimer depuis longtemps, depuis ce dîner où nous avons uni nos âmes pour la première fois.

J'ai fréquenté peu d'hommes avant John est il est de loin le meilleur. Ma vie ne peut se faire qu'avec lui. Il y a néanmoins quelque chose qui me peine un peu : les enfants. John et moi n'en aurons pas, à moins d'adopter ou par mère porteuse mais vu les vies que nous vivons, il me semble assez dur de concilier cela.

Et puis, est ce que John en veut ? Ressent il le besoin de laisser une trace autre qu'héroïque ? Veut il laisser une ou plusieurs vies derrière lui ? Je n'en sais rien, nous n'en avons par parlé, pas encore...Je sais qu'il aime les enfants, il suffit de le voir avec les jeunes athosiens ou lorsque nous explorons des planètes habitées. Son regard brille, tout comme le leur.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le plus important, tout ce qui importe c'est nous. John m'a fait un cadeau, il m'a offert une preuve d'amour en acceptant de vivre notre amour au grand jour. C'est à mon tour maintenant, à mon tour de lui montrer que ça en valait la peine. J'ai conquis son cœur, son corps et son âme, c'est à son tour maintenant.

J'ouvre la porte et l'observe : il est perdu dans ses pensées que j'imagine un peu moroses. Je sors de la salle de bain et viens vers devant lui. Je ne dis rien, car il n'y a rien à dire. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et le force à se mettre debout. Nos regards se croisent. Je me perds dans ses yeux verts, je n'arrive pas à décrocher son regard du mien. J'ai envie de lui.

Ce simple regard suffit à me rendre fou de désir. J'approche mon visage du sien, m'arrête à quelques centimètres du sien puis finalement capture ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Puis je recule un peu, attendant sa réponse. Il me sourit puis lève sa main vers ma joue et la caresse. Il s'approche ensuite de moi et m'embrasse plus passionnément que jamais. Nos langues se rencontrent et se lient l'une à l'autres. Nous nous séparons le souffle court.

Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il faut que je lui dise ce que je veux, il faut que je le fasse maintenant. Je murmure une première fois mais il ne me comprend pas. Je prend son menton dans ma main et lève son visage vers moi. Je me répète et cette fois ci je vois qu'il comprend.

J'ai peur, peur qu'il ne refuse. Je n'ai pas envie de le forcer, mais j'ai besoin de ça, besoin de me donner à lui, corps, cœur et âme. Je le vois hésiter puis il me parle de ses inquiétudes, je soupire intérieurement de soulagement et lui explique que je l'aime et que donc j'ai confiance en lui.

Je le vois à nouveau en pleine réflexion ouis il hoche la tête, il me dit qu'il n'est pas prêt. Je ne réponds pas et m'éloigne un peu de lui. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Mon regard se fixe sur le sien et doucement j'enlève mes vêtements. Mes mains tremblent mais je ne pense pas que John s'en soit aperçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve nu. Je vois son regard sur mon corps et ses joues rosir légèrement. Je me dirige vers le lit et me couche. Je l'attends. Plusieurs minutes après, je sens la présence à côté de moi. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, mes yeux courant sur son corps dénudé. Nos yeux replongent l'un dans l'autre et j'ai le sentiment qu'il a comprit ce que je voulais.

Je le vois trembler, il regarde mon corps ne sachant que faire. Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon torse. Le contact de sa main enflamme la peau à cet endroit là. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je sais que cela va prendre du temps car c'est nécessaire. Il se couche à mes côtés puis passe sur moi.

La sensation de brûlure de tout à l'heure se communique à toutes les parcelles de mon corps qui sont en contact avec les siennes. Je sens sa main bouger sur mon torse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle laisse une trace brûlante sur mon corps. Il prend ma virilité dans sa main et l'enserre doucement. Il débute un mouvement de va et vient. Ma main ne tarde pas à rejoindre son membre et à lui prodiguer la même caresse au même rythme.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Je sens le plaisir affluer et accélère la vitesse de mes caresses. John fait de même et nous jouissons l'un sur l'autre. Nos lèvres sont toujours en contact, je lève ma main vers sa joue et en même temps écarte mes jambes.

Il relève la tête. C'est le moment tellement redouté mais tellement attendu aussi. Je murmure à peine le mot « prêt ». Il détourne le regard, je prend son visage dans mes mains et le force à revenir vers moi.

J'essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que ce que je ressens, ce dont j'ai besoin. Il acquiesce et m'embrasse rapidement. Il commence à entrer en moi ce qui a pour effet de provoquer une douleur immense en moi. Je ne peux empêcher mes muscles de se tendre. J'ai le souffle court et l'impression que ma cage thoracique est prise dans un étau.

Je me force à adopter une respiration calme, à me détendre malgré la douleur qui irradie en moi. Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrive enfin à me détendre. John reprend sa progression puis se trouve complètement en moi. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traverse mon esprit, je sais juste que j'ai mal mais je dois me contrôler sinon John va prendre peur et va s'en vouloir de me faire ça. Pour le réconforter et lui donner confiance je l'embrasse. Ça me permet de me concentrer un peu sur autre chose.

Comme s'il attendait ce signe, il commence à se mouvoir en moi mais, je sens bien qu'il a du mal : un moment il va trop vite et l'autre d'après trop lentement et je sais pourquoi. Il a peur, peur de me faire mal, je sais qu'il a vu que j'avais mal tout à l'heure.

Pour essayer de rendre ses mouvements plus réguliers, je fais aller et venir mon bassin, de sorte à lui donner un modèle régulier sur lequel se ranger. Ses mouvements deviennent plus ordonnés.

Nous échangeons un nouveau baiser.

A présent, la douleur est remplacée par du plaisir. J'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait être bon vu que jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais « le partenaire dominant » lors de nos ébats amoureux.

Je ne suis pas loin de l'extase, une vague de plaisir, plus puissante que les autres, déferle en moi. Je resserre mes jambes sur John puis me détend à nouveau. Je sens que lui aussi a atteint l'orgasme puis il se couche sur moi.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et ferme les yeux. Je sens John basculer sur le côté et me tourne face à lui. Je rouvre mes yeux et sent des larmes monter. Je caresse tendrement sa joue, nous nous sourions.

Je souhaiterais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse et puis je le remercie : de m'avoir donné autant de plaisir, de m'avoir donné tant d'amour tout simplement...

John me prend dans ses bras, il me sert tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je sens de l'eau sur mon visage et me rend compte que c'est une larme de John. Je souris et remercie le ciel d'avoir placé cet ange au travers de ma route...


	21. Le temps passe

Chapitre 20 : Le temps passe

**PLUSIEURS SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

Rodney : Non John ! Pas ici !

John : Chut...ils sont tous au mess...

Rodney : Oui, et c'est là qu'on devrait être nous aussi.

Le militaire ne répondit pas, trop occupé autre part. Lui et Rodney se trouvaient dans le labo de ce dernier, labo accessoirement partagé avec Zelenka et d'autres scientifiques qui, heureusement n'étaient pas là. John s'amusait à exciter les terminaisons nerveuses du cou de son compagnon qui tentait par tous les moyens de le repousser. Finalement, il rendit les armes et s'abandonna aux caresses expertes de John qui commençait d'ailleurs à faire de l'effet sur une partie de son anatomie. Les deux hommes étaient collés l'un contre l'autre ce qui permit à John de se rendre compte de l'effet précédemment cité chez Rodney. Il remonta ses lèvres vers l'oreille du canadien.

John (murmurant) : Très intéressant tout ceci...(ses mains déboutonnèrent le pantalon du canadien)...

Rodney (haletant) : N...non...John, ils vont...ils vont arriver et nous voir...

John (murmurant) : Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Ses mains s'insinuèrent dans le caleçon du scientifique qui ne put contenir un gémissement.

Rodney : John...je t'en prie...

Le militaire ne répondit pas et continua de lui prodiguer sa douce caresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent avec effroi la porte du labo s'ouvrir. John eut juste le temps de retirer ses mains.

Radek : Rodney ? Vous êtes...(il vit les deux hommes)...là ?

Il mit immédiatement sa main devant ses yeux.

Radek : Heu...je suis...heu désolé et heu...je n'ai strictement rien vu...je...à tout à l'heure.

Et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Rodney : Je le crois pas...je suis fichu...

Il se dégagea de John et reboutonna son pantalon.

John : Tu le connais il n'en parlera à personne.

Le scientifique se tourna vers lui.

Rodney : Je sais mais...il n'aurait pas du nous voir dans cette situation, je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Un sourire coquin naquit le visage du militaire.

John : C'est pas ce que tu disais y à peine 5 minutes...

Il s'approcha sensuellement du scientifique qui le repoussa.

Rodney : Je sens que tu vas faire abstinence pour un long moment Sheppard.

Pour que Rodney l'appelle par son nom, ça devait être mauvais signe...

John : Il n'a rien vu Rodney.

Rodney : Tu ignores le pouvoir de l'imagination John.

Le militaire s'approcha à nouveau de Rodney.

John : Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

Rodney : Oui, beaucoup.

Le scientifique lui tournait le dos, le militaire se rapprocha de lui.

John : Et...comment je pourrais me rattraper ?

Rodney : Ça risque d'être dur et long...

John sourit et se colla contre le canadien et passa ses mains sur son torse.

John : Tu es sûr ?

Rodney ne répondit pas, John voyait sa pomme d'Adam faire des va et vient dans sa gorge. John déposa un baiser dans son cou puis remonta ses lèvres son oreille.

John (susurrant) : A ce soir mon amour...ne te fatigue pas trop...

Il donna une petite tape sur ses fesses puis sortit du labo du canadien qui resta planté devant son pc pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis un sourire naquit sur son visage, en imaginant ce qu'il allait se passer se soir...


	22. Demande

Chapitre 21 : Demande

**Note :** Les phrases en italiques et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées.

John s'étira comme un chat dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil puis se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bains.

John : Rodney ?

Rodney : Oui ?

John : Tu fais quoi ?

Rodney : Quelque chose.

John : Je m'en doute oui, mais tu fais quoi ?

Rodney : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, t'es de la police ?

John : Non, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais hors du lit alors qu'il n'est que 8h00 du matin et que c'est notre jour de congé.

Le scientifique passa sa tête à l'extérieur de la salle de bains.

Rodney : Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à faire la grasse matinée comme toi.

John : Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort, juste une fois ? Je veux un câlin.

Rodney : J'arrive, deux minutes.

Il rerentra dans la salle de bains et John sourit. Il se cala dans le lit et attendit que son bien aimé revienne. Le scientifique se coucha à ses côtés et ils s'enlacèrent. Rodney déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du militaire. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Rodney : John je...je dois te dire quelque chose qui me préoccupe depuis quelques temps.

John : Tu sais que tu peux me tout me dire.

Rodney : Avant de...d'être avec moi, tu as déjà réfléchi à...à avoir des enfants ?

Le militaire ferma les yeux en soupirant puis les rouvrit.

John : Rodney, on en a déjà parlé. Je sais qu'on en pourra pas avoir d'enfants naturellement et ça me va...(il lui sourit)...je t'ai toi.

Rodney : S'il te plait, réponds à ma question.

Le militaire attendit un peu avant de répondre.

John : Oui, j'y ai pensé. Mais c'était avant que toi et moi ne nous retrouvions ensemble.

Rodney : Et tu...tu veux toujours des enfants ?

John était surprit par la question de Rodney. Il savait lorsqu'il avait débuté cette relation avec le scientifique qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une vie « normale » avec enfants et tout le tralala. Il avait mis du temps à l'admettre mais avait finalement réussi. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rodney parlait de ça.

John : Je ne sais pas...mais, je te rappelle qu'entre nous deux, avoir des enfants c'est un peu mission impossible...

Rodney : Je sais, mais on peut très bien adopter ou avoir recours à une FIV.

John (voulant faire de l'humour) : Tu veux te faire implanter un embryon ?

Rodney : Bien sûr que non mais...je...je veux...

John : Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

Le scientifique acquiesça. C'était le moment de vérité avec John. Il appréhendait sa réaction, il avait peur qu'il refuse et savait que si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Voyant que John ne répondait pas, Rodney baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. John avait refusé, il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Rodney luttait contre les larmes, il ne pleurerait pas devant John, il pleurerait seul...il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses joues et rouvrit les yeux. John lui souriait puis il l'embrassa.

John : Je t'aime Rodney et, oui, je veux des enfants.

Le visage de Rodney s'illumina.

Rodney : C'est vrai ?

John : C'est moi ou tu deviens sou...

Rodney se jeta littéralement sur son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément, sauvagement même. Il laissa le colonel respirer et se coucha à côté de lui.

John : Wow...tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Le scientifique sourit.

Rodney : Non, je suis heureux tout simplement.

John se mit sur le côté et regarda l'homme près de lui.

John : J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

Rodney tourna la tête vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Ils se sourirent et John se pencha sur le scientifique pour l'embrasser.

_« Oh oui, j'aime quand tu es heureux... » _


	23. Destruction

Chapitre 22 : Destruction

L'équipe de John était en mission d'exploration sur P4X-586. Une mission de plus, avec son lot de dévastation. Depuis le réveil des Wraiths, les ¾ des planètes qu'ils exploraient avaient reçu la visite des Wraiths laissant derrière eux leur lot de mort et de désolation. Ils marchaient en silence dans les ruines encore fraîches d'un village. On pouvait sentir une odeur de mort et le pire, c'était le silence qui régnait. Pas un bruit. Cela inquiétait Rodney, cette absence de bruit. Il aurait parlé mais savait que ce n'était pas le moment. John sentait que Rodney était mal à l'aise, il savait que le scientifique ne se sentait bien que dans une pièce avec des ordinateurs ou machines qui bipaient sans cesse. Il se rapprocha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Rodney tourna la tête vers lui, surprit puis finalement lui rendit son sourire. Ils continuèrent leur marche puis Ronon s'arrêta, alerté par un bruit. Il sonda les environ et entendit de nouveau ce bruit. On aurait dit une plainte, une faible plainte. Teyla, ayant vu que le sétidien s'était arrêtée le rejoignit.

Teyla : Ronon ?

Ronon : Vous entendez ce bruit ?

La jeune athosienne se concentra puis entendit à son tour le bruit. Elle se tourna vers John et Rodney.

Teyla : Colonel, docteur !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux.

John : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ronon : Ecoutez.

John se concentra à son tour.

John : On dirait...

Ronon : Une plainte...

Rodney : ...ou des pleurs.

Ses coéquipiers le regardèrent, surpris. Le scientifique leva les épaules.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

John : Rien, on va voir ce que c'est, restez prudent.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et partir en direction de la source du bruit. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison qui tenait encore debout par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Les bruits étaient un peu plus distincts que tout à l'heure. Les quatre coéquipiers se regardèrent puis Rodney commença à s'engager dans la maison mais John le retint.

Rodney : Tu crois qu'un Wraith s'amuse à imiter quelqu'un qui souffre dans le seul but de nous attirer ? Je ne me souvenais pas qu'ils étaient tellement intelligents.

John : Ce n'est pas ça le problème, tu as vu cette maison ? Elle peut s'écrouler à tout moment, donc tu n'y vas pas.

Le scientifique croisa les bras sur son ventre.

Rodney : Donc toi tu peux y aller et moi pas ?

John ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, puis finalement il parla.

John : C'est ça. Tu mérite ton salaire mon chéri.

Il lui sourit puis partit en direction de la maison, laissant un Rodney bouche bée. Il échangea un regard avec Teyla et Ronon mais ces derniers ne lui dirent rien et reportèrent leur attention sur le colonel. Rodney fit de même, une peur sourde lui vrillant le ventre. Il n'aimait pas quand John faisait « ça ». Lorsqu'il jouait au héros, parce que généralement il n'en revenait pas forcément en bon état. John arriva devant l'entrée de la maison et jeta un coup d'œil à la façade. Il regarda à nouveau l'entrée puis entra doucement. La maison était comme le village, dévastée. Plus rien ne tenait sur pied. John entendit à nouveau le bruit, il provenait d'un tas de couvertures. Il s'en approcha doucement, marchant précautionneusement. Les bruits étaient distincts maintenant, c'était les pleurs d'un bébé. John releva doucement un de pans de la couverture. Il y découvrit un bébé de quelques mois. Il pleurait et était couvert de suie. John le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

John : Bonjour ma puce.

Le petit s'arrêta de pleurer et fixait John.

John ressortit de la maison en ruine avec l'enfant. Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. John les rejoignit.

John : C'était lui qui pleurait.

Il leur montra son petit paquet qui gigotait dans ses bras qui se remit à pleurer.

John (la berçant) : Chhh...ça va aller...(à l'attention des autres)...on repart sur Atlantis.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et reprirent le chemin de la Porte qu'ils traversèrent ¼ d'heure plus tard.


	24. Eilish

Chapitre 23 : Eilish

Après leur arrivée sur Atlantis, John avait confié le bébé à Carson qui l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth les avait convoqué à son bureau.

Elisabeth : C'est le seul survivant ?

John : J'en ai bien peur.

Elisabeth : Comment cela est il possible ?

Ronon : Il a du rester dans la maison qui par chance n'a pas été touchée par des tirs Wraiths.

Elisabeth acquiesça, sa radio se mit à grésiller.

Carson (par radio) : Elisabeth, c'est Carson. J'ai fini de m'occuper de mon jeune patient.

John (par radio) : Comment va-t-il ?

Carson (par radio) : C'est une petite fille, elle a quelques bleus et coupures. Mais à part cela, rien de grave.

Elisabeth (par radio) : Bien Carson, nous arrivons.

Ils partirent à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils virent la petite dans les bras de Carson. Elle portait des vêtements pour bébés athosiens.

John (souriant) : Alors ?

Carson : C'est un bébé en parfaite santé.

Le militaire s'approcha du médecin et sourit au bébé qui lui renvoya son sourire. Elle tendit sa petite main vers le visage de John et attrapa son nez. Le militaire sourit.

Carson : Vous voulez la prendre ?

John : Pourquoi pas ?

Carson la lui mit dans les bras délicatement. La petite émit un petit gazouillement. Rodney dévorait littéralement son homme des yeux. Il le trouvait tout simplement magnifique avec la petite dans les bras.

Elisabeth : Il faudrait peut être lui trouver un nom vous ne pensez pas ?

Rodney (murmurant) : Eilish...

Elisabeth : Pardon Rodney ?

Rodney : On...on pourrait l'appeler Eilish, ce...c'était le prénom de ma grand-mère.

John : C'est un joli prénom...(il tourna son visage vers le bébé)...ça te plait à toi aussi ? Alors c'est officiel, je vous présente Eilish.

Ils sourirent tous puis Carson récupéra la petite et la coucha.

Carson : Elle doit se reposer, vous pourrez la voir plus tard.

John : Très bien.

Elisabeth : Vous me ferez votre rapport pour mardi matin. A plus tard.

Ils acquiescèrent et la diplomate partit. Teyla et Ronon partirent également en salle d'entraînement et Carson du prendre en charge un nouveau patient. John et Rodney partirent vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Les deux hommes ne se retrouvèrent que le soir dans leurs quartiers. Rodney était couché dans le lit et John s'apprêtait à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, le militaire remarqua que le scientifique était perdu dans ses pensées, John s'en aperçut et s'approcha de lui. Il s'asseya à ses côtés.

John : Je sais à quoi tu penses...

Rodney : Vraiment ?

John (acquiesçant) : Oui, et sache que moi aussi j'aimerais bien que...qu'Eilish devienne notre fille.

Rodney : Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, moi et les bébés ça fait deux...

John : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis au même niveau que toi.

Rodney : Je pense que tu seras meilleur que moi, tu as vu comme elle était dans tes bras ?

John : Rodney...tu pourras le faire, j'en suis sûr. Etre parent ne s'apprend pas, on le devient.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent. John rejoignit son compagnon dans le lit et l'enlaça.


	25. Adoption

Chapitre 24 : Adoption

**DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

Elisabeth : Signez là et là.

Les deux hommes signèrent les papiers qu'Elisabeth leur tendait puis les récupéra.

Elisabeth : Je déclare officiellement qu'Eilish est votre fille.

John et Rodney se sourirent.

Rodney : Merci Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Mais de rien, c'est naturel. Je dois vous avouer que ça m'a un peu étonnée quand vous êtes venu me demander ça il y a 3 jours. Je ne vous imaginez pas parents, pas parce que vous êtes ensemble mais connaissant les affinités de Rodney avec les enfants...

_Flash back_

_Elisabeth : Vous voulez quoi ?_

_John : Nos souhaiterions adopter Eilish, tous les deux._

_La diplomate les regarda tour à tour._

_Elisabeth : Vraiment ?_

_Rodney : Oui, Eilish a perdu ses parents et nous...(il regarda John)...nous souhaiterions avoir des enfants._

_Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_Elisabeth : Eh bien, je dois dire que cette demande et étonnante, surtout de votre part Rodney, je ne savais pas que vous aviez la fibre maternelle._

_Rodney : Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais, nous voulons donner une famille à Eilish, vraiment._

_Elisabeth : Je n'en doute pas Rodney, il suffit de voir comment vous êtes avec elle._

_John : Heu...pardon ?_

_Elisabeth (souriant) : Carson m'a dit que vous veniez régulièrement la voir à l'infirmerie._

_John : Ah..._

_Elisabeth : Ecoutez, je comprends votre envie de fonder une famille mais...vous êtes tous les deux membres d'une équipe d'exploration, vous vous mettez souvent dans des situations très dangereuses. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

_Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux mais la diplomate pouvait voir sur leur visage de la tristesse._

_Elisabeth : Je ne remet en aucun cas votre capacité à élever des enfants, je suis sûre que vous feriez d'excellents parents pour Eilish. Mais que se passera t'il si vous disparaissez tous les deux ? Que deviendra Eilish ? Je sais que c'est dur ce que je suis entrain de vous dire mais vous devez le prendre en compte._

_John : C'est vrai qu'il y a un risque mais cela n'est rien comparé à l'amour que nous voulons lui donner._

_Rodney : C'est peut être un peu égoïste ce que nous voulons mais nous ne voulons que son bonheur et puis, s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose cela arrivera, on ne peut pas vivre à 100 en sécurité._

_Elisabeth se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda le Porte des Etoiles pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'a elle, elle leur aurait accordé la garde d'Eilish mais il y avait beaucoup de facteurs à prendre en compte. Elisabeth savait que les deux hommes aimaient la petite, il suffisait de les voir avec elle ou de les voir en parler. Il y avait cette petite étincelle de joie, d'envie dans leurs yeux. Ok, ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment lors d'une mission, mais ils avaient aussi une grande réserve d'amour qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Elisabeth prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers les deux hommes._

_Elisabeth : C'est d'accord._

_John et Rodney ce regardèrent puis se dernier regarda Elisabeth._

_Rodney : Vrai...vraiment ?_

_Elisabeth (souriant) : Oui Rodney, j'accepte que vous deveniez les tuteurs légaux d'Eilish._

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent sous le regard amusé de la diplomate..._

_Fin du flash back_

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Combien de fois allez vous remettre ça sur le tapis ?

Elisabeth et John sourirent.

John : Nous pouvons y aller ?

Elisabeth (acquiesçant) : Oui, tout est en ordre, vos nouveaux quartiers vous attendent.

John (surpris) : Nos nouveaux quartiers ?

La diplomate regarda Rodney étonnée.

Elisabeth : Vous ne lui aviez pas dit ?

Le militaire se tourna vers son compagnon.

John : Dit quoi ?

Rodney : Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'avec l'arrivée d'Eilish nous aurions besoin de quartiers un plus grands, pour qu'elle ait sa propre chambre.

John : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Rodney : Je voulais te faire la surprise.

John : Oh...

Elisabeth ne savait plus où se mettre.

Elisabeth : Désolée Rodney, je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu ça.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Rodney : Bah, c'est pas très grave, je trouverais bien d'autres motifs pour lui faire des surprises.

Elisabeth lui rendit un sourire puis les deux hommes se levèrent.

John : On se voit au briefing tout à l'heure ?

Elisabeth : D'accord.

Les deux hommes prirent congé d'Elisabeth et sortirent de son bureau main dans la main. Ils prirent le chemin du mess où Teyla était entrain de donner le biberon à Eilish, enfin tentait de le lui donner. En effet, la petite ne cessait de se débattre dans ses bras. Elle se calma lorsqu'elle vit John et Rodney arriver. Elle leur jeta un regard suppliant. John sourit puis prit sa fille dans ses bras et prit le biberon que Teyla lui tendait. Il la cala dans ses bras et commença à le lui donner. Teyla le regarda, médusée.

Teyla : Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, j'ai cru que jamais je n'y arriverais.

John (regardait Eilish et lui souriant) : Il suffit d'avoir le coup de main...

Si Teyla avait eu des P-90 à la place des yeux, le colonel ressemblerait plus à une passoire qu'à un homme. Teyla s'était occupée de nombreux bébés et avait ce fameux « coup de main ». Elle préféra ne rien dire et se tourna vers Rodney.

Teyla : Alors, vous avez adoptés Eilish ?

Rodney : Oui, nous avons signé les papiers. C'est officiel, ce petit bout de chou est notre fille.

La jeune athosienne lui sourit.

Teyla : Félicitations.

Rodney lui renvoya son sourire puis reporta son regard sur Eilish et John. Ce dernier remarqua son regard et se tourna vers lui.

John : Tu veux le lui donner ?


	26. Le biberon

Chapitre 25 : Le biberon

Rodney : Pardon ?

John : Est-ce que tu veux donner le biberon à Eilish ?

Rodney : Heu...non, je ne saurais pas m'y prendre...

John : Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le lui donner tout le temps quand même. Tu verras c'est très simple.

Rodney : Pour toi oui mais moi...

Il fit de grands moulinets avec ses mains. Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel et retira le biberon de la bouche de sa fille qui se mit immédiatement à réagir en poussant en petit cri perçant. Il la redressa, faisant attention à bien maintenir sa tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rodney.

John : Met tes bras comme les miens.

Rodney : Quoi ?

John : Allez fait le, ou Eilish va se mettre encore plus en colère.

Le scientifique regarda tour à tour John puis Eilish qui reprenait sa respiration et ne tarda pas à refaire entendre sa douce voix.

Rodney (soupirant) : D'accord...

Il se mit dans la position de John qui s'approcha de lui doucement. Il lui mit délicatement Eilish dans les bras.

John : Voilaaa...attention, tiens bien sa tête...comme ça...

La petite fille gesticulait toujours dans ses bras.

Rodney : Je vais la faire tomber !

John : Mais non, tu manipules des dizaines de trucs Anciens très fragiles, crois moi tu ne la laisseras pas tomber.

Rodney : Peut être mais mes trucs Anciens ils ne gigotent pas eux !

John perçut une pointe de peur dans la voix de son compagnon. Il récupéra le biberon et le remit dans la bouche d'Eilish qui se calma immédiatement. Après quelques minutes, il laissa Rodney tenir le biberon.

John : Tu vois que tu peux le faire, c'est à la portée de tout le monde...

Teyla préféra ne pas répondre au colonel et se leva le sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait déjà une idée de vengeance en tête.

Teyla : Je vais vous laisser tranquille...(elle s'éloigna puis se retourna)...colonel, n'oubliez pas notre entraînement cet après midi.

John se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre mais ne put rien dire lorsqu'il vit le grand sourire sur son visage. Il devint d'un seul coup livide, sachant ce qu'il allait endurer durant cet entraînement. Il acquiesça et l'athosienne tourna les talons. Rodney termina de donner son biberon à sa fille puis le reposa sur la table. Il regarda ensuite John et remarqua son teint.

Rodney : John ? Ça va ?

John : Oui, ça va...

Rodney : Tu es sûr, tu n'as pas l'air.

John (souriant) : Si, alors, le petit monstre a fini ?

Rodney (souriant à son tour) : Oui, tu veux bien la reprendre s'il te plait, il faut que j'aille travailler.

Il tendit Eilish au militaire qui la récupéra.

John : Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais travailler.

Rodney (se levant) : Vraiment ? Désolé, encore un oubli. A tout à l'heure eu briefing.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. John soupira puis tourna son visage vers Eilish et se souvient que Rodney ne lui avait pas fait faire son rot. Il la mit sur son épaule mais oublia de mettre une serviette sur sa veste pour la protéger. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, ce fut déjà trop tard. Il la remit face à lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa bouille d'ange.

John : Mais oui je te pardonne...

Il eut un petit sourire puis se leva et partit en direction de ses nouveaux quartiers pour se changer avant le briefing.


	27. 3éme round

Chapitre 26 : Troisième round

John : Aieuh !

Rodney : Arrêtes, ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ça !

John : Ça se voit que tu ne t'es jamais entraîné avec Teyla toi.

Rodney : Oui, ben si tu lui avait pas dis qu'elle ne savait pas donner correctement un biberon à un bébé elle ne t'aurait peut être pas fait autant souffrir.

John : Je m'en souviendrais pour la prochaine fois.

Il entendit Rodney soupirer dans son dos et se retourna, occasionnant par ce geste une nouvelle vague de douleur.

John : Quoi ?

Rodney : Je ne comprendrais jamais ton entêtement à vouloir t'entraîner avec elle alors qu'elle te bat à chaque fois.

John : Parce que j'ai l'espoir de la battre un jour.

Le canadien sourit.

Rodney : J'ai hâte de voir ça...allez, retourne toi...

John : Oui maître vénéré du soleil...

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit son activité qui était le massage du dos trèèès endolori de son cher colonel. Cette fois ci, Teyla n'avait pas du y aller de main morte mais bon, John l'avait bien mérité aussi. Rodney posa ses mains sur les omoplates de John et fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos doucement puis il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ces omoplates. Il recommença plusieurs fois puis posa une main sur la nuque de John et la massa doucement. Il entendit son compagnon soupirer de bien être.

John : Tu as des mains d'or mon amour...

Rodney : Vu le nombre de fois que j'ai du le faire, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je devrai peut être songer à me faire payer...

John sourit puis se releva en s'appuyant sur ses bras. Rodney, qui était à califourchon sur son dos, s'assit à côté.

John : Je peux te payer tout de suite si tu veux...

Rodney : Cash ?

Le militaire acquiesça en souriant puis s'approcha de Rodney et s'empara de ses lèvres en baiser passionné. Il fit basculer le scientifique sur le lit puis délaissa les lèvres de son compagnon pour son cou lorsque des petits cris se firent entendre. John s'arrêta et se redressa. Il regarda Rodney.

John : Quelqu'un doit y aller...

Rodney : Oui, tu y vas ?

John : Et pourquoi ce serait moi ?

Rodney : Parce que...très bonne question...je sais pas moi...parce que tu es au dessus et que donc tu a le plus de...heu...facilité pour la rejoindre...

John le regarda d'un air de dire « tu te fous bien de moi là » mais finalement acquiesça.

John : C'est bon j'y vais, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi !

Rodney : Oui mon amour.

Le militaire se releva et alla consoler Eilish. Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer doucement. Rodney se leva et entra à son tour dans la petite chambre. Il sourit en voyant le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux puis s'approcha de John et l'enlaça.

Rodney : Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux...

Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de John. Le scientifique se mit à bouger sur le même rythme que John et Eilish se rendormit. John la posa doucement dans le lit puis prit la main de Rodney et ils ressortirent de la chambre. Il l'emmena vers le lit où il le fit se coucher. Il passa au dessus de lui.

John : Alors, où on en était ?


	28. Scéne de la vie familiale

Chapitre 27 : Scène de la vie familiale

Rodney : Allez Eilish, tu peux le faire...un petit effort...

Le scientifique tentait désespérément d'apprendre à sa fille bientôt âgée de 13 mois à marcher. Mais la petite ne daignait pas faire un effort et se contentait de regarder son père, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

Rodney : S'il te plait ma chérie, allez fait plaisir à papa...

Eilish était debout en face du canadien qui lui tenait les mains et la stabilisait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il commençait à avoir mal au dos et à sentir des fourmis dans les jambes. Finalement il abdiqua et aida la petite à s'asseoir qui poussa un babillement de joie. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel puis lui donna son hochet, cadeau fait par Caldwell quand il était arrivé du Deadelus une semaine auparavant. John avait été sceptique en recevant le jouet mais finalement l'avait accepté. Caldwell leur avait même présenté leurs excuses pour son comportement envers eux deux et leur avait dit que s'ils étaient heureux comme ça tant mieux pour eux. John avait failli s'évanouir en entendant ça. D'ailleurs ce dernier tardait à se montrer. Il avait un briefing militaire pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux militaires qui venaient d'arriver et leur donner leurs affectations. Rodney retourna sur son pc et continua de travailler sur ses données. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il entendit l'ouverture caractéristique de la porte. Il leva la tête.

Rodney : Tu es en retard.

John : Je sais mais c'était pour la bonne cause...alors où est mon bout de chou préféré...

Le militaire fit mine de chercher Eilish pendant que cette dernière, se cachait, du moins tentait, sous le drap qui dépassait du lit de ses parents. John joua avec elle 5 minutes avant de relever le drap, l'attraper et lui faire pleins de chatouilles et de bisous.

John : Bonjour ma chérie, alors tu as bien fait enrager ton papa ?

La petite lui faisait un grand sourire.

Rodney : Et ça te fait rire ? Il va bien falloir qu'elle se mette à marcher un jour !

Le militaire alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

John : Elle à tout son temps Rodney, laisse la un peu tranquille.

Rodney : Maimmf...

Rodney ne put se plaindre car John venait juste de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

John : Tu disais ?

Rodney (un sourire niais sur le visage) : J'ai oublié...

John lui sourit puis lui mit Eilish dans les bras. Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller puis se mit en civil avant de revenir vers les deux amours de sa vie. Rodney s'était couché et Eilish était couchée sur lui, ses petites mains enserrant chacune un doigt des mains de Rodney. John s'allongea prés d'eux, il se mit sur le côté.

Rodney : Tu as dit que si tu étais en retard, c'était pour la bonne cause ?

John : Oui, l'heure de ma permission arrivant bientôt, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tous les trois rentrer sur Terre et avoir deux semaines de vacances loin de tout ça.

Rodney : John, on en a déjà parlé, je ne peux pas me permettre de partir en vacances.

John : La Cité ne va pas s'effondrer parce que tu t'en vas deux semaines.

Rodney : Tu oublies les jours de voyage avec le Deadelus, et puis Eilish ne pourras pas les supporter. Et il y aura Caldwell...

John : C'est pour ça qu'Elisabeth nous a autorisé à utiliser la Porte pour aller sur Terre.

Rodney : Vraiment ?

John : Oui, j'ai du user de mes charmes mais elle est d'accord.

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur Eilish.

Rodney : Ton père est vraiment pas possible, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire du charme à tous le monde.

John : Peut être, mais une seule personne est dans mon cœur, toi.

Le scientifique tourna le visage vers John et l'embrassa tendrement puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Eilish.

Rodney : Mais j'aime ton papa comme il est.

La petite lui sourit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait, mais elle savait c'était des mots d'amour. Elle se coucha entre ses deux papas et serra avec chacune de ses petites mains la main d'un de ses deux papas qui la regardaient avec amour. Elle s'endormit, lovée contre eux, dans un monde d'amour et de tendresse.

_Je vais m'absenter du 15 au 22 juillet donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas aux reviews._


	29. Préparatifs

Chapitre 28 : Préparatifs

**Note :** Les phrases en italiques et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées des personnages.

John : C'est bon, tout est dans la valise ?

Rodney : Attends...alors...

Le canadien se plongea dans la valise et vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Pendant ce temps là John s'occupait s'Eilish ou plutot, tentait de s'en occuper. En effet, grâce à son génie de papa la petite avait apprit à marcher, surtout à courrir en fait. Et John tentait désesperemment de mettre la main sur elle.

_John : "Celui là, je le retiens. C'est pas lui qui est obligé de lui courir après. D'ailleurs, comment elle fait pour m'échapper comme ça ? A chaque fois que je suis pas loin de l'attrapper elle arrive à disparaître d'un coup !"_

Rodney : C'est parce que c'est une enfant et que ça l'amuse que tu lui courres après.

John (se tournant vers lui) : Et depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées ?

Le canadien lui sourit avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser.

Rodney : Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, j'ai juste appris à te connaître.

John lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

John : Connaitrais tu un moyen pour que je puisse doucher et habiller notre fille ?

Rodney (souriant) : Ca se pourrait...(il éleva un peu la voix)...Je suis entrain de faire un gros calin à papa...

Les deux hommes n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant de voir débarquer une petite fille juste habillée d'une couche. Elle babillait joyeusement et avait ouvert les bras de son père : elle aussi voulait des bisous ! John et Rodney se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer et de couvrir leur fille de bisous.

Eilish : Top...top !

Ils arrêtèrent leur "attaque bisou" tous les deux morts de rire.

Rodney : Allez ma puce, il est temps que tu te prépares, va avec John.

Il mit Eilsih dans les bras de John qui la cal bien dans ses bras.

Rodney : Je dois encore dire 2-3 choses à Zelenka.

John (levant les yeux au ciel) : Tu l'as déja fait hier.

Rodney : Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi...et ne transforme pas notre salle de bain en piscine cette fois ci !

Il lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir.

John (criant) : Tu es pire que Carson !

Mais Rodney était déja sorti. John leva les yeux au ciel puis porta son regard sur Eilish et soupira. Une épreuve terrible l'attendait : la douche.


	30. Discussions

Chapitre 29 : Discussions

Rodney entra dans son futur ex-labo pendant les 3 semaines qui allaient venir sans taper à la porte ce qui fit sursauter son confrêre et ami, le docteur Radek Zelenka.

Radek : Je suis sur de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, les Wraiths n'auront pas besoin de s'occuper de moi.

Rodney : Radek, je vous en prie...je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que...

Radek (le coupant) : Rodney, vous êtes techniquement en vacances ce qui fait que, maintenant, je ne suis plus sous vos ordres.

Le canadien le regarda, bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part du scientifique tchéque.

Rodney : Mais je vous rapelle que...

Radek : ...que vous êtes en vacances, cessez de vous inquiéter, tout se passera bien. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Rodney détourna le regard quelques secondes de celui du tchéque avant de finalement acquiescer.

Rodney : Bien sûr que je vous fait confiance. Plutot mourir que de vois cet imbécil de Kavanagh assurer l'interim pendant que je suis en vacances...

Radek : Tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis le scientifique tchéque avança sa main droite vers Rodney.

Radek (souriant) : Bonnes vacances.

Rodney (acquiesçant et saissisant sa main) : Merci et...bonne chance.

Radek acquiesça à son tour puis Rodney sortit du labo, pensif...pendant ce temps là, John avait réussi à doucher Eilish et à l'habiller...mais aussi à faire de la salle de bain une vraie piscine.

John : J'ai interêt à nettoyer ça avant que papa arrive sinon...

Rodney : Nettoyer qu...oh non, encore !

Le militaire se retourna viviement vers son compagnon la surprise passée. Il ne l'avait pa entendu entrer. Il se fit un air innocent et regarda Rodney droit dans les yeux qui lui le regardait d'un air désaprobateur.

Rodney : Et tu vas me dire que c'est la faute d'Eilish.

John : Ben...

Elisabeth (par radio) : Colonel ici Weir, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau avant votre départ.

John (par radio) : Très bien, j'arrive.(il coupa sa radio)...Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprés...

Le canadien avait de sérieux doutes mais John était trop craquant lorsqu'il avait cette expression du petit enfant prit en faute qui veut se faire pardonner.

Rodney : Je vais m'en occuper, je crois que tu es attendu...

John (souriant) : Tu es un amour...(il l'embrassa)...je t'aime.

Il fit demi tour puis sortit de leurs quartiers pour rejoindre le bureau d'Elisabeth pendant que Rodney saisissait serpillère et balai et se tranformait en parfaite femme, ou plutot homme, d'intérieur. John frappa à la porte vitrée avant d'entrer dans le bureau du leader de l'expédition.

Elisabeth : Bonjour colonel.

John : Bonjour.

La diplomate l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir ce que John fit.

Elisabeth : Alors, prêt pour le grand voyage ?

John : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elisabeth : Je suis sure que ça se passera bien.

John : Oui, moi aussi c'est juste que...je suis un peu...stressé à cause de...

Elisabeth : Du fait que vous êtes avec Rodney et que sur Terre personne n'est au courant ?

Le militaire acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Ecoutez, je ne suis pas dans leur tête mais...je les connais assez pour savoir qu'ils ne vous jugeront pas négativement.

Le regard du colonel se perdit sur le bureau de la diplomate. Il n'y avait pas que la réaction du personnel travaillant à Cheyenne Mountain qui l'inquiétait, il y avait aussi la réaction de sa famille face à son homosexualité mais aussi à son homoparentalité. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact avec eux, depuis son blâme en fait et ce manque de communication n'était pas du au fait qu'il avait été "exilé" sur une base perdue au fin fond de l'Antarctique...

Elisabeth : Colonel ? John ?

John (sursautant) : Hein ? Oh heu...désolé...je...hum...

Elisabeth : Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant auquel il répondit.

John : Vous avez dit que vous deviez me parler ?

Elisabeth : Oui, le général O'Neil a enfin reçu les papiers d'identité pour Eilish (voir si adoption autorisée pour couple homo aux USA). Comme vous me l'aviez dit, elle portera le nom de famille de Rodney et il en sera le tuteur légal.

John : D'accord.

Elisabeth : C'est le général Landry qui vous transmettra les papiers à votre arrivée sur Terre.

John : J'ai hate d'y être. J'espère qu'ici tout se passera bien.

Elisabeth : Je n'en doute pas, le major Lorne et moi nous entendons assez bien. Je préfére travailler avec lui qu'avec le colonel Caldwell même s'il s'est...adoucit ces derniers mois.

John (souriant) : Je vous comprends et puis de toute manière, Lorne est un bon élément, apte à diriger cette Cité.

Il regarda sa montre.

John : Je vais devoir y aller...(il se leva)...je vous souhaite trois bonnes semaines sans Wraiths.

Elisabeth : Et moi trois semaines de vacances bien méritées.

John lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de la franchir, il se tourna vers Elisabeth.

John : J'oubliais, bonne chance avec Lorne...

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil avant de s'eclipser rapidement. Elisabeth resta bouche bée derrière son bureau sans savoir quoi penser de la dernière phrase du colonel...


	31. Arrivée au SGC

Chapitre 30 : Arrivée au SGC

Walter : Activation programmée de la Porte des Etoiles.

Le général Landry descendit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le technicien de la Porte.

Walter : Je reçois un code monsieur, celui d'Atlantis.

Hank : Très bien, ouvrez l'iris, je vais les rejoindre en bas.

Le sergent acquiesça et posa sa main sur le controleur de l'iris qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la traditionelle flaque bleutée. Trois personnes la passèrent en même temps que le général arrivait dans la salle d'embarquement. Il s'arrêta devant la rampe de métal. John et Rodney, qui avait Eilish dans les bras, s'avancèrent vers lui. John lui fit le salut militaire.

John : Bonjour mon général.

Hank : Bonjour colonel, repos. Docteur MacKay.

Rodney : Bonjour général.

Hank se tourna ensuite vers Eilish qui le regardait un peu surprise car elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Hank : Je présume que cette ravissante demoiselle est Eilish ?

Rodney : C'est bien elle.

Le général lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Eilish lui renvoya un petit sourire.

Hank : Elle est très jolie...(il marqua une pause)...vous connaissez le protocole: à chaque arrivée visite médicale obligatoire, même pour vous.

John retint un soupir mais pas Rodney.

Rodney : Nous avons déja subi (il insista bien sur ce mot) une visite médicale avant de partir.

John : C'est la procèdure Rodney.

Le canadien ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel. Ceci amusa le général.

Hank : Désolé de vous interrompre mais vous devez y aller, le sergent Harriman vous accompagnera.

Walter, qui était descendu du poste de commande mais était resté en retrait, s'avança vers eux.

Walter : Content de vous revoir parmi nous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le sergent fit demi tour et commença à partir suivit de la petite famille mais le général interpella John.

Hank : Colonel Sheppard je souhaiterais vous voir dans mon bureau.

Rodney, qui était devant lui, se retourna.

John : Allez y, je vous rejoindrai.

Le canadien acquiesça avant de repartir. Pendant ce temps là, le général avait appelé un soldat pour qu'il emméne les valises des vacnaciers dans des quartiers e, attendant leur départ. John et lui montèrent dans le bureau du général. Ce dernier invita le colonel à ass'aseoir en face de lui. Il y eut un moment de silence que John se décida à briser.

John : Je sais ce que vous pensez général à propos de moi. Mais je vous assure que cela n'interfére en rien dans...

Hank (le coupant) : Oh oh oh ! Vous croyez que je vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau pour vous parler de votre homosexualité ?

Joh n'osa pas répondre.

Hank : Ceci ne me regarde en rien, je me fiche de ce que vous faites et avec qui vous le faites tant que ça n'interfére pas dans votre travail. Est ce que c'est clair ?

John : Oui monsieur.

Hank : Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous remettre les clés de votre maison de vacances et celles de votre voiture de location. J'ai aussi reçu les papiers d'identité d'Eilish.

John se mordit la lèvre pour avoir pensé que le général allait le réprimander à cause de sa sexualité. Mais il savait que le général Landry et le coloenl Caldwell étaient bons amis alors il avait cru que ce dernier lui en aurait parlé, surtout de sa conduite envers lui après que tout le monde ai su pour lui et Rodney.

John : Je suis désolé général, je pensais que...

Hank : Eh bien vous pensiez mal colonel. Je n'ai pas le même point de vue que le colonel Caldwell sur ce sujet.

John acquiesça sans dire un mot. Landry ouvrit son tiroir et chercha l'enveloppe qu'il devait remettre à John mais ne la trouva pas. Il se résolut finalement à appeler le sergent Harriman. Il activa l'interphone.

Hank : Sergent, où est la...

Walter : L'autre tiroir monsieur.

Le général fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le tiroir du dessous et vit enfon l'enveloppe.

Hank : Merci sergent.

Walter : De rien monsieur.

John eut un petit sourire en coin qui disparu lorsque le général leva les yeux vers lui.

Hank (lui tendant l'enveloppe) : Tenez, cette envelopper contient tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vos vacances.

John : Merci monsieur.

Hank : De rien...(il regarda sa montre)...vous feriez mieux d'y aller, la visite médicale vous attends.

John acquiesça et se leva.

Hank : Bonnes vacances colonel.

John acquiesça et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le général lui posa une question.

Hank : Colonel Sheppard, pourquoi est ce lme docteur MacKay qui est le tuteur légal d'Eilish et pourquoi porte t'elle son nom ?

John mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

John : Eh bien, si un jour je décéde lors d'une de nos missions, je n'ai pas envie que Rodney ait des problèmes pour la garde d'Eilish alors j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que légalement, Eilish soit sa fille.

Le génral sourit.

Hank : Vous avez eu raison colonel, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Joh acquiesça en le saluant puis sortit de son bureau. Il demanda le chemin de l'infirmerie à Walter puis en prit le chemin. Alors qu'il y était presque il croisa le docteur Jackson.

Daniel (souriant) : Colonel !

John (souriant également) : Docteur...Jackson c'est ça ?

L'archéologue acquiesça et lui tendit sa main que John serra. Il remarqua que son autre main était bandée.

John : Vous vous êtes blessé en mission ?

Daniel : Non, c'est arrivé lorsque je remplaçais une ampoule chez moi, jétais en équilibre précaire et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Résultat une bonne entorse à la main gauche et impossiblilité pour aller sur le terrain de deux semaines.

John : Le reste de votre équipe est parti sans vous ?

Daniel : Et oui, je passe mes journées à traduire des artefacts depuis une semaine maintenant et j'ai hate de pouvoir retourner sur le terrain.

John lui sourit.

Daniel : J'ai entendu dire que vous étez en permission ?

John : C'est bien ça, trois longues semaines sans Cité, Anciens et Wraiths, le pied.

Daniel : Vous en avez de la chance, profitez bien de vos vancances colonel.

John : J'y compte bien. Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais je dois y aller, on m'attends pour la visite médicale.

Daniel : Très bien...à dans trois semaines alors.

John acquiesça en souriant et ils se serrèrent la main à nouveau. John repartit ensuite vers l'infirmerie où le docteur Lam l'examina pendant une bonne demi heure pour enfin déclarer qu'ils pouvaient tous les trois sortir de cette base et enfin profiter de leurs vacances bien méritées. Les deux hommes récupèrèrent leurs valises et prirent l'ascenseur qui les mena à la surface. Rodney n'avait cessé de soupirer durant toute la montée. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le voiture John ne put s'empécher de le taquiner un peu.

John : Si tu continues, je vais être jaloux.

Rodney : Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ?

John : On dirait un ado qui attends de revoir sa copine.

Rodney : Mais pas du tout.

Le militaire lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

John : Avoue que tu es encore mordu d'elle.

Rodney : Pas du tout, c'est toi que j'aime.

Le canadien installa Eilish dans son siège auto pendant que John chargeait la voiture. Ils s'assirent ensuite dans la voiture, John à la place du conducteur et Rodney à la place du mort. Ils mirent leurs ceintures.

John : Allez, avoue que tu craques encore pour elle.

Rodney : Peut être...

Le militaire mit le contact.

John : Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrait pas.

Rodney : Bon, ok c 'est vrai j'en pince encore un peu pour elle, mais c'est différent de ce que je ressens pour toi, compris ?

John tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa.

John : Je sais Rodney, je sais.

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis John passa une vitesse et s'engagea vers la sortie du parking de la base pour trois semaines de repos et de bohneur.


	32. Le débarquement

Chapitre 31 : Le débarquement

John : Ca y est, nous y voila !

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison qui leur avait été prêtée par l'armée de l'air durant leurs vacances. Rodney entra le premier suivit de John qui avait Eilish dans les bras. Tout comme ses parents, elle regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée par ce nouvel environnement. Rapidement elle voulut descendre des bras de son père. John la posa doucement au sol et elle commença à courir dans la maison suivie de Rodney qui en profitait pour regarder les différentes pièces. Pendant ce temps là, John commença à décharger la voiture. Eilish et Rodney vinrent l'aider un quart d'heure après même si en fait, la petite fille n'aidait pas vraiment. Elle était plus là comme un soutien moral que pour porter les valises. Ils eurent fini de décharger la voiture une demi heure plus tard.

Eilish : Veux zouer !

Rodney : Attends une minute...

La petite couru vers lui et s'aggripa à une de ses jambes ce qui rendait les déplacements du scientifique assez difficiles.

Rodney : Si tu ne me lâches pas je ne pourrait pas te donner tes jouets.

Mais la petite refusa et resserra son étreinte sur sa jambe. Rodney lança un regard déséspéré à John qui acquiesça et sortit la poche où se trouvaient les jouets d'Eilish qui relacha la jambe de Rodney pour se précipiter vers eux. Mais John l'attrappa au vol avant qu'elle ne puiss y accéder.

John : Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Eilish : Meci !

John lui sourit à son tour, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis la relacha. Pendant ce temps là, Rodney examinait sa jambe de peur que sa charmante fille ne lui ait coupé la circulation sanguine. John sourit en le voyant faire.

John : Ta jambe n'a rien...par contre moi je ne me sens pas très bien...

Rodney : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

John : Je suis en manque.

Rodney (intrigué) : En manque ?

Le militaire acquiesça en s'approchant lentement de lui.

John : De toi...

L'incompréhension fit place à un grand sourire sur le visage de Rodney qui enlaça son compagnon.

Rodney : Je crois que je peux remédier à cela...

John : J'espère bien, parce que je suis trèèès malade...

Ils se sourirent et Rodney posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de John pour un tendre baiser qui commença à dériver lorsque les mains de John s'insinuèrent sous le t-shirt du scientifique. Heureusement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte ce qui permit à Rodney de s'extirper de l'étreinte de John pour aller ouvrir à la porte. Mais le militaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et enlaça Rodney par derrière. Le scientifique tentait désesperemment de repousser les mains baladeuses du militaire tout en ouvrant la porte et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Une jeune d'environ 20-25 ans se tenait devant eux. Elle avait la peu mate, des yeux d'une belle couleur verte et ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une pince. Elle leur souriait, nullement génée de voir les deux hommes dans cette position. Elle l'aurait peut être été si elle avait regardé où se trouvait les mains de John pensa le canadien.

Rodney : Heu...bonjour, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

Claire : Bonjour, j'étais simplement venue vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, je m'appelle Claire.

Elle leur tendit sa main que les deux hommes serrèrent.

John : Lui c'est Rodney et moi John.

Claire : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'ai cru voir que vous aviez une petite fille ?

John : Oui, attendez une seconde.

Il se sépara de Rodney qui resta sur le pas de la porte sans savoir quoi dire à la jeune femme. John revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Eilish dans les bras. Aussitôt, Claire lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourire.

Claire : Bonjour toi, tu es très jolie tu sais, tu as de très beau yeux. Je m'appelle Claire et toi ?

Rodney : Elle s'appelle Eilish...

Claire : C'est un beau prénom, et quel âge à ce petit ange ?

John : Elle a eu un an il y a un mois.

Claire regarda Eilish quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Rodney et John.

Claire : Vous devez être occupés, je vais vous laisser. A une prochaine fois.

John acquiesça. Claire leur sourit puis se tourna et repartit chez elle. Rodney referma la porte et John posa Eilish au sol. La petite s'empressa de retrouver ses jouets.

John : Charmante cette Claire, en plus ça n'a pas l'ai de la géner qu'on soit ensemble...

Rodney : Mouais...

Le scientifique n'était pas très convaincu, il avait lu dans les yeux de la jeune femme quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'elle regardait John. Quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à de l'envie...


	33. Coup de téléphone

Chapitre 32 : Coup de téléphone

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures à tout ranger, les deux hommes étaient lessivés ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Eilish qui était très en forme. Elle sauta litteralement sur Rodney qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'asseya sur le canapé et Eilish se lova contre lui, sa main gauche ensserant celle de Rodney et le pouce de la main droite dans la bouche. Rodney, à bout de force, s'endormit, bercé par la respiration d'Eilish. La petite ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle le vit elle tenta de le réveiller en lui faisant de petits bisoux, comme le matin où elle allait les réveiller parfois. Mais même là, elle n'arriva pas à le réveiller. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et alla voir son autre papa qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle tira sur son pantalon ce qui attira l'attention de John.

John : Oui ma puce ?

Eilish : Papa dodo.

John : Comment ça papa dodo ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le salon où Rodney dormait. La petite regarda John d'un air : "tu vois que j'avais raison". John lui sourit puis la prit dans ses bras.

John : Papa est très fatigué je crois. Et toi ?

La fillette hocha la tête. Pourtant, elle avait remit son pouce dans la bouche.

John : Tu es sûre ?

Cette fois ci elle acquiesça.

John : Même pas un peu ?

Eilish : Non...

John : Je crois que tu vas quand même faire un gros dodo.

Eilish : Non, veux pas...

Mais le militaire commença à marcher en direction de la chambre de la petite. Ila posa dans son lit et entrebâilla les volets. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Eilish s'était recroquevillée en position foetale et avait remit son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle avait encore les yeux ouverts mais pas pour très longtemps. John lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Il retourna dans le salon et retrouva Rodney dans la position où Eilish et lui l'avait laissé. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et le fit lentement basculer sur le côté. Il calla confortablement la tête du scientifique sur ses genoux puis posa une de ses mains sur celle du scientifique qu'il caressait doucement. Son autre main était posée sur les cheveux de Rodney qu'il caressait distraitement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Rodney ouvrit un oeil puis le second et fixa John qui lui souriait.

John : Bien dormi ?

Rodney : Moui...

Il s'étira un peu.

John : Ca ne te rappelle rien ça ?

Rodney : Si...

Le scientifique frissonna en repensant à la mission où ils avaient fait la charmante connaissance de Melaka. Il revoyait l'ancien Genii torturer John pour qu'il obtienne ses fichus codes. John s'en aperçut et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

John : Désolé mon amour...

Mais alors qu'il voulut se relever, Rodney posa sa main sur la nuque du militaire et l'attira à nouveau à lui cette fois ci pour un baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Ils ses séparèrent plusieurs minutes après cet intense échange lingual.

Rodney : Pas grave.

Ils se sourirent puis Rodney relâcha John qui releva la tête. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un quart d'heure, profitant d'être un peu tranquilles. Mais ce moment ne dura pas longtemps. En effet de petits cris se firent entendre.

John : Je crois que la sieste est finie...

Rodney : Et notre petit moment de silence aussi...

Le militaire lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

John : Allez, lève toi pour que j'aille secourir notre jeune demoiselle avant qu'elle ne réveille tout le quartier.

Rodney grommela un peu mais s'exécuta. John en profita donc pour se lever et partir dans la chambre d'Eilish pendant que Rodney se levait du canapé et s'étirait. John entra dans la chambre d'Eilish et se dirigea vers le petit lit. Elle s'était mise debout et serrait les barreaux de son lit. De longues larmes s'étalaient sur ses joues.

John : Calme toi ma puce, papa est là.

Il baissa les barreaux pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Eilish passa automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de son torse. John posa sa main sur son dos et le caressa doucement pour l'apaiser.

John : Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Eilish : Oui...

John : Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est fini maintenant. On va aller voir Rodney d'accord ?

La petite acquiesça dans son dos. Le militaire passa la porte et se rendit dans le salon mais le scientifique ne s'y trouvait plus. Il était dans la cuisine et John l'y rejoignit.

John : Je crois qu'une petite fille a besoin d'un gros câlin.

Rodney se tourna vers eux et échangea un regard avec John. Un message muet passa entre les deux hommes et Rodney acquiesça. Il leva les bras vers Eilish, cette dernière se décolla de John pour aller avec Rodney qui l'entraîna dans le salon au milieu de tous ses jouets. John les regarda puis se mit à la cuisine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eilish faisait des cauchemars. Le problème c'était qu'elle en faisait presque toutes les nuits et que lorsque lui ou Rodney arrivaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Eilish avait le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux emplis de terreurs. De plus en plus inquiets, ils avaient finis par aller voir Kate. Selon elle c'était un traumatisme du à la mort de ses parents. Bien que très jeune, Eilish avait été témoin de l'horreur du massacre et ses peurs ne pouvant s'exprimer par la parole ou le dessin car elle était trop jeune se répercutaient sur ses nuits. Après avoir pelé et coupé les carottes, John jeta un coup d'œil à Eilish et Rodney. Eilish jouait seule à présent et Rodney se dirigeait vers lui.

John : Alors ?

Rodney : Encore les Wraiths, elle a rêvé qu'un de leurs vaisseaux détruisait la Cité et que les Wraiths nous dévoraient.

Le militaire soupira.

John : Ca m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire...

Rodney : Moi aussi...

Le scientifique regardait John cuisiner sans le regarder en fait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Eilish. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, prise au piége par ses propres démons. Il fut interrompu pas la sonnerie du téléphone. Il regarda John, surprit, puis alla décrocher le combiné. En effet, ils n'avaient communiqués leur numéro de téléphone à personne et les seuls à le connaître étaient le personnel du SGC.

Rodney : Ici Rodney Mackay.

Voix : Rodney c'est toi ? C'est Jenny, tu sais la chose qui te sers de soeur.

Le scientifique resta quelques instants sans voix.

Rodney : Jenny ? Comment vas tu ? Comment as tu eu ce numéro ?

Jenny : D'une part, je vais bien, d deux c'est l'armée de l'Air qui me l'a donné. Je leur avait demandé de me prévenir quand ils auraient de tes nouvelles et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait eux. Ils m'ont également donné ton adresse mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais que je téléphone avant de venir.

Rodney : Merci...

John arriva et demanda en chuchotant.

John : Qui est ce ?

Rodney (à John) : Ma sœur...(à Jenny)...je parlais à...

Jenny (le coupant et surexcitée) : C'est ta petite amie ?

Rodney : Non, petit ami.

Jenny : Oh, je vois...je serais ravie de le rencontrer.

Rodney : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Jenny : S'il te plait, ça fait 2 ans qu'on ne sait pas vus Roddy...et puis j'ai envie de rencontrer l'homme qui partage ta vie...

Le scientifique soupira puis posa sa main sur le combiné pour que Jenny n'entende pas.

Rodney (las) : Tu veux rencontrer ma sœur ?

Le militaire lui sourit avant de l'enlacer.

John : Bien sur que j'en ai envie...

Et il commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou.

Rodney (à Jenny) : C'est d'accord...on...on a qu'à dire demain soir vers 20h00, ça te vas ?

Jenny : Très bien, je serais là. Je te laisse, à demain et passe le bonjour à ton ami.

Rodney : Ou...oui...A...demain...

Il raccrocha et tenta de reposer le téléphone sur la table mais manqua sa cible et fit tomber le combiné. John s'amusait de la situation.

John : Eh bien, que vous arrive t'il docteur MacKay ?

Rodney : A votre avis colonel Sheppard...oh mon Dieu, tu me rends dingue...

Le militaire sourit et continua son petit jeu lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé se fit sentir.

John : Oh oh...

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et eut juste le temps d'enlever la casserole qui se trouvait sur le gaz. Rodney arriva à son tour.

John : C'est de ta faute ça...

Rodney : Mais bien sûr...je ne t'ai pas forcé à m'embrasser que je sache.

Le militaire se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

John : C'est vrai, mais tu es tellement attirant...et encore tu n'es pas tout nu...

Le scientifique rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il se demandait encore comment John pouvait trouver son corps attirant. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive John s'était rapproché de lui. Le scientifique sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer et un corps se coller contre le sien.

John : Arrête de rêver et redescend sur Terre.

Rodney sourit puis ferma les yeux et s'enivra de l'odeur du militaire. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se séparer. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et leurs regards brillaient de la même intensité.

John : Je t'aime...

Et Rodney rougit encore plus violemment que tout à l'heure.


	34. Sport de chambre

Chapitre 33 : Sport de chambre

**Note :** Les phrases entre guillemets et en italique dénotent les pensées.

**Note bis :** Passage NC17 !!

Pensées de John : _« Eilish est couchée, la table est rangée...il ne reste plus que Rodney, moi et le lit... »_

Un sourire coquin s'afficha sur le visage du militaire. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps au goût de John, que lui et Rodney n'avaient pas eu de vraies nuits rien qu'à eux. Le militaire se dirigea donc vers la chambre espérant y trouver sa moitié qui n'y était pas. En revanche ses vêtements oui. John tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'eau. Il entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour puis alla dans la salle de bains. Rodney était dans la cabine de douche, dos à la porte ce qui permit à John d'avoir une vue imprenable sur les fesses rebondies de son partenaire. Il entra dans la cabine de douche après une longue observation puis se colla contre le dos de Rodney qui sursauta.

Rodney : Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

John : Non...j'ai une autre idée en tête...

Il commença par embrasser sa nuque avant de s'occuper du haut de ses épaules.

Rodney : Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je prenne ma douche ?

John : Non, j'ai très envie de toi...

Rodney : Je l'avais remarqué ça...

En effet, le scientifique pouvait sentir sur le dos de sa jambe le sexe tendu de John. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire puis fit passer ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon. Il commença à le caresser doucement, effleurant de temps en temps les tétons de Rodney qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. John fit descendre ses mains vers le bas ventre de Rodney tout en prenant son temps et pour faire languir le scientifique.

Rodney (gémissant) : Arrête ça je t'en prie...

John : D'accord...

Et il retira ses mains du corps de Rodney qui poussa un soupir de frustration.

Rodney : Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de faire ça...mais pas d'arrêter complètement...

John sourit à nouveau puis repris son manége sur le torse de Rodney. Ce dernier sentait le désir et le plaisir monter en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser si John ne le caressait pas là où il le fallait. Ses prières durent être entendues car quelques secondes plus tard il sentit une des mains de John effleurer son membre puis le prendre dans sa main. Elle allait et venait, accélérant ou au contraire ralentissant la cadence à certains moments. Rodney ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se répandit sur la main de son compagnon qui l'embrassa dans le cou. La respiration de Rodney se calma progressivement jusqu'à retrouver un rythme normal. Les deux hommes étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Rodney avait posé une de ses mains sur la nuque de John qu'il caressait.

Rodney : Je te veux...maintenant...

John déposa un baiser sur sa nuque puis s'écarta un peu du scientifique. Il fit descendre une de ses mains le long de son dos, suivant les gouttelettes d'eau. Sa main atteignit rapidement l'intimité de Rodney dans laquelle il glissa avec douceur un premier puis un second doigt. Il sentit Rodney se tendre puis frissonner. John prit la main de Rodney qui était posée sur sa nuque, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens puis la posa sur le carrelage de la cabine de douche. Il retira ses doigts puis entra en lui doucement. Il sentit Rodney se contracter puis se détendre au fur et à mesure. Le militaire débuta un lent mouvement de va et vient qui s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir montait. La respiration des deux hommes n'était plus qu'halètement. John se libéra quelques temps après dans Rodney qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Leurs mains qui étaient entrelacées se serrèrent plus fort que jamais durant ce court moment de plaisir pour se détendre à nouveau. John se retira de Rodney et le fit se retourner. Il l'embrassa passionnément sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, lui transmettant par ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le canadien. Ce dernier l'enlaça et le plaqua contre le carrelage froid de la cabine. Puis il fit descendre ses lèvres dans son cou avant de revenir vers ses lèvres. John dirigea sa main vers le robinet d'eau qu'il tourna pour arrêter le flot d'eau. Rodney s'écarta de lui pour attraper une serviette et envelopper le militaire avec. Il attrapa ensuite la sienne et s'enveloppa dedans. Ils sortirent de la cabine de douche tout en s'embrassant et rejoignirent tant bien que mal leur chambre où la nuit ne fit que commencer...


	35. Réveil matin

Chapitre 34 : Réveil matin 

Eilish (s'époumonant) : Papa !!!

John (se réveillant en sursaut) : Hein quoi ?

Rodney : La petite t'appelle...

John : Elle nous appelle tout les deux je te signale.

Le scientifique ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son compagnon.

Rodney : Tu m'as fatigué hier soir...

John : Tu parles...c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on le fasse une quatrième fois.

Rodney : S'il te plait...

Il fit à John son regard de chien battu auquel, il le savait, le militaire ne pouvait résister.

John : Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est bon j'y vais, tu as gagné.

Le canadien lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Rodney : Merci mon amour.

John leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa dans le lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Eilish : PAPA !!!

John : Oui j'arrive ma puce...

Il se leva, permettant d'avoir à Rodney une superbe vue sur ses fesses puis enfila un caleçon ce qui provoqua un soupir de frustration du canadien.

John : Ne te plains pas Rodney sinon c'est toi qui y va et puis tu la eu pour toi toute cette nuit...

N'entendant pas de réponse de la part du canadien, John sourit puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de leur fille qui l'accueillit avec un superbe sourire. Elle tendit les bras vers son père qui la souleva et la fit tourner en l'air avant de la reposer au sol.

Eilish : Et papa Roney ?

John : Papa est encore au lit chérie...

Eilish : Veux voir !

Et en mois de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Eilish lâcha la main de John pour courir vers la chambre de John et Rodney. Un sourire vengeur s'inscrit sur le visage du militaire qui se renforça lorsqu'il entendit Rodney hurler quand Eilish sauta dans leur lit. La journée promettait d'être joyeuse...


	36. Peur

Chapitre 35 : Peur

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Rodney s'était levé et habillé pendant que John et Eilish préparaient le petit déjeuner. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à table et mangèrent tranquillement en famille. Eilish, qui finit plutôt que ses parents, demanda à sortir de table pour jouer. John accepta mais avant réclama un bisou. La petite fille lui fit un gros sourire et John, ainsi que Rodney, eurent droit à un beau baiser bruyant et baveux. La petit couru ensuite cers le salon pour aller jouer. John la regardait paternellement. Il était lui-même soumis à une intense observation par son compagnon. Rodney détaillait les traits fins de son compagnon, regardait ses rides naissantes, observait l'arrête de son nez et dévorait du regard les lèvres du militaire qu'il aimait embrasser et qui le faisaient frémir de plaisir lorsqu'elles étaient sur sa peau. Le canadien sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait enfin ce que signifiait le mot famille, elle n'était peut être pas « traditionnelle », mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait John et ce dernier l'aimait. Il aimait Eilish et elle aussi. Il était heureux. Il posa une main sur celle de John et la caressa tendrement ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête de John vers lui. Les deux hommes se sourirent, leurs regards étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre et Rodney lia sa main avec John. Oh oui, il était heureux.

Rodney : Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés comme ça, sans responsabilité, sans Wraith...

John : Oui, je dois avouer que ça me fait un bien fou...

Rodney : Et si on s'enfuyait ?

Le militaire sourit à cette phrase.

John : Ce me tente bien, mais je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'Elisabeth nous ferait si elle nous retrouvait.

Rodney sourit à son tour. Lui qui détestait les vacances se prenait à les apprécier, et même, à les aimer.

John : Tu as une idée pour e soir ?

Rodney le questionna du regard, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

John : Tu te rappelles que ta sœur vient dîner ce soir ?

Rodney : Je...j'avais un peu oublié...eh bien, je ne sais pas moi, ça fait plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vue...ses goûts ont peut être changés...

John : Est-ce qu'elle est allergique à un aliment ?

Rodney : Non, elle peut manger de tout.

Le militaire sourit.

John : Très bien, dans ce cas je lui ferais ma recette spéciale.

Il fit un clin d'œil au canadien puis se leva et commença à plier la table du petit déjeuner. Rodney le suivit du regard.

Rodney : Quelle recette spéciale ?

John : La recette qui fait que toutes les femmes tombent dans mes bras.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine, inconscient de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur le canadien. Il savait bien que c'était stupide d'être jaloux de sa propre sœur, surtout que John lui avait montré à maintes reprises qu'il l'aimait.

John (dans la cuisine) : Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais plier la table seul !

Rodney : J'arrive...

Il soupira puis récupéra ce qu'i restait et entra dans la cuisine. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le plan de travail puis son regard se fixa sur une des mosaïques de la cuisine. Après un moment de silence, il se risqua à une question.

Rodney : Tu aimes toujours les femmes John ?

Le militaire s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Il se tourna lentement vers le canadien.

John : Tu peux répéter ?

Rodney : Tu as très bien comprit la question.

Il lui répondit un peu sèchement ce qui l'étonna mais surprit également le militaire. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Rodney, il n'avait plus pensé aux femmes. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas arrêté de les regarder lorsqu'elles passaient devant lui, mais depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte et avait accepté ses sentiments envers Rodney, il n'avait plus ressenti de désir pour une femme.

John : Je ne sais pas, ça fait presque un an et demi que nous sommes ensembles et pendant tout ce temps, la seule personne que j'ai désirée, c'est toi...pourquoi ?

Rodney : Pour...pour rien...oublie ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

Le canadien commença à repartir vers le salon mais John le prit dans ses bras et le força à le regarder.

John : Ecoutes moi Rodney MacKay : pendant une période de ma vie, j'ai été un grand coureur de jupons, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais maintenant ça ne m'intéresse plus, je t'ai toi, nous avons Eilish et ce dont tu peut être sûr, c'est de l'amour que je vous porte et que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre cela...

Rodney sentit les larmes monter aux coins de ses yeux et plongea sa tête dans le cou de John pour qu'il ne les voie pas. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur le canadien.

John (murmurant) : Mon objectif n'est pas de draguer ta sœur, mais de lui plaire en tant que beau frère...

Rodney : Je suis sûr que tu lui plairas.

John sourit et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon. Il espérait que ce dernier avait raison parce que plus il pensait à ce dîner et à sa présentation à la sœur de Rodney, plus le nœud qu'il avait au fond de l'estomac ne cessait de grandir.


	37. Un père et sa fille

Chapitre 36 : Un père et sa fille

**Note :** les phrases en italique et entre guillemets indiquent les pensées.

John était devant la glace de sa chambre, entrain de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Dire qu'il était nerveux était un doux euphémisme. Le militaire était terrifié et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dînait avec une femme...

_« Oui mais là ce n'est pas un rendez vous amoureux, tu vas rencontrer la sœur de ton petit ami... »_

Le militaire soupira et s'assit sur le lit. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la famille d'une de ses petites amies, qui avait également était la dernière fois, ça s'était trèèès mal passé et John s'était juré de ne pas retenter l'expérience. Oui, mais cela s'était passé une quinzaine d'années auparavant et à cette époque là, John n'était pas le même que maintenant. Il avait changé, était plus posé et plus mature et surtout, il aimait Rodney, comme jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition d'une petite tête rousse qui venait de défaire pour la dixième fois sa couette.

John : Eilish, je ne vais pas passer la soirée à te refaire cette couette.

Eilish : C'est pas ma faute...

_« Mouais tu parles...j'en ai vu d'autres... »_

John : Allez ma chérie vient me voir.

La petite s'avança et John l'assit sur ses jambes. Il enleva l'élastique qui était mal mis puis refit une jolie couette, espérant que sa fille ne la déferait pas une nouvelle fois. Il lui sourit.

John : Voila ma chérie.

Eilish lui sourit avant de se coller à lui et de poser sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes comme ça puis elle se décolla et fixa John dans les yeux.

Eilish : Ca va papa ?

John : Oui Eilish, pourquoi tu penses que ça ne va pas ?

Elle posa sa petite main sur le cœur de John.

Eilish : Vite.

Le militaire la regarda, intrigué. Cette petite avait à peine un an et elle pouvait sentir qu'il était stressé.

John : Eh bien...je suis un peu nerveux c'est vrai. C'est à cause du dîner de ce soir.

Eilish : Moi aussi peur.

John : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma chérie, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Tu me fais confiance ?

La petite acquiesça.

Eilish : Tu es beau mon papa...

John : Es toi tu es un véritable ange...

Eilish lui sourit puis se colla une nouvelle fois contre John, profitant d'un petit moment de quiétude. C'est ainsi que les trouva Rodney qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation. Il les observait avec un petit sourire.

Rodney : Moi aussi j'ai le droit à un câlin ?

Eilish : Oui papa !

John sourit au scientifique qui les rejoignit. Il s'assit auprès de John et Eilish vint se caler entre les deux hommes. Rodney et John se regardaient puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils se séparèrent puis Eilish posa une de ses mains sur une des joues des deux hommes.

Eilish : Vous êtes beau mes papas.

Rodney : Toi aussi, tu es la petite fille la plus jolie que j'ai jamais vue.

Le son de la sonnerie interrompit leur petit moment de famille. Eilish se sépara des deux hommes, elle était surexcitée.

Eilish : C'est Zenny !!!!

Rodney : Oui ma chérie, ça doit être elle...(il se tourna vers John)...je vais lui ouvrir.

Le militaire acquiesça, il prit la main de Rodney et la serra pour lui montrer qu'il était avec lui. Rodney lui répondit par un sourire puis sortit de leur chambre. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée le cœur pesant. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Jenny, il se demandait s'il pourrait la reconnaître. C'est le cœur battant qu'il ouvrit la porte...


	38. Pendant ce temps là

Chapitre 37 : Pendant ce temps là...

**Note :** Les phrases en italique et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées

Sur Atlantis, tout était calme depuis le départ du chef militaire et du chef scientifique. Pas d'attaque de Wraiths ni de Geniis, que du bonheur. En plus l'équipe du major Lorne avait fait connaissance d'un peuple qui non seulement avait accepté de signer un traité avec eux mais en plus qui n'avait pas essayé de les attaquer ou de prendre le contrôle d'Atlantis. Elisabeth était d'ailleurs entrain de relire le traité, en effet dans quelques heures elle devrait partir sur la planète en question pour rencontrer leur chef et finaliser le traité. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le lire, Elisabeth s'étira et se passa une main sur le visage. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre des vacances elle aussi...ce n'est pas que l'occasion ne c'était pas présentée mais Liz avait décliné l'offre prétextant un trop plein de travail mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Raison n°1 : elle était une accro du travail et pour elle, passer deux jours sans travailler était une torture. Raison n°2 : la solitude, depuis sa séparation avec Simon elle n'avait rencontré personne. Elle avait eut quelques rendez vous mais il ne s'était rien passé ensuite. Raison n°3 : la raison la plus difficile à s'avouer : Lorne. Elle ne se voyait pas passer une journée sans voir le militaire, il savait comment lui remonter le moral et elle se sentait bien avec lui. Mais elle ne se voyait pas lui demander de prendre ses congés en même temps qu'elle d'autant plus que beau comme il était il devait déjà être prit. Elisabeth soupira.

_« Pourquoi faut il toujours que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme inaccessible... »_

A ce moment, elle entendit trois coups brefs et releva la tête vers la porte de son bureau. C'était Lorne en tenue d'exploration.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau..._

_Tu aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a en dessous..._

_Non, pas même pas vrai d'abord._

_Mouais, tu parles... »_

Liz toussa un peu pour avoir un peu de contenance puis fit signe au militaire d'entrer. Le jeune homme s'avança et lui décocha son sourire qui la faisait tant craquer. De son côté, Lorne n'était pas en reste. A chaque fois qu'il devait aller voir la diplomate, c'était accompagné d'un joli noeud dans le ventre. Même ses coéquipiers s'en étaient aperçus et le charriaient du matin jusqu'au soir. Dès qu'il l'avait vue il l'avait trouvé jolie même plus, magnifique. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avoir entre eux, Liz était trop bien pour lui simple militaire alors qu'elle était la co-dirigeante d'Atlantis. Et puis Elisabeth était sûrement le genre de femme à ne pas vouloir mélanger boulot et vie privée. Lorne savait bien que rester ici sur Atlantis était dangereux pour lui car ses sentiments pour la diplomate ne faisaient qu'augmenter de jour en jour. Il y avait bien la solution de demander sa mutation mais il ne pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Il participait à une expédition dans une autre galaxie ! On ne pouvait pas renoncer à ça même pour la plus jolie femme qui soit et dont on est terriblement amoureux. Le militaire s'avança dans le bureau.

Lorne : Nous vous attendons pour partir madame.

Liz adorait la manière dont le major prononçait le mot « madame ». Cela lui donnait des frissons qu'elle avait bien du mal à contenir. Elle se força néanmoins à conserver une attitude calme, il aurait été mal vu qu'elle saute sur le militaire en pleine journée et devant tout le monde. Elle lui sourit.

Elisabeth : J'arrive major.

Ce dernier acquiesça et ils descendirent les marches jusqu'à la Porte en silence. Ils passèrent devant les coéquipiers de Lorne qui pouffèrent de rire en les voyant mais, heureusement, Liz ne les vit pas. La Porte s'activa et Elisabeth et l'équipe du major passèrent la Porte. De l'autre côté, ils furent accueillis par le premier ministre local qui les conduit dans la Maison, bâtiment où se trouvait le chef de ce peuple.


	39. Dure adaptation

Chapitre 38 : Le dîner de...famille

Du premier coup, il reconnut la jeune femme devant lui : les mêmes yeux, le même nez, en revanche son menton était plus petit que celui du scientifique mais il était impossible de se tromper, ces deux là étaient bien frère et sœur. Jenny lui sauta autour du cou et Rodney l'enlaça.

Jenny : Roddy je suis si contente de te revoir !!! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !!!!

Rodney : Oui, je m'en rends compte et si tu continues comme ça les retrouvailles ne vont pas durer longtemps, tu m'étouffes.

Jenny (souriant) : Désolée...

Elle relâcha son frère et le regarda.

Jenny : Tu n'as pas changé, toujours le même.

Rodney : Toi non plus petite sœur, tu es aussi belle qu'avant.

Les deux MacKay se sourirent puis Rodney invita Jenny à entrer. Il la débarrassa de son manteau puis la fit aller dans le salon où se trouvaient John et Eilish. En les voyant, John prit la main d'Eilish et se dirigea vers eux. Rodney alla se mettre à ses côtés et prit l'autre main d'Eilish.

Rodney : Je te présente John Sheppard mon compagnon.

Jenny détailla de haut en bas John. Elle trouva mignon et séduisant, elle comprenait pourquoi Rodney avait craqué sur lui...ils se serrèrent la main.

Jenny : Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

John : Moi de même.

Rodney : Et voici Eilish...Eilish MacKay.

Jenny ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Jenny : MacKay ?

Rodney (acquiesçant) : Oui, c'est notre fille.

Jenny : Je m'attendais à une surprise mais pas à celle là.

Elle lui sourit puis se pencha vers Eilish.

Jenny : Bonjour, moi c'est Jenny.

Eilish : Je sais, la sœur de papa.

Jenny sourit.

Jenny : Oui c'est ça, je vois que tu tiens un peu de lui niveau caractère...(elle se releva)...ça promet.

John : Et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu.

Ils rirent puis allèrent se mettre à table. Le repas débuta dans la bonne humeur, Jenny racontait à John de petites anecdotes trèèès amusante sur son compagnon qui rougissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure. Puis vient le moment fatidique : Jenny commença à poser des questions sur commet ils s'étaient rencontrés et cætera...

Rodney : Nous collaborons sur un projet en Antarctique, je travaille avec l'Air Force. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard et je suis tombé amoureux de lui à la seconde où je l'ai vu.

Jenny : Et vous ?

John : Eh bien je...je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre immédiat on va dire mais au fur et à mesure de notre collaboration je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Jenny : Et ce n'est pas trop difficile ? Je veux dire le regard des autres, surtout que vous êtes militaire.

John : Non, à ma grande surprise, les gens ont bien reçu la nouvelle à part quelques uns bien sûr. Et l'état major se fiche du fait que Rodney et moi sont en couple, tout ce qu'ils veulent ce sont des résultats…

Eilish : Veux le dessert !!!

Les deux MacKay et le Sheppard se tournèrent de concert vers Eilish. Ils sourirent et Rodney se leva pour aller chercher le dessert. Pendant ce temps là, John débarrassait la table pour mettre des assiettes à dessert. Jenny quant à elle, jouait avec Eilish. Rodney revint avec une fôret noire et John coupa le gâteau. Il servit une part à Jenny puis une part pour Eilish puis pour Rodney et enfin pour lui. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en mette partout, Rodney lui faisait manger le gâteau.

Jenny : Alors, comment avez-vous eu ce petit bout de chou ?

John et Rodney se regardèrent, ça gênait le scientifique de ne pas pouvoir dire toute la vérité à sa sœur à cause de la confidentialité du programme Porte des Etoiles mais il était bien obligé.

Rodney : Nous avons trouvé Eilish dans un village qui a été dévasté par la guerre. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, nous l'avons ramené sur la Ci…à la base puis quelques temps après nous avons décidé de l'adopter.

Jenny regarda sa nièce triste.

Jenny : Pauvre puce…au moins elle est bien avec vous.

John et Rodney se regardèrent et sourirent. Eilish finit son gâteau puis John se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

John : Je vais aller la coucher, allez Eilish dit au revoir à Jenny.

Le militaire se pencha vers Jenny afin qu'Eilish puisse faire un bisou à sa tante. Puis John se tourna et partit vers la chambre d'Eilish. Rodney les regarda partir puis se retourna vers sa sœur qui le regardait tout sourire.

Rodney : Quoi ?

Jenny : Rien rien…c'est juste que…

Rodney : Juste que quoi ?

Elle posa sa main sur celle de son frère.

Jenny : Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux Rodney, et ça fait plaisir à voir.

Rodney : Ca se voit autant que ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

Jenny : Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de formidable avec qui tu as fondé une famille, ce dont tout le monde rêve mais ne trouve pas forcément.

Rodney : Tu trouves John formidable ?

Jenny : Oui, il est gentil, attentionné et m'a l'air d'être un très bon père. Et puis il est assez mignon…

Rodney : Hey ! C'est mon petit ami !

Jenny sourit.

Jenny : Mais oui je le sais,n je n'avais pas l'attention de te le prendre, de toute manière, mon cœur est déjà prit.

Rodney : Je sais, comment va…heu…

Jenny : Caleb ? Il va bien, Madison aussi. Attends j'ai une photo.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour récupérer son porte feuille et récupérer une photo de Madison. Elle revint vers la table et la tendit à Rodney.

Jenny : Tiens, garde là.

Rodney : Non Jenny je…

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Rodney qui tenait la photo.

Jenny : Garde la, moi je l'ai en vrai tous les jours.

Ils se sourirent puis John revint.

John : Eilish t'attends pour son bisou.

Rodney : J'y vais.

Le scientifique se leva, déposa un baiser sur son les lèvres de son compagnon puis partit dans la chambre d'Eilish. John commença à débarrasser.

Jenny : Attendez, je vais vous aider.

John : Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Jenny : J'y tiens John.

Elle lui sourit et le militaire le lui rendit puis ils finirent de plier la table.

John : Ecoutez Jenny je…

Jenny : Puisque vous faites partie de la famille maintenant, on pourrait se tutoyer non ?

Le militaire acquiesça.

John : Oui…je voulez vou…te dire que j'étais très content de faire te connaissance. Rodney m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Jenny : Vraiment ?

John : Oui, il a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'efforts mais peu à peu il s'est ouvert à moi.

Jenny : Rodney garde beaucoup de choses pour lui, même quand il était enfant il était comme ça.

John : Et encore, je crois qu'il l'est toujours, sauf avec Eilish, avec elle il est différent.

Jenny : Rodney et les enfants…c'est une longue histoire mais malgré ce qu'il montre, il les aime. Je…suis contente que vous vous soyez rencontré…Rodney pensait qu'il ne trouverait jamais l'amour de sa vie…je crois que pour une fois, il s'est trompé…

Elle sourit.

John : Je pense que sans lui je ne serais pas ce que je suis devenu, il m'a permit de me stabiliser et de me remettre en question. C'est l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontré et je sais que nous deux ce sera pour l'éternité.

Il rougit après coup, se rendant compte qu'il avait montré ses sentiments à jenny alors que ce n'était pas trop son habitude. Cela fit sourire Jenny puis Rodney entra dans la cuisine.

Rodney : De quoi vous parliez ?

Jenny : Rien rien…

Elle fit un mystérieux sourire à John puis regarda sa montre.

Jenny : Je vais devoir partir, il faut que je m'occupe de Madison.

Rodney : D'accord, je vais te raccompagner à ta voiture.

Elle acquiesça puis enlaça John pour lui dire au revoir avant de suivre Rodney. Il l'aida à mettre sa veste puis la raccompagna à sa voiture. Jenny s'arrêta devant sa voiture et se tourna vers Rodney.

Jenny : Tu as une chance incroyable Rodney…

Rodney : J'en suis conscient Jenny…

Elle lui sourit puis le prit dans ses bras. Rodney fut un peu surprit mais l'enlaça à son tour.

Jenny : J'espère te revoir bientôt, pas dans quatre ans cette fois ci.

Le scientifique sourit.

Rodney : Oui, je viendrai plus souvent.

Ils se séparèrent puis Jenny monta dans sa voiture. Elle démarra la voiture, fit un dernier sourire à Rodney puis passa la première et partit. Rodney regarda la voiture s'éloigner puis revient vers l'entrée où John l'attendait. Ils se sourirent puis John enlaça son compagnon.

John : Ca va ?

Rodney : Oui…ça m'a fait bizarre de la revoir…

John : Ca m'a fait plaisir de faire sa connaissance.

Rodney lui sourit.

Rodney : On rentre ? J'ai froid.

John : D'accord…(ils rentrèrent dans la maison)…tu as de la chance, je connais un excellent moyen pour te réchauffer…


	40. Déclaration

Chapitre 39 : Déclaration

**Note : **Les phrases en italique et entre guillemets dénotent les pensées.

**Sur Atlantis**

Le major Lorne se trouvait debout devant son miroir dans ses quartiers. Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'il répétait un monologue, changeant parfois quelques phrases. Finalement, le militaire soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il cherchait desesperemment le moyen de déclarer sa flamme à Elisabeth.

_« Ca fait plus d'un an que tu cherches, c'est pas en une demi heure que tu vas trouver… »_

Evan soupira à nouveau puis finalement décida qu'une petite ballade dans la Cité ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal. Il enclencha la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Elisabeth. Il la regarda de haut en bas, comme il faisait chaud ces derniers jours, tout le monde s'habillait légèrement et Elisabeth avait revêtu une petite robe rouge bordeaux qui la rendait magnifique aux yeux d'Evan. Evan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques pensées peu catholiques, heureusement, sa mère ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Il lui sourit et tenta de paraître le plus naturel du monde.

Evan : Bonsoir docteur Weir.

Elisabeth : Bonsoir major…(elle se mordit la lèvre)…Je peux entrer ?

Evan : Heu…oui, pas de problème…

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer puis referma la porte.

_« C'est trop beau pour être vraie, Elisabeth est dans ma chambre…je dois rêver, c'est…Aie !! »_

La personne qui occupait justement ses pensées venait tout juste de lui pincer le bras.

Elisabeth : Désolée major, mais vous ne me répondiez pas…

Evan : Pardon, je…j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Elisabeth : Je peux en connaître le sujet ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr…

Evan : Heu…c'était…ma mère, oui, elle me manque un peu…

_« T'es pitoyable mec…_

_Oh toi on ta pas sonné… »_

Le sourire d'Elisabeth disparut et elle paru déçue, cela intriguât le militaire, mais il ne dit rien.

Elisabeth : Je me promenais et comme j'ai vu de la lumière, j'ai pensé venir vous dire bonsoir…mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

Elle lui sourit puis commença à sortir.

_« Mais fait quelque chose, retient là !!! »_

Evan n'écouta que son instinct et attrapa Elisabeth par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la diplomate qui répondit quelques secondes plus tard à son baiser. Ce dernier fut passionné et dura plusieurs minutes. Elisabeth et Evan se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Evan : Wow…

_« Tu l'as dit… »_

Elisabeth et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent.

Elisabeth : Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

Evan : Oui, mais il aurait été assez déplacé de faire ça dans ton bureau devant tout le monde…

Elisabeth : C'est vrai…mais ça ne m'aurait pas trop déplu entre deux rapports de mission…

Evan : Je crois que ça peut se faire…

Elisabeth : J'ai hâte alors…

Ils se sourirent à nouveau puis se séparèrent, Evan l'entraîna vers le lit sur lequel il s'assit et attira Elisabeth à lui qui se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Evan : Tu sais…pour tout à l'heure à propos de ma mère…

La diplomate acquiesça.

Evan : Je mentais…je pensais à toi…

Elisabeth sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du militaire.

Elisabeth : Eh bien…j'ai menti moi aussi…je ne suis pas venue par hasard…

Evan : Vraiment ?

Elisabeth : Oui, j'avais un but bien précis et je crois sans mentir que je l'ai atteint…

La militaire acquiesça avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il se coucha sur le lit entraînant Elisabeth avec lui.

Evan : Je t'aime…

Elisabeth : Je t'aime aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant d'échanger leurs places. Ils connurent une nuit d'amour et de passion où leurs destins se scellèrent à jamais…


	41. Invitation

Pour Charlie, merci Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, c'est mont truc, mais i est vrai que je préfére les slashs

Chapitre 40 : L'invitation

**Note : **Les phrases entre guillemets et en italique dénotent les pensées.

**3 jours plus tard**

John surveillait Eilish pendant qu'il ranger la table du petit déjeuner. Rodney venait tout juste de partir pour faire les courses. Ce soir, lui et le scientifique s'étaient planifiés un vrai dîner d'amoureux, sans Wraiths, sans Cité et aussi sans Eilish. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps pour trouver une baby sitter mais avaient finalement réussis. Après avoir fini de ranger, John vint dans le salon où Eilish jouait. Il s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras en la regardant jouer. Il sourit. Eilish avait tellement grandit…John avait du mal à le croire. Il se souvint du jour où ils l'avaient trouvée…elle sui avait semblait si petite, si fragile…John aimait les enfants et savait en la voyant que leurs destins à elle, Rodney et le sien seraient liés. La petite se tourna vers lui puis le leva et vint vers lui. John se mit à sa hauteur en s'agenouilla. Eilish se posta devant lui puis sauta dans ses bras. John sourit puis feignit de tomber au sol sous la force de la petite fille.

John : Mais que tu es forte ma chérie !

Eilish : Vi, comme toi.

Le militaire sourit puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Elle lui sourit puis se releva, prit la main de son père dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers son tapis de jeu.

Eilish : Tu zoues avec moi ?

John : Bien sûr mon ange.

John s'assit puis lui et Eilish commencèrent à jouer. Une demi heure plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

John (en se relevant) : Je reviens mon ange, tu restes tranquille.

La petite acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur ses jouets. Le militaire se dirigea vers la porte puis l'ouvrit.

John : Laura ? Bonjour, qu'est ce que je peut faire pour vous ?

Laura (souriant) : Bonjour John, je venais vous voir pour vous inviter chez moi ce soir, j'organise une petite fête.

John : J'aurais bien aimé, mais Rodney et moi on a prévu une soirée en amoureux…

Laura : Oh…(elle était déçue mais ne le montra pas)…ce n'est pas grave, je comprends…bonne journée…

John : Attendez, je pense qu'on peut reporter notre soirée à plus tard, nous ne sommes pas à un jour près.

La jeune femme retrouva le sourire.

Laura : Je pourrais vous la garder si vous le voulez.

John : Merci…à ce soir alors.

Laura (acquiesçant) : A ce soir…

La jeune femme lui sourit une dernière fois puis s'éloigna en direction de chez elle. John la regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte et de revenir dans le salon. Bon, Rodney allait faire la tête, c'est sûr, mais en même temps, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de faire la fête souvent alors autant en profiter. Et puis, John savait comment faire passer la pilule…

_« Quelques bisous bien placés et l'affaire et dans le sac. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, John entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Rodney : J'ai besoin d'aide !!!

John vint à la rescousse de son compagnon et prit un des sacs des bras du scientifiques puis l'embrassa avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour déposer le paquet. Le scientifique le suivit et posa ses paquets sur le plan de travail. Il commença à sortir ses achats.

Rodney : J'ai tout trouvé, notre dîner va être superbe…

John : Heu…en parlant de ça…

_« Allez mon petit Johnny, plan mauvaise nouvelle + gros bisous lancée… »_

Le militaire s'approcha de son compagnon et l'enlaça par dernière. Il commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou du scientifique.

Rodney : John ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

John (entre deux baisers) : Ca se voit non ?

Rodney : Attends…(il se retourna)…tu as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer…ne me dis pas que la baby sitter ne peut pas venir…

John : Non, ce n'est pas ça…Laura est venue me voir, elle organise une petite fête et elle nous a invités…

Rodney : Et tu as dis oui…

Le militaire acquiesça. Rodney soupira puis se tourna et s'occupa des courses.

John : Ecoute, je sais que tu es déçu, mais on pourra avoir pleins d'autres dîner rien que toi et moi…

Rodney : Tu sais combien de temps on a passé pour trouver une baby sitter ?

John : Oui je sais…Laura s'est portée volontaire pour garder Eilish…

Rodney : Vraiment ?

John : Oui…

Rodney se tourna vers John avant d'acquiescer.

Rodney : C'est d'accord…

John lui sourit puis se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de repartir voir Eilish qui l'appelait. Rodney le regarda sortir, soucieux…


	42. Dérapage

Chapitre 41 : Dérapage

John et Rodney, qui tenait la main d'Eilish, arrivèrent devant la maison de Laura. Le militaire appuya sur la sonnette puis quelques secondes plus tard, Laura apparu. Elle avait mit une courte robe noire qui mettait son corps en valeur. Elle s'était finement maquillée, ce qui la rendait superbe.

John : Vous êtes sublime Laura.

Laura : Arrêtez, je vais rougir.

Ils se sourirent.

Laura : Bonsoir Rodney.

Le scientifique se força à sourire.

Rodney : Bonsoir Laura, John à raison, vous êtes superbe.

Elle sourit.

Laura : Voila, maintenant je rougis.

Elle rit puis se pencha vers Eilish et lui sourit.

Laura : Que tu es jolie…tes papas t'ont très bien habillée. Dis moi, tu aimes les bonbons ?

Eilish acquiesça. Laura lui tendit alors sa main.

Laura : Il y en a plein dans la maison, tu viens avec moi ?

La petite leva la tête vers ses papas.

John : Tu peux y aller mon ange.

Elle lui sourit puis prit la main de Laura et elles partirent vers la maison.

Rodney : Il va falloir lui apprendre à ne pas suivre n'importe qui…

John : Vu le temps qu'on pense sur Terre...

Rodney : C'est vrai, on y va ?

Le militaire acquiesça, il prit la main de Rodney puis ils entrèrent dans la maison de Laura qui était pleine d'invités. En les voyant entrer, elle se dirigea vers eux.

Laura : Ecoutez moi une seconde, je vous présente John et Rodney, ils sont ici pendant quelques jours.

Les invités les regardèrent et surtout remarquèrent qu'ils se donnaient la main. John échangea un regard entendu avec Rodney et soupira intérieurement. Finalement, les invités les saluèrent et la soirée reprit son cours normal. Laura leur donna deux verres deux champagnes puis le mari de Laura vint les voir. Lui et Rodney commencèrent à parler musique pendant que Laura entraîna John vers le jardin. Lui et elle discutèrent pendant quelques minutes puis lorsque Laura les jugea assez loin de la soirée, elle enlaça John et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

John : Laura, je…

Laura : Je…il faut que je vous explique…entre mon mari et moi…ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien…la flamme s'était éteinte…et quand je vous ai revu…

Laura leva les yeux vers John puis avança son visage vers celui du militaire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci, leur baiser dura plus longtemps. John l'enlaça et posa ses mains sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé une femme, qu'il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un d'autre…La jeune femme se colla à lui et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de John. Deux minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit de verre cassé. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser et regardèrent la source du bruit, Rodney…


	43. Rupture

Chapitre 42 : Rupture…

Rodney les regarda pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité puis se retourna et sortit d'un pas rapide du jardin pour rentrer à la maison. John repoussa assez violemment Laura sans rien dire. La jeune femme le regardait sans rien dire. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était en colère et savait que si elle disait quelque chose cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa colère.

John : Comment j'ai pu ? Comment vous avez pu !

John regardait à présent Laura et la fusilla du regard.

John : J'aime Rodney, plus que tout au monde et vous vous avez tout détruit !

S'en fut trop pour Laura qui explosa à son tour.

Laura : Je n'étais pas la seule il me semble ! Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé la première fois et encore moins la seconde !! Alors si quelqu'un est fautif ici, ce n'est pas seulement moi, mais vous aussi.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Laura : Vous devriez vraiment réfléchir sur vous-même John, pour savoir si vous l'aimez réellement…

John la regarda une dernière fois avant de revenir dans la maison, il récupéra Eilish et prit congé du mari de Laura. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maison. Il retrouva Rodney dans le salon entrain de faire son sac est également celui d'Eilish. Il le regarda sans rien dire au début puis il posa sa fille qu'il avait dans ses bras et s'approcha de Rodney.

John : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, John le força alors à se retourner. Il reposa la question et eut comme toute réponse une gifle de la part du scientifique. Sans un mot, il récupéra Eilish et l'emmena dans sa chambre. La petite fille remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle resta étonnamment calme. Rodney la mit en pyjama et la coucha. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'efforça de paraître le plus souriant possible. La petite fille lui sourit puis ferma les yeux. Rodney sortit de la chambre d'Eilish puis revint dans le salon pour finir les bagages. John n'avait toujours pas bougé, il était toujours sous le choc de ce que Rodney venait de faire.

_« Tu l'as pas loupée celle là… »_

Rodney ne lui accorda même pas un regard et finit de faire les sacs.

John : Où vas-tu aller ?

Rodney : Chez ma sœur jusqu'à ce que nos vacances soient finies.

John : Rodney, laisse moi t'expliquer…

Le scientifique se tourna vers lui.

Rodney : Il n'y a rien à expliquer John, je viens juste de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé comme toujours en amour.

John : Non, ne dit pas ça, je t'ai…

Rodney : Je t'interdis de dire ça.

La voix du scientifique était glaciale et coupa net les paroles de John qui moururent dans sa gorge. Rodney alla dans leur chambre et ramena des couvertures qu'il posa sur le lit.

Rodney : Je te laisse la chambre.

Il commença à mettre le canapé en lit. John le regarda faire, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais Rodney ne l'écouterait pas.

John : Bonne nuit…

Rodney ne lui répondit pas et se glissa sous la couverture. Le militaire s'éloigna alors vers leur chambre. Il ferma la porte dans un état second et se laissa tomber sur le lit sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit en position fœtale avant que quelques larmes ne roulent sur ses joues…


	44. Pleurs

Chapitre 43 : Pleurs

En plein milieu de la nuit, Eilish se mit à pleurer. John, qui ne dormait pas très bien et qui avait l'ouie fine l'entendit. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Il alluma la lumière puis prit Eilish dans ses bras puis commença à la bercer doucement.

John : Chhh ma chérie, papa est là…

Eilish passa ses petits bras autour du cou du militaire et le serra contre elle. John la calla confortablement dans ses bras. Rodney, qui avait entendu les pleurs d'Eilish s'était aussi levé. Il resta devant la porte de la chambre et regarda John s'occuper d'Eilish. John remit Eilish dans son lit puis Rodney retourna au canapé et se recoucha. Il repensa à John, à ce qu'il avait fait. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'il revit la scène du baiser. Il avait fallu d'une femme, une femme pour tout fiche en l'air. Les sanglots de Rodney s'intensifièrent. Ne voulant pas que John l'entende pleurer, il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

John : Allez ma puce, dors bien.

Le militaire déposa un baiser sur le front d'Eilish puis remonta la couverture sur elle avant d'éteindre la lumière et de sortir de la chambre de sa fille. Il referma la porte puis allait rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs venant du salon. Il hésita un peu puis alla dans la pièce. Grâce à la pénombre qui régnait dans la maison, John put voir la forme de Rodney sous la couverture. Malgré les tentatives du scientifique pour cacher ses pleurs, John voyait bien que son corps était parcouru de sanglots. Cela l'atteignit droit au cœur de voir Rodney ainsi.

_« Je l'ai bien mérité, c'est moi qui lui ait fait ça… »_

John aurait envie de lui dire tellement de choses mais les mots mourraient dans sa gorge avant qu'ils ne puissent être prononcés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il murmura.

John : Je suis désolé Rodney…

Il se retourna et partit dans la chambre. Il se recoucha dans le lit sans avoir vraiment envie de dormir…


	45. Au revoir

Chapitre 44 : Au revoir…

Rodney se leva aux aurores pour finir de préparer leur départ, cela l'empêchait de penser au deux qu'il venait de foutre en l'air. Lui, un des hommes des plus intelligents de son temps, avait réussi à se faire berner par un militaire de pacotille. Rodney avait sentit que les choses allaient déraper mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça lui aurait fait temps de mal. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux et il se jura que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Il prépara le petit déjeuner d'Eilish puis prit quelques minutes avant d'aller la voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sente qu'à l'intérieur il était brisé. Il devait rester fort pour elle car la dernière chose dont il avait envie c'est qu'elle souffre. Après s'être calmé, il entra dans la chambre de sa petite fille et la réveilla tout doucement. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre avant de sourire à son père.

Eilish : Zour…

Rodney : Bonjour mon ange…

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. La petite se frotta les yeux.

Eilish : Dodo encore…

Rodney : Ce n'est pas possible mon ange, toi et moi on va aller chez tante Jenny, tu te souviens d'elle ?

La petite acquiesça.

Eilish : Et papa ?

Rodney se figea en l'entendant parler de John. Il prit quelques instants avant de lui répondre d'une voix calme.

Rodney : Papa a des choses à faire et comme elles vont être très ennuyeuse, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller chez Jenny.

Le scientifique détestait ça, mentir à sa fille, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Eilish accepta la réponse donnée par son père sans faire d'histoire puis Rodney la fit déjeuner avant de la préparer. John était déjà réveillé depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas osé se lever. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, il se décida enfin à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se contenta d'un café car il n'avait pas trop d'appétit. Eilish sortit en courant de la salle de bain et sauta dans les bras de John. Le militaire la serra contre lui, conscient qu'il ne la verrait pas avant un long moment. Il essaya de contrôler ses larmes mais sans succès, quelques unes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Rodney avait assisté à la scène. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de partir comme ça. Sa conscience lui rappela alors que John avait commit une faute impardonnable. Rodney sortit alors de la maison pour charger le taxi qui venait d'arriver. Il fut rejoint par John qui tenait Eilish dans ses bras. Le scientifique la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre dans un siège auto. John le regarda faire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Rodney le regarde, lui parle. Alors qu'il allait charger le dernier sac, John posa sa main sur la sienne.

John : S'il te plait…ne fait pas ça…

Rodney : Il fallait y penser avant…(il chargea le dernier sac et ferma le coffre)…j'ai laissé le numéro de ma sœur sur le frigo, tu pourras parler à Eilish au téléphone.

John : Merci…

Le scientifique ne dit rien et monta à côté d'Eilish. John avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait il pu être si stupide pour gâcher la seule chose de bien qu'il ait jamais faite dans sa vie. Eilish posa sa main sur la vitre de la voiture et John en fit de même. Il fit un sourire à sa fille avant que la voiture ne démarre et finisse de détruire ce qui avait été une si belle famille…


	46. Petite soeur

Chapitre 45 : Petite sœur

Cela faisait deux jours que Rodney et Eilish étaient chez Jenny. La jeune femme avait accepté de les prendre chez elle après que Rodney lui eut raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. John avait téléphoné plusieurs fois pour parler à sa fille. Il voulait aussi parler à Rodney mais ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé de lui parler. Il avait encore mal après ce qu'il s'était passé et à chaque fois qu'il entendait le prénom du militaire, son cœur souffrait. Il était dans le jardin de la maison et regardait Madison, la fille de Jenny, jouer avec Eilish. Il y avait un grand nombre d'années entre elles mais elles s'entendaient très bien et Madison s'occupait très bien d'Eilish. Elle lui avait donné ses anciens jouets et maintenant elles étaient inséparables. Jenny regardait son frère depuis la porte. Elle savait quels tourments il subissait pour les avoir elle-même vécu avant de rencontrer le père de Madison. Elle avait d'abord cru à une blague lorsque Rodney lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, elle su que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas l'attitude du militaire, elle avait pourtant cru voir que Rodney était tout pour John. Peut être s'était elle trompée après tout, elle ne connaissait pas le militaire, contrairement à Rodney. Elle sortit dans le jardin puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère.

Rodney : Madi et Eilish s'entendent très bien…

Jenny : Oui…Madison m'a même demandé si elle pouvait avoir une petite sœur hier soir…

Le scientifique sourit, mais Jenny savait bien que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire.

Jenny : Rodney, il va bien falloir qu'on en parle…

Rodney : Non Jenny, j'ai trop mal, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Jenny : Que tu le veuilles ou non il est aussi le père d'Eilish et tu travailles avec lui.

Rodney : Je songe à quitter mon travail…

Jenny : Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

Rodney : Si, je suis très sérieux.

Jenny : Rodney…ce n'est pas la solution, vous en souffrirez, tous les 3.

Rodney ne dit rien puis tourna son regard vers Eilish. Il savait que malgré toutes les précautions qu'il pouvait prendre, Eilish souffrirait de la situation entre lui et John.

Rodney : Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire…je suis perdu…

On pouvait entendre des trémolos dans sa voix. Jenny se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Rodney passa ses bras autour d'elle et se laissa aller contre elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes puis se détacha de Rodney et le força à la regarder.

Jenny : Tu m'as aidé dans le passé, c'est à mon tour maintenant…

Après quelques minutes, il acquiesça et essuya ses larmes.

Jenny : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Rodney : Oui…plus que tout mais…je n'ai plus confiance en lui.

Jenny : Sais tu pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Rodney : Mais bien sur, tu crois que je sais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?

Elle eut un petit sourire.

Jenny : D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est la première relation homosexuelle pour John et c'est aussi la première fois qu'il a une vie aussi stable, je me trompe ?

Rodney : Pour la première relation homo non…et pour la relation stable…non plus…

Jenny : Je vais te dire ce que je pense, je crois qu'on fond de lui, il a peur. Inconsciemment, il a peur d'éprouver tant d'amour pour une seule personne, d'autant plus pour un homme. De plus c'est sa première relation stable, il a peur de s'enfermer dans la routine.

Rodney : Alors pour remédier à sa peur il a fallu qu'il embrasse notre voisine ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne me la pas dit ?

Jenny : Parce qu'il n'en a pas conscience, ou bien il n'ose pas t'en parler…Tu sais lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments…

Rodney : …les hommes sont stupides oui je sais…qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ?

Jenny : Va lui parler, vous devez mettre les choses au clair pour votre bien…

Rodney : J'aimerais bien mais…

Il regarda vers Eilish. Jenny comprit où il venait en venir.

Jenny : Je m'en occupe, vas y et reconstruit le nid d'amour de cette petite…

Rodney lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de l'enlacer.

Rodney : Tu sais que je t'adore ?

Elle lui sourit.

Jenny : Oui je sais…allez, va préparer tes valises.

Il lui sourit puis se leva et alla préparer son sac qui fut prêt en une demi heure tellement il était pressé. Jenny l'attendait sur le pas de la porte avec Eilish dans les bras.

Jenny : Je lui ai dit que tu devais partir pour régler quelques affaires.

Rodney prit sa fille dans ses bras.

Rodney : Je reviens le plus vite possible mon cœur…et j'aurais peut être une surprise pour toi.

Eilish : Supise ?

Le scientifique acquiesça. Eilish lui fit alors un gros bisou puis serra son papa contre elle très fort. Rodney la serra contre lui puis la rendit à Jenny. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et la remercia. La jeune femme lui mit des clés dans la main.

Jenny : Je te prête ma voiture.

Rodney : Non Jenny, je ne peux pas accepter…

Jenny : Prends là…c'est un ordre…

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et sa sœur avant de sortir de la maison. Il chargea la voiture puis se mit à la place du conducteur. Il mit le contact puis sa ceinture et regarda Jenny et Eilish. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main puis partit vers la maison qu'il partageait avec John…


	47. Réconciliation

Chapitre 46 : Réconciliation

Rodney arriva tard dans la soirée. Il se gara devant la maison et coupa le contact. Il regarda la maison et vit de la lumière filtrer des fenêtres. Il ferma les yeux et prit de longues inspirations. Son coeur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas s'il était capable de faire ça, de lui pardonner. Il l'avait trahi, mais les raisons de cette trahison le laissaient croire qu'il avait ça pour se prouver qu'il était toujours un homme, qu'il avait encore le pouvoir de séduire des femmes. Au bout de dix minutes, Rodney prit finalement son courage à deux mains et sortit de la voiture. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la maison et tapa trois coups brefs à la porte. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes qu'elle s'ouvre et pour voir John. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux gros comme des billes en reconnaissant le canadien.

John : Rodney ? Je…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…entre je t'en prie…

Le militaire s'effaça pour laissait passer Rodney qui s'avança dans l'entrée et se dirigea jusqu'au salon. La maison avait peu changée depuis son départ, à part peut être la présence de bouteilles de bières et une bouteille de whisky à moitié vidée sur la table basse. D'ailleurs, John s'empressa d'aller ranger tout ça dans la cuisine. Rodney en profita pour le regarder. En quelques jours le militaire avait perdu quelques kilos et s'était un peu négligé, en effet il arborait une barbe de trois jours qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Rodney. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement, il n'était pas venu pour se jeter dans les bras de John, ou du moins, pas de suite. Non, d'abord ils fallaient qu'ils parlent. John revint dans le salon et se mit en face de Rodney. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le canadien soit la devant lui. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, sentir son odeur…Mais à la tête qu'il faisait, John savait qu'il n'était pas venu pour ça…et l'autre raison pour laquelle Rodney était venue le terrifiait un peu car il avait eu le temps de réfléchir ses derniers jours et il avait comprit pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et il avait peur de devoir déballer ça devant Rodney car même s'ils ne se cachaient rien, John avait toujours des problèmes pour parler de lui, pour évoquer ses sentiments.

John : Comment va Eilish ?

Rodney : Elle va bien…je l'ai laissée chez ma sœur le temps que…que nous clarifions les choses.

Le militaire eut alors confirmation de sa crainte mais acquiesça tout de même.

John : On ne va pas rester debout toute la soirée non ?

Rodney eut un petit sourire qui réchauffa un peu John avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il tapota la place à côté pour montrer à John qu'il pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il y eut un long silence que finalement le scientifique se décida à couper.

Rodney : J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé et j'en ai parlé avec Jenny…John, il faut que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire, même si c'est négatif. Ca ne peut que nous être bénéfique. Dans un couple il faut de l'amour mais il faut aussi de la confiance et je sais que tu me fais confiance mais manifestement pas assez…Je sais que je ne donne pas l'impression aux gens que je peux les aider, je serais plutôt du genre à les repousser même mais pas toi…tu es mon âme sœur John, la personne qui me connaît le mieux, avec qui j'ai vécu des choses que je pensais impossibles…nous sommes liés toi et moi par un lien unique, quelque chose d'incassable et je ne veux pas perdre ça…

Durant son petit discours, Rodney avait évité le regard de John car c'était plus facile pour lui de dire tout ceci sans le regarder dans les yeux mais à présent il le fixait, attendant, cherchant la réponse lui confirmant qu'il avait eu raison de se donner corps et âme à cet homme. John ne chercha pas à fuir son regard, il le fixait intensément même. Il prit une inspiration avant de parler.

John : Tu le sais, je n'ai jamais été très stable avant que toi et moi nous nous mettions ensemble. J'avais 40 ans, et aucune attache sentimentale, je me sentais libre…mais le soir quand je rentrais dans mes quartiers je me sentais terriblement seul. Alors je fréquentais beaucoup de femmes, pensait que ça me ferait oublier ma solitude mais sur Atlantis…je ne pouvais pas trop me permettre de coucher avec toutes les femmes de la base, ça aurait fait mauvais genre…et puis toi et moi nous sommes tout d'abord devenus amis. Quand je ne me sentais pas trop bien c'est vers toi que je me tournais car inconsciemment je savais que toi tu ne me rejetterais pas et que je pourrais passer d'agréables moments avec toi. Puis sans que je m'en rende compte tu as comblé une partie de moi que je croyais fermée à jamais : mon cœur. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et à partir de ce moment, j'ai su que je n'étais plus libre, que j'étais attaché à toi-même si toi tu ne ressentais pas ce que je ressentais. Et heureux hasard, il s'est trouvé que toi aussi tu m'aimais alors nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble et pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus seul, j'avais quelqu'un qui pouvait compter sur moi et sur qui je pouvais compter. Et puis Eilish est arrivée, illuminant nos vies et ajoutant un sens nouveau à notre relation. Je n'avais jamais été autant heureux de toute ma vie Rodney mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis mit à avoir peur, peur de ne plus être libre, peur d'être attaché à toi. Pas parce que tu étais un homme non, parce que cela signifiait finir ma vie avec toi. Etre constamment avec toi, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer et puis…j'avais l'impression que je ne te plaisais plus…tu ne m'embrassais plus comme tu le faisais avant, quand nous faisions l'amour j'ai cru que…que c'était plus quelque chose d'habituel à faire tous les samedi…Alors j'ai pensé que je n'étais plus aussi désirable qu'avant et ça ma foutu la trouille. Et puis j'ai rencontré Laura…j'ai tout de suite vu que je lui plaisais mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et puis lorsqu'on s'est embrassé j'ai cru me sentir redevenir le John Sheppard tombeur de ces dames jusqu'à ce que je te vois. Que je vois dans tes yeux la déception, la tristesse et l'amour. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'avais faux…

Rodney : Tu penses réellement que je ne te désire plus ?

Le militaire acquiesça, Rodney posa sa main sur la joue de John et le força à le regarder.

Rodney : Je te désire John, chaque parcelle de mon corps ne vit que pour être à tes côtés…je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sans toi…j'aime quand tu me caresses et quand je te caresses…j'ai découvert ce que l'amour était avec toi, pas au sens physique, mais plutôt au sens psychologique : l'amour c'est se donner à l'autre sans retenue, c'est ça le vrai amour, celui où tu sais que tu ne seras pas juger par l'autre, qu'il t'acceptera comme tu es et qu'il acceptera tes envies et tes limites. J'aime te voir te donner à moi sans restriction comme je le fais avec toi, parce que à ce moment là je me sens unique, je me sens fier d'être aimé par toi. Et…je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais j'étais jaloux de Laura, je savais à quel jeu elle jouait et je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que tu y succomberais…mais maintenant j'ai compris mon erreur et plus jamais, je te le promet, plus jamais je ne te laisserais penser que je n'ai plus envie de toi, que je ne t'aime plus parce qu'une des choses qui me pousse à me battre c'est toi.

A présent, les deux hommes se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de craquer. John se rapprocha de Rodney et vint se blottir contre lui. Rodney en fut étonné mais ne dit rien et le prit dans ses bras, trop content de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, il ne laisserait plus aucune femme, ou homme, s'approcher de lui pour le lui prendre…


	48. Fantasme inavoué

**Note :** Je voulais m'excusez pour ma longue absence du a des problémes internet. Promis, c'est fini, et je reprends mon rythme de croisiére, je suis motivée en ce moment pour les fics

Chapitre 47 : Fantasme inavoué…

**Note :** Avertissement, chapitre NC 17 !!!

**Note bis :** Je voulais remercier Gâ-L pour ces merveilleux drabbles avec lesquels j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y mettre mais que finalement j'adore énormément Et je tiens aussi à te remercier car tu m'a inspiré la fin du chapitre, je n'y aurais pas pensé sans toi.

John et Rodney restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Rodney se leva et prit la main de son compagnon. John se leva et Rodney l'entraîna jusque dans leur chambre. Arrivés là bas, il le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit puis s'agenouilla devant lui. Lentement, il le débarrassa de ses chaussures puis de ses chaussettes. Il se releva pour enlever ses propres chaussures et chaussettes puis il s'agenouilla à nouveau devant lui. Il le regarda longuement puis posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. John ne bougea pas et se laissa faire par Rodney mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Sourire que Rodney lui rendit avant de faire descendre sa main le long de son cou puis sur son torse. Les battements du cœur de John s'accélérèrent sous la caresse du scientifique. Rodney lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces quelques jours. Sa présence, ses caresses…tout. John aimait observer Rodney la nuit lorsqu'il dormait. Etant sujet à des insomnies depuis son adolescence, John passait ses nuits à l'observer, à le regarder. Il détaillait tous les traits de son corps, comme s'il établissait une carte du corps de son compagnon. Rodney avait également aussi la capacité étonnante de tout lui faire oublier, lorsqu'il était avec lui, tous ses soucis s'en allaient comme si Rodney les capturaient et les envoyer loin d'où ils étaient. Avec Rodney, John redevenait tout simplement humain…La main du scientifique se glissa sous le t-shirt du militaire, s'amusant à exciter doucement une partie qu'il savait très sensible chez John. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à réagir et de la chair de poule apparut sur ses bras. Rodney sourit puis se releva pour pouvoir embrasser le militaire. Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de se laisser aller à un baiser passionné. John ne put rester inactif plus longtemps et leva une de ses mains qu'il posa sur la nuque du canadien pour intensifier leur baiser. Avec son autre bras qu'il passa autour de la taille de Rodney, il se rapprocha du canadien et se colla contre lui. Rodney fit basculer John sur le dos et se coucha sur lui. Il releva la tête pour regarder John et il lui sourit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. John sourit à son tour avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, au fur et à c mesure que les secondes passaient, son désir pour Rodney ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ce que le scientifique ne tarda pas à sentir, agrandissant de plus belle son sourire. Il déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de John qui en demandaient plus puis il l'embrassa dans le cou. Pendant ce temps là, ces mains relevèrent le t-shirt de John. Il « dévora » le torse de son compagnon, embrassant, mordillant, léchant. John ne put retenir des gémissements de plaisir et laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux du scientifique qui, lentement et sûrement, descendait vers son pantalon. Il dessina des cercles avec sa langue autour du nombril de John qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ses hanches qui se mirent à bouger. Rodney sourit puis déboutonna et dézippa le pantalon du militaire qu'il descendit sur ses jambes. Il déposa des baiser en suivant la fine ligne de poils qui descendait de son pubis jusqu'à son caleçon qui ne cachait rien du résultat que les caresses avaient eu sur le sexe de John. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de se pencher vers le sexe de John encore emprisonné dans son caleçon et le mordilla légèrement à travers le tissu. John ne put se retenir et eu un orgasme. Rodney se releva surprit et regarda John qui se passait une main sur le visage.

Rodney : John ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, Rodney remonta vers lui et l'embrassa.

Rodney : John ?

John : Je sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé…désolé…

Le scientifique sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur la main de John qu'il enleva.

Rodney : C'est pas grave, je l'ai bien cherché je crois non ?

John sourit à son tour et attira le scientifique contre lui pour un long baiser enflammé avant de venir murmurer dans son oreille.

John : Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…

Rodney : Je vois ça…

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau avant d'éclater de rire puis Rodney se releva, provoquant un grognement de frustration de la part du militaire.

John : Où tu vas ?

Rodney se contenta de sourire avant de partir vers la salle de bain et de revenir avec une serviette. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de John puis finit de lui enlever tout ses vêtements et entreprit de le nettoyer doucement, insistant sur certains endroits qu'il savait très sensibles chez le militaire. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre.

John : Rodney…tu vas me le payer…

Rodney : Mais bien sur…

John se releva et l'attira à lui pour un baiser sauvage avant de se coucher sur lui. Il fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de Rodney et caressa doucement son torse, insistant sur les tétons du scientifique. Ces caresses furent accueillies par un soupir de plaisir de la part du canadien. John lui enleva son t-shirt puis son pantalon et son boxer canari. Il parcoura le corps de son canadien avec ses lèvres, s'amusant à exciter ses zones érogènes avant de revenir vers ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de se relever. Rodney rouvrit les yeux, surprit par l'arrêt de caresses. Il remarqua l'air soucieux de son compagnon.

Rodney : John qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

John : Je…j'aimerais te demander quelque chose mais je…enfin…j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal…

Il baissa le regard. Le canadien fronça des sourcils puis prit le menton entre deux doigts pour que John le regarde dans les yeux.

John : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire John, je ne le prendrais pas mal et je ne te jugerais pas…

Le militaire se mordit la lèvre.

John : Eh bien…un de mes…fantasmes et de…

Il rougit et prit une longue inspiration.

John : Qu'on me fasse l'amour alors que je suis attaché.

Rodney ouvrit des yeux gros comme des billes et sa bouche forma un O silencieux.

John : Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, excuse moi…

Il se releva et se leva mais Rodney attrapa son bras et le fit s'asseoir. Il posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement.

Rodney : Au contraire John, tu as eu raison de me le dire…dans un couple on doit pouvoir tout se dire…c'est juste que je suis surprit, je ne pensais pas que…que tu aimais ça mais…(il eut un petit sourire)…ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde si tu y trouves du plaisir.

John : Vraiment ?

Rodney acquiesça avant de lui donner un baiser.

Rodney : Oui…

Ils se sourirent puis John se coucha pendant que Rodney récupérait de quoi l'attacher à la tête de lit, à savoir leurs deux t-shirts. Il prit son bras gauche et le couvrit de petits baisers mouillés avant de l'attacher. Il ne serra pas trop le lien et en fit de même avec le bras droit. Après lui avoir attaché le bras droit, il déposa des baisers sur son poignet puis descendit le long de son bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il passa sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Rodney : Tu es bien sûr ?

Le militaire acquiesça, les joues rosies par le désir. Le scientifique l'embrassa à nouveau puis fit descendre ses lèvres dans son cou. En même temps, une de ses mains descendit le long de son torse, effleura légèrement son sexe et caressa doucement son intimité qu'il prépara doucement et amoureusement. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il fut près, il entra doucement en lui. Il attendit qu'il soit habitué à sa présence avant de se mouvoir en lui. John se mordit la lèvre lorsque Rodney débuta un lent mouvement de va et vient. Son désir était à son paroxysme, il était entrain de vivre son fantasme. Des râles de plaisir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Dans un geste réflexe, il tira sur ses liens qui cédèrent un tout petit peu car Rodney ne les avait pas trop serrés, ne voulant pas faire mal à John. Bien que mis dans une situation inhabituelle, Rodney se prit finalement au jeu. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de John pour lui murmurer qu'il était tout à lui maintenant. Il sentit John venir sur son ventre et les contractions exercées sur le membre de Rodney le firent se libérer en lui.

John : Embrasse moi…

Rodney dévora littéralement ses lèvres. Il avait eu un de ces plus beau orgasme et ne savait pas si c'était du au fait qu'il n'avait pas touché John depuis plusieurs jours ou si c'était du au fait que John était attaché et donc livré à Rodney. Il se retira doucement puis détacha John. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et passa sur lui, couvrant son visage de baisers et caressant son corps. Ils étaient tous deux en sueurs et le souffle court.

John : Merci…

Rodney : Tu n'as pas à me remercier…c'était fantastique…

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Ils passèrent une bonne partie du reste de la nuit à s'embrasser, à se toucher, à se redécouvrir et ne s'endormir qu'au petit matin, épuisés par une folle nuit, mais heureux…


	49. Téléphone

**Note pour Charlie :** Merci beaucoup, généralement je fais toujours dans le soft, j'arrive pas à faire des trucs plus...hard on va dire

Chapitre 48 : Téléphone

Le téléphone de Rodney se mit à sonner, réveillant les deux hommes par la même occasion.

John : Keskisepasse ?

Le scientifique sourit en entendant la voix pas très réveillée de son compagnon il se pencha vers lui.

Rodney : Chhh, rien ne t'en fais pas, rendors toi…

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de John qui y répondit avant de se retourner et de se rendormir. Rodney sourit puis répondit au téléphone en se levant. Il s'enveloppa dans un drap et sortit sans faire de bruit de la chambre.

Rodney : Allo ?

Jenny : Rodney ? C'est Jenny.

Rodney : Oh Jenny…heu…salut…

Jenny : Je dérange ?

Rodney : Heu non non…

Jenny : Au son de ta voix, je viens de te réveiller…je peux en déduire que ça s'est bien passé et vu l'heure qu'il est…

Le scientifique se mit à rougir, il ne voulait pas parler de sa sexualité avec sa sœur.

Rodney : Jenny s'il te plait…

Jenny : Si on peut même plus rigoler maintenant…enfin, j'ai une petite fille qui aimerais parler à ses papas…

Eilish : Papa !!

Rodney : Bonjour ma puce, comment tu vas ?

Eilish : A va…et papa ?

Rodney : Il va bien, il dort encore…

Eilish : Veux vous voir…

Le scientifique sourit.

Rodney : Nous arrivons ce soir ma puce, c'est promis.

Eilish : Zouette !! Ze t'aime !!! Tataaaaaaaaaa !!

Rodney éloigna quelques secondes le combiné de son oreille, craignant pour ses tympans.

Jenny : Rodney ? Rodney !

Rodney : Oui je suis toujours là…

Jenny : Les filles sont impatientes de vous voir…

Rodney : Nous arrivons ce soir pour le dîner.

Jenny : D'accord, soyez prudent…tu diras le bonjour à John de ma part.

Rodney : Je n'y manquerais pas, à ce soir…

Jenny : A ce soir.

Elle raccrocha, Rodney en fit de même et posa le téléphone sur la table. Il s'étira puis revint dans la chambre, il s'arrêta à la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et sourit. John était couché sur le ventre, une de ses mains posée sous sa tête et son autre bras posé sur le long du traversin. La couverture remontait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, laissant son dos à découvert. Rodney se mordit la lèvre devant cette vision plus que stimulante, il se dirigea vers lui et laissa tomber le drap autour de lui au pied du lit. Il monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur John. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de se pencher sur lui et de déposer une multitude de baisers sur le dos du militaire. Il partit du creux de ses reins et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque. Il se coucha ensuite sur lui et posa sa tête sur la nuque de son compagnon qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller sous les douces caresses de Rodney.

John : Bonjour mon amour…

Rodney : Bonjour…comment tu te sens ?

John : Super bien, j'aimerais me réveiller comme ça plus souvent…

Rodney (souriant) : Pourquoi pas, mais à une condition.

Sentant le militaire gigoter sous lui, Rodney se coucha sur le côté pendant que John se tournait vers lui.

John : Laquelle ?

Rodney : Quand on sera sur Atlantis…je veux qu'on ait une vraie vie, je veux dire : pas de briefings tardifs ou autre…je veux pouvoir m'endormir à tes côtés chaque soir…

John : Rodney…tu sais que mon travail est très prenant et…

Le scientifique posa un doigt sur les lèvres de John pour le faire taire.

Rodney : Non John, pas cette excuse…on a tous les deux un travail difficile, je ne veux pas que ça nous bouffe et qu'à la fin on finisse par ne plus pouvoir se voir en peinture…

Il retira son doigt.

John : Je comprends Rodney…je comprends…

Il baissa le regard quelques secondes avant de le regarder à nouveau.

John : D'accord, c'est promis…

Le scientifique sourit puis attira John contre lui pour un long baiser. Le militaire passa ses bras autour de lui durant le baiser et se retrouva sur le scientifique. Lorsque le baiser se termina il releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre, Rodney était tout simplement magnifique, ses yeux bleus, contrastant avec le rouge de ses joues faisaient craquer le militaire.

Rodney : Quoi ?  
John : Rien…tu es simplement magnifique…

Rodney : Et toi tu es fou…

Le militaire sourit avant d'embrasser Rodney à nouveau.

John : Au fait, qui s'était au téléphone ?

Rodney : Ta charmante fille à laquelle tu manques beaucoup…

John : Elle me manque aussi…

Rodney : Je lui ai dit qu'on serait chez ma sœur pour le dîner…

John : Comme ça on a encore du temps…

Il déposa des baisers sur le haut du torse de Rodney.

Rodney : John…on n'a pas le temps…

John : C'est mal me connaître…

Il lui fit un sourire coquin avant de recommencer ses baisers, mais Rodney l'arrêta une nouvelle fois et échangea leur position, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de John.

Rodney : J'ai une petite question à te poser…

John : J'écoute chéri…

Pendant ce temps là ces mains se baladaient sur le dos de son compagnon.

Rodney : John…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : J'aurai une question…à propos d'hier soir…

Le petit sourire de John disparut, ainsi que les caresses sur le dos de Rodney.

John : Oh…heu…je…

Rodney : Il n'y a pas à être gêné tu sais…même si je ne suis pas fana de ce genre de choses…

Il eut un petit sourire.

Rodney : J'ai bien aimé…enfin, je pense que tu l'as vu…

John : Oui, je…je sais que je n'aurais pas du…

Rodney le stoppa d'un baiser.

Rodney : Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as très bien fait…je suis touché que tu m'ai fait confiance et que tu m'ai parlé de ton fantasme…

John posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon et la caressa doucement. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Rodney : Hey, ne pleure pas…ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

John : Je sais…je suis…je suis heureux…

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser. Le militaire reprit ses caresses sur le dos de Rodney.

John : Alors, c'était quoi ta question ?

Rodney : Ma ques…ah oui…pourquoi ce fantasme en particulier ?

John se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

John : Eh bien pour tout te dire…c'est depuis que…que je suis avec toi…

Rodney : Ah bon ? Mais…pourquoi ?

John : Avec toi…c'est la première fois que j'ai des relations avec un homme…je n'ai pas le même rapport dominant/dominé quand dans une relation avec une femme…avec toi je sais que…que je peux te faire confiance, que je peux te laisser le contrôle…et en te laissant m'attacher, je sais que je n'ai plus le contrôle…

Rodney : Oh…je vois…jamais je…enfin je ne pensais pas que tu te sentais à ce point en confiance avec moi…

John : C'est le cas, Rodney…

Le scientifique les fit basculer sur le côté avant d'embrasser passionnément son compagnon. John répondit à ce baiser en serrant Rodney contre lui, les mots étaient à présent inutiles…


	50. Cauchemar

**Note pour Charlie :** Merci la miss

Chapitre 49 : Cauchemar

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD**

Rodney et John se trouvaient dans la chambre d'amis de la maison de Jenny, ils étaient arrivés la veille, tard dans la nuit, leurs retrouvailles s'étaient étalées sur toute la journée. Alors que Rodney dormait sans problème, John avait un sommeil agité. Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était couvert de sueur et se passa une main sur le visage. Il regarda Rodney, le scientifique dormait encore, imperturbable. N'ayant plus très envie de dormir, John se leva sans faire de bruit. Il prit son t-shirt, l'enfila puis sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit à nouveau. Il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers le patio. Il se posta devant la fenêtre et observa le ciel. Son regard s'attarda sur les constellations, celles que son père lui avait apprises dans sa jeunesse. John soupira, son père…cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, une bonne vingtaine même…Son père, un grand magnat de l'industrie, avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'intérêt de son fils pour les machines volantes. Quand John avait souhaité entrer à l'académie, son père avant grandement tenté de le dissuader mais le jeune homme n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Son père et lui étaient entrés dans une grande dispute et John avait récupéré toutes ses affaires avant de partir de la maison. Depuis il n'avait jamais reprit contact avec lui, ni avec sa mère. Juste avec son frère mais leur relation n'était pas des meilleures. Il soupira encore, au moins, Rodney s'entendait bien avec sa sœur, c'était déjà ça…

Rodney : Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?

Le scientifique enlaça John par derrière et se colla contre lui.

John : Rien rien…qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

Rodney : Je me suis réveillé lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ma bouillotte personnelle avait disparu…

Le militaire eu un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la nuque du canadien.

Rodney : Alors, je peux connaître la raison qui t'a fait te lever du lit ?

John : Je ne veux pas t'embéter avec ça…

Rodney : John…il me semble qu'on en a déjà parlé…on peut, et même on doit tout se dire…

John : Je sais…mais dans ce cas là ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

Le scientifique soupira et se décolla du militaire avant de le faire se tourner vers lui.

Rodney : John je t'en prie…

Le militaire le regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et de s'humecter les lèvres. Son regard se posa sur une photo de Madison, Jenny et Caleb.

John : C'est mon père…j'ai rêvé de lui…

Rodney : Oh…dit, tu ne m'a jamais parlé de lui…

John : Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire justement.

Rodney : Au contraire, il doit y avoir beaucoup de choses à dire…

Il posa sa main sur la joue du militaire. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et cola un peu plus sa joue contre la main de Rodney.

John : Lui et moi on est en froid depuis que je suis entré à l'armée. Fin de l'histoire.

Rodney : Tu sais, mon père et moi on était en froid aussi…Ca a duré pendant 5 ans, puis Jenny a prit les choses en main et a organisé un dîner avec mon père…on s'est crié dessus pendant une heure et ensuite…on est tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, réalisant que tout ceci avait était stupide…

John : La situation est différente, ça va faire presque 20 ans que je n'ai pas parlé à mon père…et puis, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir…

Rodney : Et si moi je le veux ? Si un jour Eilish veut rencontrer son grand père ?

Le militaire rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire ironique.

John : Alors là, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser…mon père pense que l'homosexualité c'est…quelque chose de pervers…

John baisa le regard, triste. Rodney le remarqua et prit le militaire dans ses bras.

Rodney : Je t'interdis de penser que notre relation c'est de la perversion…

John : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça…c'est juste que…

Le scientifique força son compagnon à le regarder.

Rodney : Ecoute moi, je t'aime, tu m'aimes…l'amour c'est un sentiment pur, sans perversité…enfin ça dépend mais dans notre cas c'est quelque chose de pur…de beau…ne le laisse pas gâcher ça…

John sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes mais aucune de ces larmes ne coula sur ses joues.

John : Tu as raison…ne le laissons pas gâcher ça…

Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement.

John : Je suis toujours en contact avec mon frère…je pourrais l'appeler demain…

Le scientifique acquiesça en souriant.

Rodney : Excellente initiative…

Le militaire lui sourit puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et ils remontèrent dans leur chambre.


	51. Mon frère

Chapitre 50 : Mon frère

Dire que John était nerveux était un bel euphémisme. Le militaire dut en effet s'y reprendre à 3 fois avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture de location. Depuis qu'il était partit pour aller au rendez vous avec son frère, il ne cessait de se dire que tout cela était une mauvaise idée et que cela n'emmènerait que des problèmes. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus poser un lapin à son frère car malgré tout, il devait bien admettre que son frère lui manquait terriblement. Il entra donc dans le café où son frère lui avait donné rendez vous et chercha ce dernier quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, son frère avait prit quelques rides mais rien de bien méchant. Il fit un sourire tout en se dirigeant vers lui et les deux frères s'enlacèrent.

Nicolas : John…tu n'as pas changé…

John : Toi non plus…enfin à part quelques cheveux blancs…

Pour toute réponse, son frère lui fit une petite tape sur la tête avant de s'asseoir, rapidement imité par John. Une serveuse arriva, trop nerveux, John préféra se commander une limonade plutôt qu'un café.

Nicolas : Alors, comment va la vie ?

John : Eh bien…ça va…

Nicolas (souriant) : Toujours très avare de détails à ce que je vois…ça je sais de qui tu le tiens…

John : Heureusement que je n'ai que ça de lui…

Nicolas : John…c'est ton père, que tu le veuilles ou non…

John : Je sais bien…parle moi de toi plutôt…

Son frère acquiesça.

Nicolas : Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mes lettres mais tu es l'heureux tonton de deux jumelles qui ont maintenant deux ans…

John baissa le regard, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère…et puis qu'il lui parle de sa famille lui faisait penser à Eilish et Rodney.

Nicolas : Helen est moi sommes toujours ensemble et elle est de nouveaux enceinte…

John (souriant) : Mais dit moi tu nous fais une usine à Sheppard ou quoi ?

Les deux hommes sourirent, Nicolas but un peu de son café avant de reposer la tasse.

Nicolas : Et toi ? Tu t'es enfin casé ?

John évita son regard, il ne savait pas comment annoncer à son frère qu'il été devenu homosexuel et qu'il avait adopté une petite fille. Voyant son embarassement, Nicolas fronça des sourcils, pensant avoir fait une boulette.

Nicolas : John ? Excuse moi je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenirs…

John : Oh non, ce ne sont pas de mauvais souvenirs…

Nicolas : Et pourquoi ça te met dans cet état alors ?

John : Eh bien…(il s'humecta les lèvres et regarda son frère dans les yeux)…oui, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie…son nom est…(il prit une inspiration)…Rodney…

Plusieurs émotions passèrent dans les yeux de Nicolas qui ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

Nicolas : Attends…tu es gay ?

John acquiesça en buvant une gorgée de limonade.

Nicolas : Eh bien…si je m'attendais à ça…

John : Tu…tu n'es pas…

Nicolas (l'interrompant) : Dégouté ?

Il envoya un léger coup de pied à son frère qui le regarda, surprit

Nicolas : Non, tu es mon frère John et je t'aime. Si tu es heureux avec un homme alors moi aussi je suis heureux.

Il put voir en une seconde, le poids sur les épaules de John s'envoler et sourit légérement.

Nicolas : Parle-moi de lui…

John : Eh bien…c'est assez difficile…il est…égocentrique, il se plaint tout le temps et il n'a pas le physique d'un top modèle mais…je l'aime…

Nicolas : Je vois…c'est bien pour toi John…

John : Papa ne réagirait pas comme toi…

Nicolas : Laisse le où il est lui, pour le moment c'est toi et moi.

Le militaire acquiesça et mit la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille.

Nicolas : Non, c'est moi qui…

John (l'interrompant) : Il faut que je te montre quelqu'un…

Il chercha quelques secondes et sortit de son portefeuille une petite photo de sa fille qu'il tendit à son frère. Ce dernier regarda le petit objet en fronçant des sourcils avant de regarder son frère.

John : Je te présente Eilish, ma fille…

Nicolas le regarda quelques secondes puis reporta son regard sur la photo.

Nicolas : Elle est magnifique.

John : Oui, le plus beau des trésors…

Nicolas : Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça quand tu m'as appelé…je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

Il rendit la photo à John qui la rangea.

John : A qui le dis tu…je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en acceptant de partir sur A…sur la base où j'ai été affecté je rencontrerais l'amour…qui plus est un homme…

Nicolas : En tout cas, je suis content de te voir heureux…tu le méritais…

John : Ne dit pas ça, je ne mérite rien du tout…

Nicolas leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

Nicolas : Tu…tu veux que j'appelle maman pour lui donner de tes nouvelles ?

John se figea quelques secondes, il ne savait pas trop, en un sens il voulait mais de l'autre…il savait que si son père savait que John et Nicolas s'étaient revus cela allait entrainer de nouveaux problèmes. Il repensa à Rodney et Eilish et se dit que pour eux, il pouvait faire cet effort.

John : En fait…donne moi son numéro, je le ferais moi-même.

Son frère acquiesça en souriant et prit une des serviettes du café et écrivit le numéro de téléphone des parents de John.

John : Merci…

Nicolas : Mais de rien frérot, je suis content de voir que tu veux lui parler et que je n'aie pas à te convaincre de le faire…

John : Je ne le fais pas pour moi…mais pour eux…

Par eux, John désignait Eilish et Rodney ce que Nicolas comprit immédiatement.

Nicolas : Tu as bien raison…

Ils parlèrent ainsi durant une longue heure avant que John ne prenne congé de son frère et ne rentre chez Jenny où un Rodney l'attendait avec impatience.

Rodney : Alors ?

John : Tu peux me laisser deux minutes ?

Le canadien leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien et attendit que John ait posé son manteau avant de planter devant lui.

Rodney : Alors ?

John : Ca s'est bien passé…

Il s'assit sur le lit, rapidement imité par Rodney.

John : On a parlé de tout et de rien et…je lui ai dit pour nous deux et pour Eilish.

Rodney afficha alors une mine inquiète, il espérait que son frère ai bien réagit.

John : Il…il a dit que si j'étais heureux comme ça alors lui aussi il l'était.

Le canadien sourit et embrassa tendrement John.

Rodney : Je t'avais dit que ça irait.

John acquiesça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon lorsqu'une petite fille fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte. John lui fit signe d'entrer et Eilish couru vers ses deux papas et sauta dans les bras de John.

John : Tu as été sage ma puce ?

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et se blottit dans les bras de son père qui échangea un regard avec Rodney lui confirmant que comme il le suspectait, Eilish avait été une petite chipie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de mettre sa fille dans les bras de Rodney.

John : J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer…je fais vite…

Rodney acquiesça et en attendant que John finisse commença à jouer gentiment avec Eilish. John s'éloigna un peu et prit son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de ses parents en tremblant, priant tous les dieux dont il avait entendu parler pour que ce soit sa mère qui réponde. Après quelques secondes d'attente, une vois de femme, un peu éraillée par la cigarette lui répondit. John poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'humecta les lèvres avant de commencer.

John : Maman ? C'est moi, c'est John…

Catherine : J…John ?

John : Oui c'est moi…

Catherine _(émue)_ : Oh mon Dieu…je n'arrive pas à y croire…comment tu vas ?

John : Ca va…je suis…je vais bien…et toi ?

Catherine : Les petits tracas de la vieillesse…mais ça va…je m'attendais à tout mais…pas à ça…

John : Je sais…à vrai dire, moi non plus…comment va…papa ?

Catherine : Il va bien…comme toujours…

Il y eu un silence gêné sur la ligne que la mère de John brisa au bout de quelques minutes.

Catherine : Tu es libre demain ?

John : Oui…

Catherine : Pourquoi tu ne passeras pas nous voir…qu'on puisse se voir.

John _(gêné)_ : Heu…je…oui…pas de probléme…

Catherine _(souriant)_ : Alors à demain mon chéri…je t'aime…

John : Moi aussi…

Il raccrocha et vint s'asseoir dur le lit. Il posa le téléphone à côté de lui et se passa une main sur le visage tout en s'allongeant.

John : Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré moi encore…

Rodney revint dans la chambre et s'assit à ses côtés. Il fronça des sourcils en le voyant pris dans ses pensées.

Rodney : Hey beau brun…un problème ?

John : On peut dire ça comme ça…je viens d'avoir ma mère au téléphone…

Rodney : Et…

John : Elle m'a invité à venir chez elle demain…pour discuter…

Rodney : Et c'est pour ça que tu fais une tête d'enterrement ?

John : Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt…

Rodney : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre tes parents et toi mais ce que je sais c'est que tu dois…forcer le destin…surmonter les anciennes rancœurs pour établir une relation saine.

John : Je sais mais…à chaque fois que je pense à mon père je…

Rodney : Tu sens la colère monter dans tes veines.

Le militaire rouvrit les yeux et fronça des sourcils.

Rodney : Comment je le sais ? Souviens toi…je t'ai parlé de mon père il y a quelques temps…heureusement que j'avais Jenny avec moi sinon je n'aurais jamais pu surmonter le problème que mon père et moi on avait…

John se redressa et regarda son compagnon, il pesait le pour et le contre et c'est finalement le premier qui l'emporta.

John : Je n'ai peut être pas de petite sœur mais j'ai un petit ami très intelligent…

Rodney afficha un sourire de vainqueur.

Rodney : Tu peux me répéter ça ?

John sourit tout en s'approchant du scientifique.

John : Tu…_(il se colla contre lui)_…est très…_(il avança ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Rodney)_…intelligent…

Sa voix sensuelle commençait à avoir un petit effet sur notre petit génie qui bientôt allait relégué toute son intelligence pour autre chose…John recula ses lèvres afin de pouvoir embrasser son compagnon qui, rapidement, prit les commandes…


End file.
